Expecting
by Raychel
Summary: Finally Olivia Benson is... pregnant. And it's not your normal pregnancy story... I promise.
1. Liv

Olivia Benson stared at the little white stick. It had to be false, a fluke... perhaps she was hallucinating, yes that was it she was hallucinating, not enough sleep, too much work. Heading to her kitchen she pulled out a jug of White Grape Cherry juice and gulped it down, ignoring the heartburn that was already there, she was craving it. She waited a few minutes before that urge appeared and grabbed another test. Her cell phone went off and she ignored it, it was not Elliot Stabler's ring who was her partner or works ring so she ignored it. Relieving herself she looked at the stick and then set it down on the counter. Next thing she knew there was a knock at her door, after washing her hands Olivia went to it. She looked out of the peep hole and made a face, Kathy, Elliot's ex wife.... ever since the divorce Kathy seemed to harass Olivia constantly.

"Hi Kathy." Olivia answered the door.

"Are you ok?" Kathy seemed to be surprised by her own question but the look on her face told Olivia that Kathy was truly concerned.

"Just tired." Olivia moved aside so she could come in.

"No... that's not what's wrong. You must have the flu or something." Kathy handed Olivia small bag that was shiny and blue.

"What is this?" Olivia asked her.

"Early birthday present."

"Kathy my birthday isn't until next week." Olivia smiled, truly touched by the gesture.

"I'm visiting my mom for the next few months while she... well... I won't be here." Kathy looked down and Olivia frowned sadly, Kathy's mother had gone into a nursing home a month ago and she got the news that she was waiting to pass on.

"Thank you." Olivia opened the bag and saw a velvet box.

"You had mentioned how much you loved it that day we were out having lunch and I don't care what you say, you can wear it on a date or something if not at work." It was a garnet necklace that made Olivia forget the heartburn and nausea.

"You really shouldn't have, Kathy." Olivia smiled at her.

"You helped me and Elliot through the divorce and I owe you a lot Olivia."

"Family's stick together." Olivia said and Kathy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes they do." There was a pause of smiling before Kathy chuckled.

"I have got to use your bathroom, I had so much coffee earlier and whew." Kathy headed to the bathroom and Olivia laughed, setting the box down. It was the moment the bathroom door shut that Olivia remembered.

"Nevermind I lied, Olivia are you pregnant?!" Kathy came out of the bathroom holding the test.

"I peed on that you know." Olivia said taking the test.

"You're pregnant!" Kathy gasped looking stunned, but happy.

"It's only the fifth test." Olivia mumbled.

"Whose the father?"Kathy gushed. Olivia hated when this was the reaction, why did everyone ask the person who just found out they had a baby in them who put it there? Maybe Olivia didn't want to say who the father was.

"Um..."

"You do know who the father is don't you?" Kathy asked softly.

"No I have no idea, I had a lot of dates four weeks ago."

"Now you're just messing with me." Kathy smirked.

"Yes I am. And now I have to get ready for work." Olivia changed the subject.

"You should call and say you're not coming, Olivia the first trimester is crucial!"

"It's probably just... cancer." Olivia said and Kathy smacked her arm.

"Olivia-"

"Look you can lecture me all you want, I'm still going to work."

"Will you call me please?" Kathy asked.

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Kathy I promise that I will call you when there is nothing to tell." Olivia opened the door to see Elliot standing there about to knock.

"Talking about me?" Elliot flashed a grin at them.

"Uh-" Olivia flung the test somewhere behind her and Elliot looked at her.

"Elliot when did you want me to drop off Eli?" Kathy asked loudly, taking the attention off of Olivia, noticing Olivia's distress.

"Six O'clock would be good and what are you two hiding?" Elliot asked coming in and looking around.

"Hiding? What are you talking about?" Olivia chuckled and Kathy smiled.

"You are such a cop." Kathy teased him.

"Liv, you got a guy in here or something?" Elliot asked her.

"Don't be stupid El, I'd want him to live." Olivia's comment made Kathy laugh.

"You always were the jealous type." Kathy got her purse and held in a smile.

"I prefer protective." Elliot told Kathy.

"So Six?"

"Yeah."

"Here or your place?" Kathy was used to dropping Eli at Olivia's since that was where Elliot usually was when he was not at home, he didn't like being alone.

"Here is good, Liv is that ok?"

"What? Oh of course it's ok, we'll watch Barney."

"Liv you know how much I hate Barney." Elliot cringed.

"Well Eli loves him." Kathy pointed out.

"Do we have to watch the one where they pretend to visit a grocery store? I could say it in my sleep." Elliot groaned.

"It's the only one he likes and I've tried others El, you know he won't like them."

"You wanted a son." Kathy said in a song song voice and patted Olivia's shoulder, "Call me ok?"

"Yup, will do." Kathy left and Elliot was still looking at Olivia.

"What?"

"You're not dressed." Olivia looked down at her loose silk pants and small shirt.

"No I'm not."

"You're usually dressed when I come to get you." Elliot pointed out.

"So I'll change." Olivia seemed annoyed at his comment, so what if she hadn't changed yet? She felt like crap, her stomach was hungry and nauseous at the same time and the first thing she did was wake up to pee, drink juice, eat some saltines and pee again,

"Did I upset you?" Elliot asked her, confused.

"No." Olivia lied, marching off to her bedroom to change. Just as she was looking at her closet there was a knock on her door, "What?"

"We have to be at work in thirty minutes Liv."

"I have nothing to wear." Olivia sighed, opening her door.

"Laundry day?"

"No El, I have nothing to wear." Olivia had no idea why she was being so emotional about clothing.

"Just throw on some pants and a shirt, you'll look great like always." Elliot smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You just don't understand." she went back into her room and slammed the door. She finally settled on a blouse and some black slacks. She left the belt since it was sensitive on her slightly bloated stomach, she felt fat... even though she never felt fat, she knew she wasn't fat.... but at the moment she felt it.

"Liv I hate to bug you but-"

"No I'm ready lets go." Olivia had put on make up while obsessing over what to wear and left her hair down.

"You look beautiful."

"Eh." Olivia got her coat and grabbed the jug of juice.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow at the jug of juice.

"I'm great."

"We don't have time to grab breakfast so I hope you ate." Elliot told her as they headed out to the car.

"Ugh... food... bleh no I'm good." Olivia let him unlock her door first and she got in as he got into the car as well.

"I did get you a donut." Elliot held up a napkin and Olivia all of the sudden felt revolted.

"Thanks." She turned away from it and set it aside.

"I got you coffee too."

"You can have it."

"But you have coffee with your sugar Liv and are you going back to that tea thing or something?" Elliot stopped at a red light.

"My stomach hates me this morning." Olivia explained.

"You sick?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be working."

"You sound like Kathy." Olivia snorted, even though he and Kathy were no longer married they still acted alike.

"Well she was my wife for a long enough time."

"I'm ok El."

"Just don't get sick on a perp."

"You wouldn't be amused?"

"What has gotten into you Olivia Benson?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

***SIX HOURS LATER*******

"Yeah I raped the whore, she was asking for it." The perp was bragging as Olivia willed herself to not puke.

"I bet that made you feel powerful didn't it?" Elliot asked, working the man.

"Oh yeah, she was all mine... all mine."

"Where is she now?" Elliot asked as Olivia put a hand on her head.

"Dumped the bitch. Put her in the river."

"Is that a confession?" Elliot asked, glancing over at Olivia who was literally green.

"Is she going to yack?" The perp asked all of the sudden.

"You shut up." Olivia said to him, breathing deeply.

"Liv maybe you need to step-"

"Yyeah Liv.... maybe you should sit down or something before you puke." The perp said emotionless.

"You little bastard rapist, don't-"

"This guy causing you trouble?" Fin Tutuola asked, entering the room, "I was watching and it looks like this little punk needs a good ass kickin'." Fin went over to the perp and Olivia caught sight of Cragen, beckoning her to come out. She did and closed the door before flopping against the wall.

"You look like hell." The captain told her.

"Thanks... I feel like it too."

"Go home."

"Captain-"

"Fin can take over with Elliot, you don't seem like yourself. Is there something going on?"

"I'm just a little sick." Olivia told him.

"Go to the doctor."

"Ok." Olivia left the small room and headed to her desk. But not before making due of a trash can next to John Munch's desk.

"Wooooah, Liv you ok?!" John came over and helped her.

"I have heartburn from hell, nothing will stay down and I'm about to turn into a whale... no I'm not ok." Olivia sat down on the floor and John put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay right there Liv." John grabbed the trash can and disappeared, coming back with a can of ginger ale and a paper towel, "Drink this, it will help the nausea." He handed it to her and sat down next to her, "So you're finally feeling the joy of pregnancy huh?"

"I'm sorry for blurting it out like that... I just..."

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" John held out his hand and she grasped it. Once they were int a small room to the side, Olivia sat down in a chair and put her face down on the cool wood.

"So first of all congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You look good."

"You're too kind... I feel like the most opposite of good there's not even a word for it."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Not even a hint?"

"I'm hormonal and having hot flashes and you want to kiss up to me on who put the baby in me?"

"Good point. So who else knows?"

"Kathy," Olivia snorted, looking at him.

"Not Kathy Stabler who has glued herself to you since she and Elliot got divorced, not that Kathy right? Surely you have another Kathy in that bag of tricks right?"

"When you put it that way..."

"Oh my god why does Kathy know?"

"She was there, er well not THERE but she found the test."

"Are you keeping it? Oh god, stupid question of course you are."

"I now know how others feel..." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"Pregnant people?" John asked a bit confused.

"No, people we interrogate every day." Olivia squirmed in the chair, "My butt has already gone numb."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure."

"Does the captain know?"

"No and we're going to keep it that way. You and Kathy know, that's it." Olivia told John and he nodded.

"You two really should look at what room you're using." A smug voice spoke and Olivia held in a scream.

"And Kim."

"Congratulations Olivia," SVU's new ADA said coming into the light.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" John asked her.

"My heel broke." Kim held up her black pump and Olivia giggled, "Stupid shoes..." Kim sighed and then looked at Olivia, "You look like hell."

"Count on you to be honest." Olivia smirked, "Kim I'm trying to keep this quiet so if you could not-"

"I'm not quite the socialite Olivia, I work, go home, work... feed my fish and work."

"So you won't say anything?"

"I might be a bitch but I'm no snitch."After Kim said this she cringed as John and Olivia looked at her in amusement, "yes I'm aware I just rhymed and yes I'm aware I sounded like a hoolagin. And I can take you home Olivia, John needs to be in court."

"Says who?" John gawked at her.

"The parking meter fairy." Kim showed him a small claims docket and he rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable." John muttered, "Can I trust you with her?" John asked Kim.

"Frankly I don't care who takes me home, just as long as I get there ok?" Olivia groaned and Kim patted her on the shoulder.

"She's in good hands I promise." Kim told John and he nodded.

"Call me ok?" John kissed Olivia on the hand and she smiled at him. He left the two women and Kim stood awkwardly.

"Look I know I'm not Casey, Olivia but I would like to try to be your friend." Kim said to her, "I've never been good at the whole friend thing. Like I said I work and feed my fish..."

"Just don't tell anyone ok?" Olivia said to her and she forced a tight smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." She told her, " Now why don't you wait here while I go-"

"No um I'll go with you."

"Oh... ok, sure. We just need to stop by the lockers." Olivia stood up and ignored the wave of dizziness.

"Lead the way," Olivia put a hand on her head and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Elliot leaving the room.

"Liv you ok?" Elliot asked her from across the room.

"The captain is sending me home." Olivia responded.

"Need a ride?" Elliot asked, coming over to her as Kim disappeared into the locker room.

"Um... Kim is taking me actually."Olivia was not shocked at the surprised look on Elliot's face.

"Oh... ok... uh do you still want Eli and I to come over later?"

"Of course, you know Eli always cheers me up." Olivia smiled at him.

"We'll make you some soup huh?" Elliot smiled at her and she grinned.

"As long as it stays down."

"You ready?" Kim asked, coming back out.

"Let's get out of here."

"I'll call you." Elliot went over to his desk and Olivia followed Kim out to her car.

"You're not even going to tell Elliot? He's your partner." Kim must have thought she should make conversation, Olivia was not impressed.

"He doesn't need to know."

"The man has five kids, he could help."

"I'm not telling him.... right now." Olivia told Kim.

"It's your choice."

"Yes it is." Olivia put a hand on her belly and breathed in and out.

"You ok?"

"Just really nauseous." Olivia answered.

"Here." Kim handed Olivia a bag, "Just in case."

"You're not squeamish?"

"My sister has gone through three pregnancies and I've been with her through every one, you're fine." Kim pulled out of the parking spot and Olivia couldn't help but feel a bit safer that Kim was not freaked out by her state, nor was she treating her like an invalid, which she appreciated. Olivia was able to make it to her bathroom as Kim offered to make her some mint tea, "No chamomile or anything like that, it can harm the baby. Mint is fine and will help the morning sickness." Kim came into the bathroom as Olivia flushed.

"If it will stay down." Olivia sighed, she sipped the tea and waited, "It's not sweet." Olivia told her.

"No honey either, it's not pasteurized which can cause sickness." Kim explained, "Sugar is fine but you're cupboards are bare, I made this tea with a packet from my purse."

"I don't keep a lot in the apartment." Olivia explained.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to get some things for you,"

"Really?" Olivia was genuinely surprised.

"Yup. I don't have to be in court until two. I'll be back, you can pay me back later."

"I think I'm going to take a bath," Olivia said, the tea making her feel better.

"Not too hot." Kim told her.

"...what?"

"Baths that are too hot can harm the baby as well," Kim bit her lip to keep smile at Olivia's face.

"My god what can I do?"

"Drink a lot of water." Kim chuckled, "I'll stop by the library and get some books for you too."

"Ah.... no it's ok."

"Trust me you'll want as much reading material as possible." Kim assured her.

"That's not what I meant... check the closet." Olivia blushed slightly and Kim did so. She pulled out a dusty box and brought it into the bathroom, Olivia opened it up and revealed a bunch of pregnancy books, "I... had a scare a while back and um... bought very book known to man." Olivia explained and Kim smiled at her.

"What to expect when you're expecting will be your bible for the next nine months." Kim took it out and handed it to Olivia who smiled, "Read on some of that and take a bath, I'll be back in a bit." Kim left Olivia with the box and she heard her leave the apartment. Olivia was surprised at how nice Kim was being and oh how she preferred this over Kathy who had already had five children and would probably commanding her other then advising her. Olivia got ready for her bath and immediately felt better as the water engulfed her. Kim was gone for quite a while, Olivia was laying on her couch when Kim came back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh," Olivia stuck out her tongue.

"I'll take that as a feeling pregnant." Kim smiled.

"That about sums it up, so what did you get?"

"Well, I got you ginger ale, tea, crackers, potatoes, peanut butter, chicken, beef, salad- you ok?"

"I was until you mentioned beef."

"Sorry, oh and no deli meat at all unless it's cooked."

"I know, Lysteria, read all about it."

"I also got you some tums and Zantac which you can take while you're pregnant, oh vitamins until you get some from the doctor."

"I don't know how to thank you... or tell you how shocked I am at how nice you're being." Olivia admitted to her.

"I'm really not made of stone," Kim tried to explain, "I just act like it." They looked at each other for a moment and came to a friendship understanding, "Well I better run."

"Right and thank you got getting all of this stuff for me."

"Not a problem, I left my number on the fridge, call me if you need anything, I'll help if I'm not busy."

"Thanks."

"You should let Elliot know."

"Bye Kim."

"Just saying..." And she left, leaving Olivia with a bunch of groceries to put away. She made a face and threw the things that needed to be cold in the fridge and freezer, grabbed a box of saltines and left the rest on the counter. Laying back down she turned the television on and looked at the TV guide, she saw that it was a marathon of baby shows on The Learning Channel and chose it. Before she knew it she had dozed off to sleep, dreaming of the baby she would soon be in her arms finally.

AWWW.

I love pregnancy stories.

Review :)

Oh and who IS the father?

Gee.... I don't know.... hm....


	2. Elliot

AN: So glad you like the story and yes people are nice in this fic... you know why? Because I control them!!! Sorry... that was fun to type :P Anywho,

Elliot Stabler was finishing at the office when his phone went off.

"Stabler."

"You need to look at your caller ID, I always feel like I need to say something official when you answer like that." Kathy seemed so much happier since the divorce, they were better off as friends and parents, it had been rocky at first. Fights more then usual but now they talked to each other like adults, like friends.

"Well it is five till, I'm still on duty." Elliot teased her.

"Whatever, you're always working even if you're not there."

"Hey now, is that why you really called?" Elliot rolled his eyes trying to avoid an argument.

"Of course not, I have Eli with me and was not sure if you were still going to Olivia's."

"She's a bit under the weather but I think she's just tired."

"So you are still going?"

"I'd figure Eli and I would cheer her up, make her some soup or something."

"Yes sweetie you're going to Liv's tonight." Kathy said to a little boy repeating, "Liv, Liv... Liv."

"He sounds excited." Elliot smiled.

"I'm just happy he can't tell what's really going on." Kathy said sadly and Elliot's grin went away.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Early."

"Kathy-"

"No El, don't... I can't handle it right now, look feel free to come get Eli's stuff when you need to."

"Y-yeah, um do you just want to meet me at Liv's?"

"Well..."

"Daddy!" A little boy threw himself onto Elliot's leg and he pretended to be knocked over.

"Hey little man." Elliot lit up immediately and pulled his four year old over his shoulder.

"No fair!" Eli exclaimed.

"Kathy have you seen Eli? He disappeared." Elliot grinned at Kathy.

"Daddy I'm behind you!!!" The little boy giggled and Elliot pulled him back over his shoulder.

"Well there you are." Elliot kissed him on the cheek, "You ready to go to Liv's?"

"Liv! Oh are we going to watch Barney Daddy?"

"You really want to watch Barney? AGAIN?" Elliot asked the boy.

"I really, really, really want to."

"Eli give Mommy a kiss." Kathy came over and leaned in.

"Bye Mommy I love you." Eli told her.

"I love you too, I'll call you sweetie."

"K." Kathy left and Elliot set Eli down.

"Can I watch you awest a cwiminal?" Eli asked his father.

"You mean aRRest a cRiminal?" Elliot asked him.

"That's what I said Daddy."

"No son, you can't."

"Look who it is, Eli my man give me a five." Fin appeared and Eli slapped his hand into Fin's hand, "Wow that's one heck of an arm."

"Uncle Fin your silly."

"So are you two going to Olivia's?"

"Yup, yup, yup." Eli answered.

"Liv's not feeling well."

"Well send her my best, now get out of here."

"Oh Daddy can we get ice cream?!" Eli's eyes lit up.

"Man..."

"I'll eat all my peas."

"Yeah, you can get ice cream, just don't-"

"Daddy, mommy already knows you get me ice cream,"

"Oh she does."

"Yup, it's because she never gets it for me."

"Come on Eli, let's get out of here."

"Alright Daddy."

************Olivia's Apartment**********************

Elliot let Eli carry a bag while he put his key in the door of Olivia's apartment. He could hear the TV on and he opened the door, the moment he saw her asleep on the couch he put a finger to his lips. Eli nodded and they entered the apartment. Elliot went over to Olivia and smiled at her, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up so he didn't. He found the remote and turned off the TV, it was then that he noticed a small white thing in the corner. Curiosity got the best of him and when he saw what it was he sucked in a breath.

"Daddy?" Eli whispered to Elliot.

"Uh yeah?"

"Can I watch Barney in Liv's room?"

"Yeah buddy, I'll put it on for you." Elliot pocketed the white stick and Eli looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What did you just put in your pocket?" Eli asked him.

"Just something I found."

"If you found it here isn't it Liv's?"

"You want that ice cream?" Elliot asked Eli and the little boy rolled his eyes.

"What about my peas?"

"Let's just put Barney on ok?" Elliot got the DVD and put it on for Eli before getting his ice cream. His hands were shaking, his heart was pounding, he had to compose himself before washing his hands to get the ice cream for Eli. Once he had gotten the treat, Eli was happy watching Barney in Olivia's room. Elliot then went to the living room where Olivia was still sleeping. He wasn't sure if he should wake her... but he needed answers.

"Mmm." Olivia moaned as Elliot put a hand on her shoulder, "So tired..." she mumbled.

"Liv I need you to wake up." Elliot told her and she opened her eyes, they dilated in the light and she just looked at Elliot.

"What time is it?" She asked lazily.

"Almost Seven." Elliot answered.

"Where's Eli?" Olivia sat up, Elliot kept his hand on her shoulder as if she might break, she looked at him strangely but seemed to feel so bad she said nothing.

"He's watching Barney in your room."

"Oh... ok..." Olivia yawned and her hair was tousled making her look like she had just woken up from a bad dream.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her, trying to avoid the real question.

"Better, still tired."

"Liv I need to ask you something." Elliot sat down next to her and she looked at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Elliot pulled out the pregnancy test and Olivia stared at it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"It was next to you on the couch..."

"What do you want me to say?" Olivia asked after a few moments.

"How long have you known and why didn't you tell me?" Elliot kept his voice soft and calm.

"Only since this morning and I wasn't planning on telling anyone... so soon."

"You were going to hide it?!"

"Of course not I just needed to get used to the idea and the fact before I went telling everyone. It's a baby, which is huge and besides I still need to go to the doctor."

"Look I'm sorry for thinking you would hide it... you just tend to deal with things by yourself Liv and being pregnant is not something anyone should do alone."

"A lot of women do it." Olivia pointed out.

"Well too bad you've got a bunch of people who are going to help you then huh?" Elliot handed her the test and she couldn't help but smile.

"I can't say it's what I expected." she told him as he went to refill her ginger ale, Elliot smirked at her remark.

"Did you expect unicorns and lollipops?" He teased her as she thanked him for the ginger ale.

"Don't be stupid, I didn't know I'd be so sick."

"Kathy had horrible morning sickness with the girls... hey maybe it's a girl!"

"Maybe I'll be lucky enough to fall asleep and wake up in the second trimester."

"Oh come, you're finally pregnant and you know you love it." Elliot smiled big at her and she shrugged.

"I'll be ecstatic when I'm done having my insides expand."

"Can I ask the question?" Elliot bit his lip.

"No."

"But-"

"No... I don't want to talk about that, I mean is it really that important how I got pregnant or who I got pregnant with, no... all that is important is that I have a mini me growing in there and it will be here in eight months." Olivia looked down at her stomach and Elliot placed his hand on hers.

"But Liv-"

"No we are not going there." Olivia interrupted him and he wanted to throw something. She was so stubborn and if she was pregnant it only meant that she was even more so now. It had taken him a while to get used to regular Liv, pregnant Liv was going to be a hoot.

"Fine, I understand that you don't want to talk about it but sooner or later..."

"Can I pick later?" Olivia was about to eat a twizzler when Elliot ran to her and grabbed it.

"No!!"

"Please tell me why you stole food from a pregnant woman?"

"Licorice can cause miscarriage." Elliot chucked it into the trash can.

"Kim never mentioned that."

"Kim?"

"Oh... um she's the one who got me all of this stuff." Olivia pointed to the groceries hanging out in Olivia's kitchen.

"Kim knows?!"

"She overheard me and Munch talking-"

"John knows?! Good grief Liv, it sounds like I'm the only one who was never going to know. Me and Kathy." Elliot saw Olivia's face get slightly red and his shoulders fell, "Kathy knows... she knows?!"

"Well it wasn't like I could stop your wife, um ex wife, from using my bathroom this morning." Olivia looked down, "Are you angry?"

"No I'm not angry, hurt maybe but... no Liv I'm not angry."

"To tell you the truth you were the first one I wanted to tell when I was going to let people know." Olivia looked up at him and his face softened.

"Thank you." Elliot put his hand on her shoulder and felt how tense it was.

"I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow at ten."

"Want me to go?"

"Um...no, I think I can handle it,"

"But-"

"Just because you're the man in my life doesn't mean you have to-"

"I want to, look I've told you I'll support you through anything and your pregnant which means I'm helping you."

"El you really don't have to."

"Are you going to let me help you or not?" Elliot studied her face and it looked like she was struggling within herself.

"If you only promise me something." Olivia finally said.

"Anything."

"That you won't be too wonderful to me." And Olivia headed to the bathroom, leaving Elliot to wonder what she had meant, why she had asked him of that. What had she meant by that? Elliot heard her get sick in the bathroom and sighed, "Why they call it morning sickness I'll never know." He went to check on Eli and was surprised to see his son asleep and checked his watch. Eli's bedtime was early but the little tyke had been out all day with Kathy so he was bound to be tired. Elliot picked him up and took him into the guest room which had been made up for Eli and Elliot if anyone were to see it. Elliot tucked Eli into his toddler bed and kissed him goodnight, he turned on the nightlight and left the door cracked open.

"Eli asleep?" Olivia asked as Elliot came back into the living room.

"Yup, looks like we're sleeping over."

"Well I'm going to watch a program on TLC." Olivia turned the TV on and Elliot cringed.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't watch it."

"Why not?"

"It's called Maternity Ward."

"Exactly."

"Kathy watched this and it gave her nightmares,"

"Oh whatever, it will be fine." Olivia set the remote down and Elliot sat back and watched it with her. By the end of the hour, Olivia was clutching a pillow and making a face.

"I really don't want to say I told you so but..."

"Shut up." Olivia muttered, turning the TV off.

"You ok?"

"No... I'm not ok... I'm going to be pushing out a volleyball."

"It's not that bad." Elliot reassured her.

"Oh so you've done it before?"

"Well no..." Elliot blushed.

"So I don't think your opinion matters. But Kathy did, Kathy would tell me and it's too late to call her and oh my god I'm freaking out."

"Liv, calm down."

"I am calm," Olivia stood up and started pacing, "I have to get a new place... I mean I'll need more room, I need to go get a crib.... clothes... bottles...."

"You have over half of a year to do these things." Elliot stood up to stand next to her.

"That's IT?! Holy crap you're right, way too short."

"Liv, Kathy still has things from the girls when they were babies, clothes and bibs and we'll get you a new everything ok? And if you do have a boy you can have all of Eli's stuff."

"Really?" Olivia's eyes glistened with touched tears.

"Really." Elliot was attacked with a hug.

"I am so sorry for not telling you!" Olivia began to sob and Elliot patted her back.

"It's ok Liv."

"I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're just hormonal." Elliot was amused at her hormonal changes already.

"Y-you are the best friend I have ever had." Olivia sniffled and Elliot chuckled.

"Why don't I make you some tea and we get you into bed?"

"Can I have milk in my tea?" Olivia asked as if she she were ten.

"Yes, you can have milk." Elliot smiled at her.

"I'm going to go take another bath... helps me calm down."

"Not too hot," Elliot told her and she smiled.

"I know,"

"You take a bath and I'll make some tea."

"Thank you." Olivia headed for the bathroom and Elliot heard the water turn on... who.. how? Could he freak out now that he was alone? Olivia was pregnant, she was pregnant... she was going to have a baby. Was it... no it couldn't be. Olivia would have told him if...

"Quit it Stabler." Elliot told himself and he started to make Olivia her mint tea, he was not going to obsess over who was the father... he did not want to pressure Olivia but something was nagging at him. He checked on Eli as the tea was seeping. The water for the bath stopped running and he went to check on the tea. Elliot put some sugar in it, remembering honey was bad for pregnancy and set the tea tray down next to Olivia's bed.

"Crap," He heard Olivia say.

"What's up Liv?" Elliot hurried to the outside of the bathroom.

"Pajamas."

"I'll set them outside." Elliot went into her closet and found a pair of silk pajamas and put them on the door handle, he knocked to let her know they were out there and went back to the bedroom. Olivia appeared a few minutes later.

"Thank you." She laid down and he covered her with blankets, "This tea is delicious."

"I'm calling the captain and then heading onto bed."

"Ok, good night El."

"Night Liv, if you need anything I'll be in the other room."

"Thanks."

NEXT CHAPTER we go to the doctor. Perhaps Liv will finally reveal who the father is... or the story will.

Who knows.... I bet you guys are wondering who the father is aren't you?

*mwuahahaha*

Look at it this way, I can't write a whole story without telling you guys who the father is so don't worry. And I'm trying to keep the relationship authentic here, do we want Elliot to sleep next to Liv? YES... but would he really? They are best friends and in this story we will come to find that father or not, Elliot won't leave Olivia's side... aw....


	3. Father

AN: NEW STORY. M though... but check it out

Olivia waited in the car as Elliot dropped Eli off at his pre-school. She was sipping ginger ale and nibbling on a piece of Colby cheese when Elliot came back out.

"I don't think I can do this." Olivia said as Elliot got into the driver's seat.

"Go to the doctor?" Elliot asked stupidly.

"...yeah that's what I meant. No, eat like this. I am so hungry but feel so gross." Olivia made a face at the cheese and Elliot grinned at her.

"No worries, in a few months you'll be eating everything in sight."

"Gee El, just when I thought you didn't know how to make me feel better." Olivia watched as he laughed and pulled out of his parking spot. Olivia finished her piece of cheese and just looked at Elliot. Should she tell him?

"Something on my face?" Elliot asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what you and I put together will look like." If Olivia Benson knew how to give Elliot Stabler a heart attack, he was having one. He abruptly pulled out of traffic and parked the car and looked at Olivia.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to kill us?"

"I'm sorry." Olivia sighed, shutting her eyes tight. She didn't know why she had just said it like she had, she should have planned it like those women on TV, with dinner and... flowers and crap like that.

"Oh God no, no I'm sorry." Elliot reached over to take her hand but she pulled away, embarrassed to think that he would be happy and joyous like any expecting father. But no, he already had five other kids, why did he need another one. She should have said she woke up pregnant and had no idea why. Would have worked much better...

"I knew it was mine." Elliot's voice was not sad or grieving, it did not sound like he was angry. in fact he sounded in awe, "Liv would you look at me?"

"No." Olivia said, "I'd rather stay mad at you."

"Will that make you feel better?" Elliot asked her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I just told you I'm having your child and you're acting like I just told you what's for dinner tonight!"

"Do you want me to get angry? Storm off and never talk to you again? Leave you to raise the baby alone?" Elliot's response infuriated her.

"Something tells me you never reacted this way to Kathy telling you she was pregnant." Olivia finally looked at him and could see he had tears in his eyes.

"You're right, I never reacted to Kathy this way." Elliot sucked in a breath, "With Kathy it was always a... I'm pregnant pass the peas... don't get me wrong. All of my children are miracles, I love them.... but you telling me that I gave you a baby is an entirely different playing field." Elliot looked at Olivia and she made a face.

"I'm sure everyone will join me when I say 'What?'."

"Olivia you've wanted a baby for how long?"

"So long I never thought I'd have one, El why is this relevant?"

"I feel like this should be more special... you know... I take you out, we fall in love..." We're not already in love? Olivia was truly hurt by this but refused to let him see it.

"You're my best friend and we had a night of unbelievably hot and amazing drunken passion that resulted in this." Olivia pointed to her stomach.

"Was it really just that?" Elliot dared to ask her.

"Just what? Just sex? Obviously not. I mean hello... baby..."

"Maybe we just blamed it on the alcohol due to fear of ruining what we have." Elliot looked at her with intensity and she looked away.

"And a baby wouldn't ruin it?" Olivia asked.

"I can't believe I got you pregnant." Elliot sounded a bit proud and Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Well with your track record I'm not surprised." Olivia honestly told him.

"So... how do you wanna do this?"

"Um... well if you want me to marry you that's a big fat no." Olivia said to him.

"No Liv, I meant should I move in with you... should you move in with me?"

"I don't think we should change a thing." Olivia shrugged.

"So... we just act like friends who are having a baby?"

"Ross and Rachel did it."

"No, they got together."

"Did not."

"So did!"

"Whatever, look are we going to the doctor's appointment to see how far along I am or are we just going to pick you out as the father from guessing," Olivia laughed at Elliot's expression, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding you're the father I swear."

"Do you remember the sex?" Elliot asked her and she felt her face get hot.

"No," She lied, even though she remembered it very well. In fact it took all of her effort to not think about how his hands had felt on her and how their bodies-

"Me neither." Elliot said abruptly and pulled back into traffic. They did not speak the rest of the way and Olivia could not help but feel irate with Elliot. Did he think acting like it was no big deal was helping her?? Maybe he had acted calm for Kathy all those years but Olivia was not happy with freaking out alone.

"I wonder if they have a vending machine." Olivia said as they parked.

"I'm sure they do Liv."

"I need peanuts."

"Liv?" Elliot looked at her as she was unfastening her seat belt and she returned the look.

"Yeah?" He just kept looking at her but then shook his head.

"Nothin'."

"Right... let's get on in there." Olivia got out of the car and Elliot locked the doors. He held the doors open for her and offered to find a vending machine. Since Olivia could not make up her mind her told her he would get everything. She checked herself in and was given a sheet to fill out... she was halfway done when Elliot returned.

"I got you cashews. almonds, peanuts and what's wrong?" Elliot came to her side.

"It's asking history of things for my father." Olivia showed him the sheet, his eyes softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "What if someone is an orphan? What if someone doesn't know her real parents?" Olivia felt her eyes sting and Elliot began to say something but she shook her head at him. He rubbed her back and she handed him the clipboard, "It now needs your info." Elliot somehow managed to keep rubbing her back and filled out the paper at the same time.

"Olivia Benson?" A woman called and Olivia looked at Elliot, he took her hand and helped her up.

"I'm Olivia Benson." Olivia went up to the woman, Elliot next to her.

"And I assume this is Mr. Benson?"

"Oh, no he's just, we're just... he's not.... um... he's here for support." Olivia ran over her words and the nurse smiled.

"Good man, now lets weigh you." Olivia and Elliot followed the nurse, Olivia was weighed and then showed a room, "Get undressed and here's a cup for you to pee in for a urine sample." The nurse left and Elliot turned on her.

"Support?" Elliot was upset.

"I stumbled, choked... I'm sorry OK?"

"I'm the father!"

"Do you know how weird it would be for me to have said, 'yes this is the father but we're just keeping it casual'? Oh yeah that would have gone over so very well." Olivia couldn't believe he was upset. He wasn't pregnant, he did not have to deal with nausea and questions.

"We don't have to keep it casual." Elliot told her.

"We are not getting together just because I'm pregnant." Olivia insisted, starting to undress.

"You know that wouldn't be the reason." Elliot retorted.

"Then why had we never gotten together before?"

"We made love dammit, a few times I might add!" Elliot hissed at her.

"I thought it wasn't memorable." Olivia mocked him.

"I lied!"

"Well me too." Olivia was now flushed and he looked up at her.

"Look Liv we can't argue like this anymore, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Well excuse me for being moody, this is all of your fault you know." Olivia put her hair up and Elliot was just staring at her.

"You know, you're cute when your angry. Sexy even."

"El..."

"I've always wanted to tell you that and now I can." Elliot held out a hand to her and she looked at it.

"Now you get all Romeo on me." Olivia watched as he kept his hand out and waited for him to make a move with it, as if sensing her feelings, Elliot touched her thigh and her eyes closed at his touch. She felt his finger trace up to her stomach and despite her nausea, Olivia began to want Elliot. She shivered when he touched a tender spot above her navel.

"I remember everything Liv." Elliot whispered huskily, "Like how you like to be touched... here." Olivia bit her lip.

"I was reading." Olivia sighed and Elliot was now standing next to her, nuzzling her neck with his mouth... teasing her with his lips.

"Yeah?"

"That sex is really good for pregnancy." This must have been the key to his lock because he engulfed his mouth on hers and she snaked her arm around his neck. The door opened and they snapped apart.

"Sorry for interrupting, you must be having a girl... hormones run wild with them." The doctor smiled at them and Olivia blushed furiously.

"I never peed in the cup." Olivia said.

"Your blood test you submitted earlier came back positive so why don't we do an ultrasound to see how far along you are?" The doctor smiled and Olivia got on the table, "So you must be Elliot." The doctor said and Elliot went alert.

"Yeah.... how did you know?"

"Olivia has mentioned you before."

"So how about that ultrasound." Olivia smiled and she squirmed at the probe.

"This might feel weird."

"Great." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and he looked at the screen. Olivia's mouth dropped when she saw the tiny flutter on the screen.

"Looks like you are five weeks Olivia, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I was feeling sick but... seeing that..."

"It's beautiful." The doctor smiled at them.

"Um doctor?" Elliot spoke up.

"Yes?"

"How many flutters are in there?" Elliot sounded excited.

"One El, there's one." Olivia squinted at the screen.

"Yes it's too soon to tell but it looks like one. Why Elliot?" The doctor removed the probe and the screen went blank.

"No reason."

"Why?" Olivia prompted Elliot.

"You have no reason to wonder, unless twins run in your family Elliot."

"They do." Elliot smiled and Olivia felt her heart drop two inches.

"Twins?!"

"It looked like one," The doctor assured her.

"One or two... just as long as it's healthy." Olivia answered.

"That's the spirit." The doctor smiled, "Let me get you some dates and prenatal vitamins and if you two could wait until you get home to finish..."

"Right, thank you." Olivia smiled at her and the doctor left.

"We're having a baby," Elliot said to her, "You're having my baby... oh my god." Elliot's face became red and Olivia set a hand on his cheek.

"Is this the delayed reaction?" She asked, smiling at him. He responded by kissing her, he tasted like he had the night they made love and she smiled into his mouth.

"I'm going to be a good Father Liv." He promised her.

"I know you will, look at the kids you already have." Olivia kissed his nose.

"No... I mean yeah... but... this is different... I want to be there for you and the baby all of the time. I want to be there when it's born, when it takes it's first step... I want to be there for everything."

"What are you saying Elliot?"

"Now I'm not quitting my job Liv, but I am going to tell the captain that I need a different schedule."

"El-"

"No listen to me I've thought about this, you are my life. And with our lives we made a little life-"

"You've been watching too many soap operas." Olivia teased him.

"You're going on maternity leave right?"

"Well-"

"Liv you have to, you can't fight perps while you're pregnant,"

"I'm going to stay until I start to show."

"I don't know..." Elliot looked nervous.

"Look if anything dangerous happens I'll back off, I'll wear a vest at all times and will probably accept a desk job... eventually."

"I'm so happy I could give you a baby Liv." Elliot told her.

"Well I'm happy to hear it, because this baby isn't going anywhere and neither am I." Olivia grinned at him.

"How about out of this doctor's office?" Elliot suggested.

"That would be really nice." Olivia smiled.

********************************

"You're what?" Don Cragen looked like he had just seen snow for the first time, "I'm going to be a pop pop?" Olivia laughed at his reaction and then looked at Elliot.

"I'm only a month but we thought you should know." Olivia looked between Elliot and the captain.

"You did this?" Don asked, not surprised at all and Elliot grinned.

"Yup, sure did."

"So what does this mean?" The captain asked, "If you two are together now I'm really going to have to think about-"

"We are but we're not." Olivia explained.

"Come again?" Don looked doubtful.

"We have a cover story." Elliot explained.

"Oh you have a cover story do you? Am I finally going to know what goes on in those crazy heads of yours?"

"El isn't the father, I got artificially inseminated." Olivia shrugged.

"No."

"Would you rather me pretend that some guy got me pregnant and took off?" Olivia asked him.

"That would mean a lot of seriously pissed off detectives, including myself." Elliot pointed out.

"Who else knows that you're pregnant?" Don asked.

"Kim, John and... Kathy."

"Kathy?!"

"Yes Kathy." Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"Wow, you two really love getting your hands full don't you? And now you're including me." Don did not look upset, he looked amused, "We'll go along with the cover... only until the baby is born, Elliot you're going to father this child correct?"

"Of course."

"Well we can't have you randomly talking to Olivia's belly all of the time now can we without raising suspicion?"

"It wouldn't be suspicious..." Elliot muttered.

"Yes it would." Olivia and Don sad at the same time.

"We'll sneak it."

"If IAB finds out about this..." Don warned.

"You had nothing to do with it." Olivia nodded and the captain cringed.

"I hope you two consider the name Donald if it's a boy."

SORRY THIS WAS SHORT!!!!

I started another one rated M...

it's rated M for a reason people....

lol


	4. Complication

AN: I am so sorry I have been dead from the net... omg... here is chapter 4. Thank you oh loyal readers!! I am going to be updating every story!!

"You got what?" Fin dropped his ham and cheese sandwich and his mouth dropped open. It was lunch time and Olivia had decided to announce her pregnancy to her one co-worker who did not know.

"You heard her, Liv couldn't find a guy good enough so she ordered a genius, but you still got me baby." Munch teased Fin who rolled his eyes at him.

"Congratulations Liv, you're going to make a great mom." Fin came over to give her a hug, "No need waiting on a man, he can just come later." Fin told her and Elliot entered the room.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked, playing the dumb card.

"He doesn't know?" Fin asked and Munch raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia could tell that Elliot was trying to not do the dance of joy again so he just pushed Fin out of the way and pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats Liv! Oh that's wonderful!"

"You're taking a desk job right?" Munch asked sounding all fatherly.

"No, once I start to waddle I probably will." Olivia felt Elliot's arms tighten in concern.

"You should take a desk job." Elliot told her making her feel more center of attention then needed.

"I'll be fine." Olivia insisted, "You don't need to be so concerned."

"Yeah who are you the father?" Munch teased Elliot who swapped an amused look with Olivia.

"No but I am her best friend." Elliot said, "And her partner."

"I gotta be in on this Liv, you really should be careful." Munch said as Fin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you've gotta take some time off." Fin put in.

"Guys I'm fine, really... I'm not breaking... I'm pregnant."

"Still Liv, you should take it easy, let us do all of the-" But before Elliot could finish Olivia was on her way to the bathroom. Oh this was the only part she hated about being pregnant, she knew that the oatmeal earlier was a bad idea.

"Liv... you OK?" Kim came into the bathroom and Olivia groaned in response.

"I have something for you." A hand came from underneath the door and Olivia made a face.

"A lollipop? I'm not five... I'm pregnant."

"Exactly, it's called a Preggy pop, they have essential oils that are great for calming the stomach... I promise you that it will work in two seconds."

"...Ok... I'll bite." Olivia flushed the toilet and took the lolipop from Kim. After rinsing her mouth out and washing her hands she stuck a pink one in her mouth and was shocked at how good it was, "Oh my god... this is so... good where did you get these?"

"A baby store, you can also order them online, how are you feeling?"

"Much better! Wow these things are a lifesaver." Olivia savored the Lavender taste and felt her whole body go calm.

"I got you a bunch, they're on your desk. So have you told everyone yet?"

"Yes." Olivia sucked on the pop.

"Who is the father?" Kim asked looking truly intrigued.

"Um... I don't know. Some mathematical genius who won a Pulitzer... that's all I know." Olivia hated lying about this, she wanted to tell everyone that it was Elliot's, that this baby had a father but she knew what would happen if she did.

"You know... you're a great cop. Not a very good liar though." Kim came closer to her, "You know if you tell me the truth I actually won't tell anyone."

"The truth is sometimes a bad thing." Olivia said softly.

"Olivia who is the father?" Kim lowered her voice.

"Who do you think?" Olivia looked at the other woman whose eyes got bigger and she bit her lip.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah." Olivia agreed.

"And... does he..."

"Oh of course he knows and so does the captain but... we have to keep it quiet Kim, at least until the baby is born you know?"

"Hate me for asking this but... how do you expect to keep this a secret?"

"I have no choice." Olivia answered truthfully.

"So is Elliot going to the appointments or no?"

"To keep it low key that is a no." Olivia sighed.

"I'm so sorry Olivia... if you want me to I can go."

"Thank you." Olivia went back to sucking on her lollipop and they left the bathroom.

"Liv, we got a case." Elliot called to her.

"I'll go." Fin piped up.

"No you won't... I still have a job to do." Olivia kept her lollipop in her mouth and grabbed the bag of them off of her desk.

"Liv..." Elliot started.

"You mention anything about taking it easy and I'll kick you." Olivia threatened sweetly and Elliot gulped but said nothing. Olivia could be scary but pregnant Olivia was something not to be messed with.

"A lollipop Liv?" Elliot asked her as they got into the squad car.

"It's a Preggy pop, Kim got them for me." Olivia smiled as she hooked her seatbelt over her shoulder.

"You're really going to go to talk to a victim with a lollipop in your-"

"Yes. It keeps the puke down." Olivia said impatiently and Elliot shut up. They got to their destination and Olivia wa squirming, her bladder was collapsing and she bit her lip.

"You OK?" Elliot asked her, "Is is the baby?"

"I have to pee." Olivia whined.

"You didn't go before we left?" Elliot asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like it would matter, I have to pee every time I move." Olivia muttered, "Oh god do you think they will let me use their bathroom?" Olivia asked as they got out of the car.

"I'm sure they will- Liv, wait up!" Olivia was already knocking on the door doing the pee dance, holding her stomach.

"Who is it?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, can you open up please?" Olivia asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh thank god," The woman had a bruise on her eye and Olivia tried to stand straight.

"How can we help you?" Elliot asked her and she looked at Olivia.

"Are you OK?" The victim asked and Olivia squeezed a smile.

"Actually can I use your bathroom? Too many latte's." Olivia lied but the victim opened her door right away.

"First door on the left." She let Olivia through to relief. Once Olivia was done she joined Elliot and the Vic in the living room.

"So Lucy can you tell us what happened?" Elliot was asking her.

"He's my ex, he broke in and the moment he was gone I called you guys... he um... he raped me."

"When did he rape you?" Olivia asked, her voice gentle.

"Less then an hour ago..."

"Would you like me to take you to get a rape kit done? To help us arrest him sooner?" Olivia asked ignoring her stomach.

"I hate rape kits, they're like being violated all over again." Lucy said, "They take hours... I... I won't do it."

"Well that's that." Elliot closed his notepad and Olivia looked at him.

"What's what?" Lucy asked her tone rising.

"We can't really get him too well if-"

"Now that isn't true El but... Lucy I will hold your hand the whole time and it will be worth it to have the kit done." Olivia explained.

"Oh and I suppose you know what it's like to have one done?" Lucy asked Olivia who said nothing, her hormones were going every which way, perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Actually I do." Olivia revealed causing Elliot to suck in a breath and Lucy looked taken back, "And I'm OK." Olivia held out her hand.

"So you'll stay with me?" Lucy asked. Elliot had gotten up and went over to the window.

"Yeah sweetie, I'll stay with you the whole time." Olivia took her hand and Lucy agreed.

*************** At the Hospital****************

"Why did you tell her you had a rape kit done?" Elliot asked Olivia as Lucy was going to the bathroom.

"Because I have... remember? With Harris waaaay back in the day?" Olivia was sucking on another lollipop.

"But it's confidential... Liv... I love you but you're not thinking clearly."

"You wanted her to do the rape kit correct?" Olivia felt very irritated at this.

"But not at your expense."

"Ugh nothing satisfies you... nothing. Look why don't you go back to the precinct and I'll stay with her." Olivia was feeling her fuse get short.

"I think you should probably go home." Elliot advised her.

"I promised her I'd be here." Olivia demanded, "Don't stress me out El."

"Do you promise that you will go home when this is over?"

"If I can." Olivia answered.

"No... promise me."

"Fine, I'll go home, ugh." Olivia was being a complete pill and she knew it but she was hungry and nauseous at the same time. Her back hurt and so did her legs. The rape kit too two hours and once it was all over with Olivia felt worse then she had, why did she feel so bad?

"Detective are you OK?" The nurse asked Olivia.

"Just a little faint is all."Olivia said, rubbing her eyes.

"Where is your partner?" The nurse asked.

"Oh... he's back at... um... he's." But Olivia's vision began to go blurry.... she all of the sudden felt so faint that her body felt like sand.

"Oh god!" Lucy cried out as Olivia collapsed to the floor, luckily everything was finished and the nurse sent Lucy out to be with another doctor. Smell-o-salts were put under Olivia's nose and she came to.

"Are you OK?" The nurse asked her.

"Um... yeah... I think so. Just got faint is all..."

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked her.

"What?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"How did you..."

"I'm a nurse remember? When was the last time you ate something?" The nurse had helped Olivia up and she was now sitting sipping some apple juice.

"Um... this morning?"

"You'll have to start carrying something around for the low blood sugar, you should be OK. Should I call the father?" The nurse asked.

"Oh... um the father is out of the picture." Olivia lied.

"Is there someone I can call for you?" Olivia was about to say Elliot but then remembered keeping it quiet.

"Kim Greylick." Kim was there in minutes, she had brought a sandwich as well as milk for Olivia to eat. Elliot had been called as well to come pick up Lucy but Olivia was not going to tell him she fainted, he would have had a cow right then and there.

"Are you going to let him know?" Kim asked Olivia once they were out in the hallway.

"He doesn't need to know." Olivia insisted.

"As the father and as your best friend and lover he should know..." Kim advised.

"I don't want him to worry." Olivia pointed out.

"Do you want things to work?"

"Of course I do."

"Then be honest with him, now come on I'm taking you home." Kim held out her arm and Olivia began to follow her. It was then that a sharp pain shot through her back and she cried out in pain. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing just a shooting pain... I'm fine." Olivia breathed in and out, the pain was gone but still a bit dull aching.

"No, you need to be checked out." Kim told her.

"I'm fine, really." Olivia ignored the pain that was there again.

"Olivia even if it's just a gas pain, you need to get it checked out." Kim told her and she sighed.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow ok?" Olivia promised.

"You need to let Elliot know so he can... I'm sorry... I just... worry."

"No it's OK... thank you." And Olivia meant it. Kim took her home where she curled up on the couch and watched TV, sipping ginger ale. Kim had just left and Elliot had called to check on her.

"I have something I need to tell you when you get here." Olivia told him.

"Are you OK? Is the baby OK? What is it?"

"Don't worry El, just come by when your done OK?" Olivia hung up and went back to watching "A Baby Story" on The Learning Channel, it was then that she felt the pain again, more excruciating then before, so horrible that she screamed out in agony. Her phone... where was the phone? The pain was gone for a moment and then returned. She found her phone and called Elliot.

"Yeah Liv?" He answered.

"I need you... we need you." Olivia squeaked out.

"Oh god call 911, I'll be there in less then a minute."

"Hurry El." Olivia hung up and called an ambulance but when they began to ask her questions the pain got so bad that she could not focus. Elliot got there just in the nic of time and took the phone from her and spoke to them, holding Olivia at the same time.

"It's going to be ok, they are on their way, Shhh, it's going to be ok." Elliot reassured her as she sobbed. Not her baby...


	5. Resolution

AN: Sorry for the delay!! Zebra's threw me for a loop lol.

Olivia was crying as Elliot held her hand helping her breathe in and out.

"What's happening?" Olivia sobbed to Elliot.

"Baby it could be anything OK? Liv look at me, you're pregnant. Things are bound to hurt, are you having any lower cramps?" Elliot knelt down closer to her.

"They are lower and in my back..." Olivia began to have trouble breathing due to the pain.

"Just hang on babe, hang on." There was a pounding on the door and Elliot answered immediately, "Her names Olivia, she's almost six weeks pregnant, experiencing pain in her lower abdomen and back." Elliot explained as they rushed in and headed over to Olivia.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Shana, can you tell me where you're hurting? Anywhere else besides the places your husband told me?" Olivia did not dispute the fact that Elliot wasn't her husband, it was not important, her baby however was.

"That's it." Olivia bit her lip.

"Any fever? Vomiting? Bleeding?"

"No... no and no." Olivia answered, "Nothing out of the normal..."

"Good, that's a good sign, come on we'll take you to the hospital. We're going to lift you onto a stretcher so that the baby isn't compromised." Olivia was lifted up, her side killing her, she breathed deeply in and out. Elliot rode in the ambulance with her as they gave her oxygen and took her blood sugar. The ambulance ride felt so long and Olivia's pain was getting worse.

"We're here Liv, we're here." Elliot squeezed her hand and all she could do was nod, "You're going to be OK, listen to me everything will be OK." Elliot sounded like he meant it and this comforted Olivia. She was rolled into an ER room as the doctors came to see her immediately.

"Ms. Benson, hi I'm doctor Gold, I'm going to take a look at your stomach." The doctor pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach as Olivia held onto Elliot's hand, squeezing it whenever she felt the pain again, "I'm going to push on certain places, tell me if and when it hurts."

"Ow." Olivia cried out as the doctor pressed on her lower abdomen, she made a noise, kept poking her with his fingers. Nothing else hurt, the doctor had her sit up with the help of Elliot and the doctor hit her on her back causing her to scream out in pain.

"Yup, that's what I thought. I want to get some samples before I diagnose, Ms. Benson I believe that you're baby is just fine, it's you I'm concerned about." Dr. Gold gave her a pat on the shoulder, "There's no cause to believe that the baby is in danger, it's too early to diagnose but I believe you have a simple bladder infection that is causing you to feel this way... it is very common in pregnancy. I'll be back." The Dr. left Olivia in relieved tears and she looked over at Elliot.

"You and the baby are OK Liv, you're OK." Elliot pulled her into his arms gently and she was so relieved she thought she might faint from it. After being asking to pee in a cup and some blood was taken, the doctor had ordered her some Tylenol for the pain.

"Looks like we caught it in time," Dr. Gold was reading the chart as he walked back in, "I've put you on some antibiotics, now if anything changes, get's worse or does not change I want you to return immediately OK?"

"Thank you Doctor... so much." Olivia smiled at him and he returned the smile warmly.

"You're welcome, now get home and rest." He left the couple, Elliot was looking like he had been run over with a bus and Olivia almost felt bad for him.

"You can El, I'll call-"

"No way, I'm not leaving you." Elliot shook his head, placing his hand on her lower belly, "I'm not leaving either of you."

"Low profile El... remember?"

"So I can't be a friends helping another? Olivia it would be suspicious if I _didn't_ help you." Elliot did have a point and she gave in.

"Ok then... let's go home." Elliot went to get the car after speaking to a nurse who got Olivia wheelchair.

"Get on in Honey, let's take you to discharge and you'll be on your way." Oliva got into the portable device and was wheeled into a room to sign some papers and pick up her prescriptions.

"Take care." The nurse wheeled her out so she could meet Elliot who helped Olivia into the car.

"I think that I'm hungry." Olivia blurted out.

"Anything in particular?" Elliot seemed almost afraid to ask.

"Potatoes with barbecue sauce." Olivia saw his nose crinkle and he looked at her in amusement.

"Potatoes with BQ sauce it is, I do wanna get you home first and into bed." Elliot told her and she decided to no argue. Elliot had more experience with this then she did and she could not but feel horribly unprepared for any of this... of course who always was? A surprise pregnancy was something that hit women all of the time and she was no exception.

"The pain is finally going away." Olivia shared with Elliot as he stopped at a red light.

"Good," He smiled in genuine relief but did not look at her.

"You're angry." Olivia observed.

"What? Liv of course I'm not angry... what for?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want everyone to know that this is your child..." The fact that he did not say anything confirmed it or her.

"Let's not talk about that right now, OK Liv?"

"I promise you that one day people will know that you are this baby's father." Olivia took his free hand and she saw him smile, his eyes squinting.

"I know." Was all Elliot could say and that was enough for her.

AN: This was a really short chapter... like the shortest but with filming I can only do a bit at a time. Bare with me guys!! And thanks for reading!! REVIEW, I wanted to let you know that Liv and the baby were ok.


	6. Conversation

AN: I suck… I know…. But I am back!

"El… what are you doing?" Olivia asked Elliot as she left her bathroom after taking a short shower. Elliot was making himself a bed on the couch and did not say a word, "Are you really doing that pretending not to hear me thing?" Olivia was tired and her head hurt but she could not go to sleep, knowing that Elliot was upset with her.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight Liv and Eli is with Kathleen, I gave her a call. See you in the morning," Elliot removed his shirt and his shoes and got underneath the comforter on Olivia's couch. Olivia just stared at him before coming over to the couch and sitting on his feet, "Liv!" Elliot protested.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying to not go to sleep angry?" Olivia asked, not moving.

"Liv… I can't feel my foot…" Elliot did not look at her.

"I think that we, you and I, should test that theory don't you?"

"Liv… seriously losing feeling in my left foot." Elliot tried to turn but did not want to hurt Olivia so he stayed where he was.

"So you are angry at me because you think that I do not want to tell people that you are the father," Olivia finally got up, just so she could grab the huge box of pretzels on top of the fridge, "Incoming," Olivia muttered, so Elliot could sit up before she sat back down again, "Admit it El… you're angry… it won't hurt my feelings." Olivia said this in truth, it would not hurt her feelings. However her hormones might say otherwise.

"I just don't think we should keep it a secret like it is a bad thing…" Elliot finally looked at her and she nodded, taking a bite of a pretzel and chewing thoughtfully.

"Well… according to the law, it is frowned upon and you and I would be out of a job if IAB found out." Olivia reminded him, "El, trust me when I tell you that I want to be normal with you right now. Baby shopping and all of that stuff, screaming off of the rooftops that WE are having a baby… but it would make things worse," Olivia sighed sadly.

"What if… we told Fin?" Elliot asked softly.

"What?"

"Well… I trust Fin and Munch… and I mean, I want some people to know the truth Liv." Elliot insisted.

"What about Kathy?" Olivia set the pretzels down, all of the sudden not ever wanting to eat one ever again.

"Kathy?" Elliot echoed.

"Yeah… your ex wife who loves me and is happy and… how do you think she would feel about all of this?" Olivia turned so she was now facing Elliot.

"Well, it is not like she would be surprised," Elliot shrugged.

"So… you would not care if I called Kathy right now and told her who the father of this baby was?" Olivia challenged Elliot and he set his eyes on hers.

"No," Elliot said firmly, "I would rather be the one to tell her but… everyone is going to find out anyway Liv so why rush it?"

"Exactly my point! El… this is all new and… you are new and… I just want to have a good pregnancy."

"I really hate that I am not the father," Elliot muttered, taking Olivia's hand.

"We know that you are," Olivia smiled softly at him.

"I know that, that is supposed to make me happy… but it feels…"

"Like I am ashamed of you?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yes."

"Well, I am not. If anything I am pretty damn proud to be carrying your baby El,"

"Really?" Elliot asked timidly.

"Of course!" Olivia placed a hand on her stomach, "I would not have it any other way El." Olivia paused, "Well… maybe… but in that sense, I would only want to be having your baby."

"I am happy to hear that," Elliot put a hand on her cheek.

"Are you really sleeping on the couch?" Olivia asked him in a bland voice.

"Yes."

"Just sleep with me," Olivia put her arms out.

"Um…"

"Next to me… I could use some company," Olivia said sincerely.

"Ok." Elliot got up from the couch and held out his hand to help Olivia up.

"Does this mean you really and truly forgive me?" Olivia asked before taking his hand.

"Liv…" Elliot's voice drifted off.

"Well?" Olivia kept looking up at him.

"Yes… I understand." Elliot smiled down at her and she took his hand, together they walked to her bedroom, both asleep within moments after wrapping their arms around one another.

SVU.. * * * * * * *

"Captain… I am fine, I do not need to stay home today," Olivia argued into her cell phone the next morning.

"Olivia, Elliot faxed in the doctor's note and I have got to go by their orders. Stay home and rest,"

"But-"

"You need to get better for the baby, Liv." And with that the Captain hung up. Olivia blew out some air and hung up her phone. The smell of pancakes wafted into her nose and she seemed to be happy about it.

"Did you fax you in my doctor's note?" Olivia asked Elliot as he came in with a glass of orange juice with a vitamin for her.

"Is that a trick question?" Elliot asked her, "Or did the captain tell you?"

"Apparently I am ordered to stay home and rest today," Olivia grumbled, "I feel fine." She chugged down her juice and pouted, "I do! I feel fine, despite the headache and stomach ache and… dizziness and…" She finally gave up.

"I gotta go into the office to do some work but I will be back around lunch time. Can you stomach some pancakes and eggs?" Elliot asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"I think so," Olivia answered. Elliot appeared with a tray full of food and Olivia smiled, "Did you really make me breakfast in bed?" Olivia asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Maybe." Elliot set it down in front of her, "I will be back, if you need anything… anything Liv please call me." Elliot leaned down to kiss her cheek and she listened as he left. Thankful that her stomach was not turning, Olivia downed her breakfast, eating every last wonderful bite.


	7. Dinner and a date?

AN: I want to apologize in advance for the short chapters, due to how busy my life has gotten (yes more so then last time!) I may not be able to give you long chapter BUT I can give you these so… enjoy! Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out my youtube channel! The handle is JuniperBRZE. I have an amazing slew of EO videos as well as vlogs and trailers for my other stories.

"Liv?" Elliot called as he put his key into Olivia's apartment's keyhole. There was no answer so Elliot figured she might be in the bath. Elliot shut the door and called for her again, "Liv!" The fact that she was not answering made him a little worried, "Olivia?" Elliot called more urgently, he opened her bedroom door and felt a huge sigh of relief over take him when he saw that she was sleeping on her bed. The book, "What to Expect while expecting" was laying down on her chest, she must have fallen asleep while reading. Elliot went over to her softly, but just as he was about to put a cover over her, she stirred.

"El?" Olivia murmured, opening her eyes.

"Hey… I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to cover you up," Elliot sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's ok… apparently making a child causes me to get tired… what is that about?" Olivia smiled and then yawned.

"I brought you Chinese," Elliot pulled out an eggroll from his pocket, it was wrapped in a brown paper bag, "I know it's not too romantic but it's still nice and hot."

"Thanks," Olivia sat up and took the eggroll, examined it, took a bite, chewed for a moment and then took another bite, "Yup… tastes amazing. We approve. See? You are already a great father." Olivia threw in and Elliot smiled, then it faltered as he remembered how he had to hide it from everyone. He knew that Cragen and Olivia meant well, but it still hurt him, having to walk around and pretend that this was not his child.

"El?" Olivia finished the egg roll and was now looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Elliot attempted to snap out of it.

"I… thought a lot about our talk last night and… took the liberty of inviting a few people over for dinner tonight." Olivia started.

"What do you mean?"

"I called Munch and Fin… as well as Kim and Cragen… I spoke to Cragen after you left and told him that you and I would prefer it if the only close cops to us knew about the baby." Olivia watched Elliot "Knew about the real origin of the baby."

"Liv…" Elliot could not stop the smile that was spreading over his face.

"Your happiness is important to me El… and if you are not happy then… we are not happy," Olivia took his hand and put it on her stomach, "So… I am sorry if any of this hurt you in the process." Olivia's eyes bored into his and he wanted to kiss her so badly. Elliot was still unsure of what was going on between them. They never did get to finish what they started in the doctor's office.

"Thank you." Elliot smiled said, leaning down to kiss her forehead but Olivia tilted her head up so he caught her lips. Elliot kissed her softly and then pulled away to see Olivia's smile.

"I know that people usually wait to have a baby… but we are not like other people." Olivia kissed him again, "So… what do you say El?"

"If you are asking me what I think you are then the answer is yes." Elliot felt his face get red.

"What do you think that I am asking you?" Olivia got a mischievous look on her face.

"I think that you are asking me out on a date," Elliot answered her coyly.

"Oh am I?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes… you are asking me out for this week end, possibly a picnic and then later on a nice dinner at a nice restaurant, whichever one you choose. You are also asking me to maybe go to a movie if I am up to it and if I am not, then I can have you choose some movies to watch here… at your apartment." Elliot watched Olivia's face as it turned from shock to happiness and surprise.

"Well then… I was going to see if you wanted to help me make dinner for everyone tonight but that other option sounds pretty awesome too." Olivia smiled at him, "Yes El… I would love to go out with you this week end."

"And I would love to help you make dinner tonight." Elliot leaned down to give her another kiss before standing up, "And thank you so much for asking me out Liv… I think that this could be the best date of my life."

"As long as the baby is happy with it, I am." Olivia sat up with the help from Elliot, "What do you say to lunch?" Olivia asked Elliot and he nodded.

"I would say that we could go out but… you should rest…"

"I am in the mood for something weird anyway," Olivia admitted.

"Like what?"

"French Fries with Alfredo sauce on them, along with a piece of home made baked chicken in lemon and pepper."

"That… is quite the combination and I would be happy to make that for you." Elliot chuckled as they walked into the kitchen together, hand in hand.

SVU SVU SVU SVU

"That was the best steak I have ever had," Fin pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth.

"Amazing baked potato if I do say so myself." John agreed with Fin.

"Glad to see you feeling better Liv, how is the little guy… or gal doing in there?" Fin asked, looking at Olivia.

"It's good… making me sicker than a dog but I still love it." Olivia's joke made everyone chuckle and Elliot looked at Olivia. She nodded and he clinked his wine glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Speaking of the little tyke that is going on in there…" Elliot stood up, "I have an announcement to make." Elliot looked at the table that was looking back at him. Cragen looked apprehensive, Kim looked neutral, and Fin and John just looked amused.

"We have an announcement to make," Olivia added, "This baby is…"

"Mine." Elliot said it as if ripping off a band aid, quick and easy. He then downed the rest of his wine, ready for a bear, "Anyone need seconds? Thirsty? Liv?" Elliot picked up her glass of Apple juice and she nodded.

"What?" Fin and Munch asked in unison.

"Well I already knew so I am not shocked, I would love seconds Elliot." Kim smiled, holding up her wine glass.

"You knew before us?" John was aghast.

"Kim knew?" Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Well she kind of guessed and I did not negate it." Olivia shrugged.

"So you two… how long have you been going out?" Fin asked, taking a chug of his beer.

"Um." Olivia looked frazzled.

"Captain, did you know about this?" John looked at the captain who was conveniently chewing on a large piece of steak. Everyone stared at him until he swallowed and set his utensils down.

"As Captain of Special Victims, I was told." Don nodded.

"Wait a second, how long have you two been keeping your thing a secret." Fin looked at Olivia.

"It's not really… a thing." Olivia frowned.

"It was after you and Kathy divorced right?" John chimed in, now looking at Elliot.

"Ok everyone calm down, the way this baby happened was… well…" Elliot chewed on his lower lip.

"Well obviously it was an accident," John put in.

"Why will no one answer the question of how long have you two been a thing?" Fin now looked sick himself.

"We are not… a thing." Olivia sighed.

"What?" Elliot looked at her.

"Well, we are just starting to… look into it." Olivia muttered.

"So… you two are together now because he got you pregnant?" Fin asked Olivia.

"We would have eventually gotten together pregnancy or no pregnancy." Elliot said, making everyone stop talking.

"Elliot's right, the baby was an accident but a happy one." Olivia took Elliot's hand, "And the reason you are here tonight is so we could share it with you and I am sorry for lying to you guys about… the artificial insemination. We just did not want IAB to find out." Olivia explained.

"So… why is Kim here?" John asked. Kim shot him a look and Fin snorted.

"The feeling is mutual Munch," Kim gave him a dry smile.

"Kim is here because she is actually pretty helpful with this," Olivia smiled at Kim who shot a small smile back.

"So is everyone in agreement?" The captain intervened.

"For what?" Fin asked, looking utterly confused.

"For keeping this quiet?" The captain looked at all of them.

"Well yeah… of course, we wouldn't want them to get in trouble." John nodded, "I would never tell IAB. This stays here."

"Fin?" Elliot looked at Fin, who stayed quiet for only a few seconds.

"Of course you guys can trust me, I aint telling no one."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"You guys should really listen for someone when they are coming in," A voice said behind all of them. Olivia turned to see Kathleen standing there with a sleeping Eli in her arms, she had tears in her eyes but not happy ones, "I… had a copy of the key that mom gave me to get in here just in case…" Kathleen left for a moment, to put Eli into Olivia's bed and then came back into the dining area, "Please tell me that you two were never together behind mom's back! Tell me!" Kathleen erupted on her father.

"No, you know that I would never do that while your mom and I were still together." Elliot told Kathleen, "And you know that Olivia would never do that either!"

"We were going to tell you separately." Olivia told Kathleen.

"I don't know how to feel about this…" Kathleen admitted.

"I am sure it is confusing," Olivia told her.

"I just hate secrets," Kathleen wiped her tears away, "Feel better Liv." Kathleen then turned and shot out the door, crying softly.

"So… I take it now the cat is out of bag?" John was the first to say something; everyone looked at him and just frowned, "What? Well it felt right to say."

"Who wants desert?" Olivia asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, I would love some."

"Sure!"

"Count me in!"

"No thanks," the captain shook his head, "I need to get back to the station but thank you for the nice meal guys and… congratulations once again."

"Thanks captain," Elliot walked him to the door.

"Sorry we reacted the way we did Liv… I mean it really is no surprise but… I guess we were all just a bit shocked." John smiled at her, "Especially Fin,"

"Yeah…, sorry about that," Fin rolled his eyes and smiled, "Congrats to both of you… I guess I just got bent out of shape cause I really do not want you two to lose your jobs… and also the fact that you two lied."

"I told you… I am sorry for lying to you." Olivia said truthfully.

"Liv, breathe." Fin smiled genuine smile, "It's cool. Now… what are we having for desert?"

TA DA! It was longer then I thought it would be!


	8. Eli

AN: Glad you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry it has taken me so long to update it! I have one busy life is all I can say. Thank you for reading!

"Kathleen, I am so sorry… please call me honey. I love you." Elliot hung up his phone as he and Olivia were eating breakfast with Eli.

"Just give her some time El, she probably doesn't know what to do with this right now," Olivia gave Eli a second helping of eggs and her nose curled.

"Liv, you ok?" Elliot asked her and she shook her head. Elliot watched as she ran to the bathroom and became violently sick.

"Is Liv sick?" Eli asked his father, looking worried.

"Um… kind of." Elliot was not sure how he was going to tell his son that Olivia was pregnant with a baby. To get even more complicated was not his idea of a grand time at the moment, "Just eat your eggs kiddo… you're going to Grandma's tonight and for the week end." Elliot was referring to his mother.

"Really? I love Grandma's place, she lets me eat as much-" Eli then cut himself off as if he knew what would happen if he said the rest, "I mean… ok daddy."

"Alright well you keep on grubbing down; don't want you to stop growing on me… I am going to go check on Liv ok?"

"Just get her some ginger ale, that is what mommy gives me."

"I'll do that buddy, thanks." Elliot smiled with pride of his young son. It made his heart soar more that he was about to have a new baby soon, sure it was not going to be immediate but Elliot had two true joys in his life. His job with Olivia and then his family and this time he would be there the whole way, "Liv?" Elliot knocked on the bathroom door and heard a groan, "Can I come in?"

"What about Eli?" Olivia managed to ask.

"He's fine, he is finishing his food."

"Ugh… food…" Olivia moaned and Elliot heard her get sick once again.

"I am going to call Cragen and let him know that you are not coming in today." Elliot took out his cell phone.

"No El, I will just take some of the stuff the doctor gave me and I will be fine."

"Liv… you don't sound fine," Elliot cringed as she got sick again, "I'm gonna go get you one of those pills," Elliot dialed Cragen and his picked up in one ring.

"Liv sick?" The captain asked and Elliot chuckled.

"Pretty sick,"

"Ok well I am ordering her to stay home today and take the week end off, I know she won't like it but tell her if I catch her coming in, she will be suspended. As for you… I will need you to come in for a little while and then you can get back to her."

"No problem, thanks captain."

"Daddy, is Grandma going to come pick me up since Liv is sick?" Eli asked his father who came back into the kitchen and opened the drawer that had Olivia's anti-nausea pills in it.

"That is not a bad idea son," Elliot pulled his phone out again and went back to the bathroom to see that the door was open and Olivia was now lying down on her bed, "Liv… Eli just asked if my mom can come get him so you can rest." He saw Olivia smile and just nod.

"Does that mean we have to tell her that I am pregnant?" Olivia asked in a strained voice. Elliot came over to give her the pills and she let one dissolve on her tongue.

"Well… Kathleen knows and next is Kathy and well… yeah we can tell my mom. If that is ok with you."

"Of course it is," Olivia took his hand and set it on her stomach, "I just kind of want to die right now and the room is spinning."

"I will give her a call… oh hey what about Eli?"

"He will be fine; he loves to go to your mom's house."

"No, I meant what are we going to tell Eli? I mean he is going to notice that your stomach is growing…"

"Why don't we announce it to people one by one," Olivia finally looked like she had some relief and Elliot touched her hand.

"Alright, I am going to go get Eli ready and call my mom."

"Ok…" Olivia shut her eyes and turned on her left side. Elliot left to go check on Eli who was done with his breakfast.

"Can I get ready now?" Eli asked, pointing to his empty plate.

"Sure, I am going to call Grandma right now," Elliot dialed his mother, who answered in two rings.

"Elliot! How lovely to hear from you, is little Eli ready?"

"Working on it. Hey look ma… is there any way you can come get Eli? Olivia is um… not feeling too well so she can't exactly drive him up."

"Oh no, is she sick?"

"Not exactly…" Elliot cleared his throat.

"Oh… well sure, of course I can come get him." They made the arrangements and Elliot checked on Olivia who was sleeping soundly. Eli poked his head into her room and sighed.

"I am so sad that Liv is sick,"

"Grandma should be here soon," Elliot took the focus off of Olivia.

"Great, can I color until she gets here?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Sure," Elliot went to sit down with Eli when Olivia's doorbell rang. Elliot was surprised; his mother must have sped the whole way there.

"How are my boys?" she asked when Elliot opened the door.

"Hi ma," Elliot leaned in to give her a hug.

"Grandma!" Eli ran over to give her a huge hug.

"Oh my you are getting big!" Bernadette Stabler laughed as she hugged her grandson, "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's lying down," Elliot answered.

"I want to go check on her, give her a motherly hug. Be right back," Elliot all of the sudden became rattled, he set his son down at the table and followed his mother who was standing over Olivia's bed in surprise.

"Ma?"

"She's pregnant," Bernadette said in awe.

"How the heck did you know that?" Elliot looked at his mother as if she had just told him she was really Superman.

"Well I'm psychic dear," Bernadette smiled sweetly and then laughed at Elliot's face, "Well for one, the pregnancy books gave it away and two… she is glowing. Minus the loss of color, morning sickness?"

"Yeah and she is getting over a UTI," Elliot walked in to join his mother.

"I am delighted that Olivia is finally having a baby, she has always been good with children. I had no idea that Olivia finally found a nice man, why didn't she tell anyone?" Bernadette asked, looking surprised, "Oh… it wasn't a man who told her to go shove it was it? Oh… well it is good to know that she has you dear," Bernadette kept her voice down so Olivia was not woken up.

"Ma?" Elliot cleared his throat, slightly amused at his mother's reaction.

"I mean, honestly he should be here taking care of her. Like I said, it is nice that she has you, she is very lucky but he should be taking responsibility. Surely you know where he is," Bernadette looked at Elliot with genuine motherly concern.

"He's right in front of you…" Elliot smiled sheepishly and Bernadette's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Elliot Stabler… are you telling me that I am going to have another grandchild?" She asked.

"Sure is," Olivia surprised the two people standing over her bead, "It looks like your job as Grandma still isn't over with." Olivia looked at Elliot's mother, "Are you… mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? A baby is such a blessing!" Bernadette leaned over and kissed Olivia's forehead, "I am sure Kathy is furious though."

"She does not know yet, well she does know that I am pregnant but… not that Elliot is the father." Olivia bit her lip and Bernadette rolled her eyes.

"You two make my head spin at times…" She chuckled, "Well congratulations Olivia and… well I guess I should go get Eli out of here so you two can… um… rest." Bernadette kissed Olivia again, "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Olivia smiled up at her and then gave Elliot a look of knowing.

"Get some rest." Bernadette shut the door after her.

"Rest huh?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot and he smirked.

"It depends on you feel," He nuzzled her nose with his.

"Heh… it depends on how I feel… to rest?" Olivia chuckled.

"Well… how do you feel Liv?" Elliot asked in a husky voice.

"Those meds have finally kicked in… come and rest with me Stabler," Olivia pulled him down to her and in moments they got lost within each other.


	9. Cupcake Anyone?

An: First off I would like to apologize for not updating in a long time. I usually have to take a break from FF and youtube during the summer. It is has been a personally rough time for me and as for season 13? Count on a story. Here is your new chapter, once again sooo sorry for the wait. I write it on paper first before typing it and I lost everything in Hurricane Irene. Everything.

Olivia woke up to an empty space next to her, with a tiny note from Elliot telling her that he had to go into the office for a while but would be back ASAP. He also told her to call him if she had any cravings. Olivia thought of food and her stomach turned.

"How the hell am I going to nourish me and the baby if I am sick all of the time?" Olivia asked herself. This whole pregnancy gig was what she had always wanted, prayed for and now that she was going through it, she was miserable.

"I guess I now have a legitimate excuse to do nothing… not that I enjoy that," Olivia sighed as she turned on the Television to the TLC channel. She was delighted to see that the show "A baby Story" was on; she watched it for a few episodes until the show "Maternity Ward" reared its ugly head and the TV was off immediately.

"What do you say to a walk?" Olivia looked down at her stomach; she knew that the baby was not able to hear her yet. That it was nestled inside her having a grand old time just swimming around and breathing in amniotic fluid. The idea made Olivia queasy and she decided that she needed some fresh Manhattan air. It was a nice day out and it felt good to get some walking done, the park was close and she decided to watch mothers with their kids in a non creeper like way.

"I should have never had that hotdog," A woman about Olivia's age muttered near her. She was sitting on a bench holding her head in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked her and she looked up a bit startled.

"Fine… just feeling a little… well a lot sick." The woman breathed in and out.

"Is anyone here with you?" Olivia went into police mode, protector of innocent's mode, despite her dizziness.

"Oh I am ok," The woman smiled warmly at Olivia, "Just a little pregnant."

"Oh," Olivia responded with surprise and then smiled, "Me too."

"Really? Well how come you look gorgeous then?" The woman teased, "I'm Michelle."

"Olivia… mind if I sit?"

"As long as you don't mind that I feel bad."

"Are you joking? Morning sickness loves company." Olivia joked and took a seat on the bench, "Is this your first?"

"Yup," Michelle sighed, with a little more color in her face. Talking was taking her mind off of feeling sick, so Olivia kept on.

"Me too, I have no idea what I am doing."

"Me neither," Michelle admitted, "The man who helped me get this way… he surprised me by letting me know he had a thing for non pregnant chicks."

"That's horrible!" Olivia was not shocked though.

"Yeah well, he is not father material by any means. I have to admit though, family… would be nice." Michelle sounded tearful.

"I'm so sorry to hear that,"

"I have friends who have children helping me so it will be ok." Michelle then looked at Olivia.

"How about you?"

"The father of my baby is… my best friend, my everything…. He has children from a previous marriage so he knows what he is doing." Olivia smiled, realizing what she had and then all of the sudden her heart stopped at an idea.

"Is something wrong?" Michelle asked, picking up on Olivia's change in moods.

"Um…"

"I mean he sounds amazing… but…"

"What if things don't work out?" Olivia asked a complete stranger.

"Oh no…. don't let your hormones speak for you." Michelle touched Olivia's hand, "Don't do that to yourself."

"But he's divorced… doesn't that say something?" Olivia's voice was higher than usual.

"It just means that it did not work out, how long were they married?"

"Over 20 years." Olivia muttered.

"Holy shit,"

'Yeah no kidding."

"Then he is not going anywhere." Michelle reassured Olivia, "Hey… you wanna go to the bookstore and look at baby books with me? I am supposed to meet some friends and would hate to leave you here like this."Olivia had to laugh at Michelle's invitation.

"That sounds really nice," Olivia nodded and she joined Michelle to a quaint little bookstore where she began to feel sick again, "Um, Michelle? You think we can do a rain check? My all day sickness is kicking in."

"Go home and get some rest Olivia, here is my number… let's get together. It would be nice to have a pregnant friend."

"Thanks," Olivia hugged her and headed back to her apartment, on her way she saw something moving in an alleyway and then a high whining. Forgetting she was fragile, Olivia looked in and looked around, "Hello?" Olivia called out and there was a low yip.

"Oh," She gasped when she saw a dog that was caught up in some trash, the smell was enough to make her sick but the shaking Terrier made her hold her breath to help free the tiny dog. She was licked as a thank you and she got them both out of the alleyway, "Poor baby," Olivia cradled the dog in her arms. It was apparently person friendly but was hiding in Olivia's arm, "Well I cannot exactly leave you here," Olivia said to the dog that looked up at her. His grey fur was short and fluffy.

Olivia decided to bring the dog home with her; she stopped at a small convenience store on the way.

"Hey lady, no dogs allowed!" The clerk yelled at her.

"It's a police dog," Olivia held out her badge and tried to not laugh at the look on the man's face. He just rolled his eyes and she went to the dog food aisle. She threw what she could inside the basket and also got some chips and cookies… for herself and the baby.

"Police dog huh?" The clerk asked as he rang Olivia up.

"Yes," Olivia held her head up high.

"Why is it so dirty?"

"Gee, looking where I am never shopping again," Olivia took her groceries and she and the dog made their exit., "You need a name," Olivia looked down at the pup, who still reeked of trash, "Ugh and a bath."

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was a huge sigh of relief when she walked into the apartment, "I was so worr- is that what I think it is?" Elliot saw the dog and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I could not just leave Cupcake out on the streets," Olivia argued and Elliot's face all of the sudden became loving.

"Did you really name the dog Cupcake?"

"She doesn't look like a cupcake to you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Elliot snickered and Olivia set down her bag and handed the dog to Elliot, "I am going to use Eli's old playpen for her right now."

"Wait a sec, let me get it. I intend to treat you like a queen right now. Take … Cupcake and I will get the playpen. Liv… you've gone soft. What's next, a baby?" Elliot teased her.

"She needs a bath,"

"You can say that again," Elliot pulled out Eli's old Pak-n-Play, "Where did you find her?"

"Alleyway,"

"Even better, well… I have the rest of the day off. Will you be ok to leave Cupcake to her own while we have that date I have been waiting on for years now?"

"I am actually feeling… tired babe." Olivia admitted.

"Even better, that means we can watch a movie of your choice while I feed you anything you want." Elliot opened up the playpen.

"Maybe Cupcake can wait on that bath… for just… a few…" Olivia breathed out as Elliot snaked his arms around her torso as she left the dog in the playpen with a bowl of food and water.

"How about she gets her bath after you do?" Elliot kissed Olivia's neck and her eyes closed.

"Are you going to get me dirty first?" Olivia had no idea why she was talking this way, hormones probably. She must have said the right thing, because Elliot swept her off of the floor and kissed her all the way to the bedroom.

Once again can I saw you SORRY I am that this update took so long?

Love you all. Please review . =)


	10. Finally

An: I own nothing but the plot and thanks everyone for your reviews and support!

**Three Weeks Later.**

**8 Weeks pregnant.**

"No," Olivia groaned at the dog whining at the door, "Cupcake… please wait for Elliot." But the dog did not care about Olivia's cravings for a pizza with broccoli and tuna on it. Elliot had gone out to pick it up while Olivia laid out on the couch. She had thought about going to work but everything in her body screamed at her to stay home. Olivia Benson loved her job, it had always been her first priority in life but at that moment, pizza and a baby marathon was her main concern.

"Oh thank God," Olivia sighed as she heard the locks in her front door turn; Cupcake began to yap at the door. It sounded more like a squeak toy then a ferocious bark.

"Oh yes, you are such a good watch dog. I am terrified," Elliot crooned at the dog and Olivia grinned at him, despite her throbbing head.

"If I am not mistaken, you've got a soft spot for Cupcake don't you?" As if to answer her question, Elliot pulled out a bone and handed it to the dog, "Wow."

"It was on sale," Elliot shrugged as he came over and handed Olivia the pizza box, her stomach grumbled in anticipation but the moment she caught a waft of the pizza, she was on her way to the bathroom. Elliot followed her as did Cupcake, worried about her new master.

"Will I never eat again?" Olivia asked, her voice dripping with pain, "El… I am so sorry for making you go out to get that."

"Liv, how many kids do I have? Its fine, I had a feeling it might happen. So I will put it away and make you some soup instead." Elliot helped her before leaving the bathroom. Olivia brushed her teeth and picked up Cupcake who was now content.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Olivia asked as Elliot was quiet in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Elliot seemed way too interested in a can of Cambells soup.

"You're quiet… usually you are a chatterbox, is this about Kathleen? Is she still not talking to you?"

"No Liv, it's nothing like that." Elliot's lack of words were causing her to become anxious and she held onto Cupcake and muted the Television.

"Then what is it?" Olivia watched him, "Work? A case? Talk to me El, I may be pregnant but I am not gone."

"Liv… how do you feel about me? About us?" Elliot's question was not something that Olivia had been expecting.

"Elliot Stabler, what is this? You know that I am happy that you are here… with me and the baby and-"

"I love you Olivia," Elliot blurted out, sure it was not the most romantic way. He could have said it during their first date or the time they spent in each other's arms at night but the fact of the matter was that nothing had been set in stone. Olivia had not even been up to having anything intimate with Elliot. A few kisses here and there but they still had yet to take that next step again.

"You do?" Olivia was too taken back to say the three words back, even though she felt those fuzzy warm feelings for Elliot Stabler. She always had.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Elliot left the stove and came over to her, he took Cupcake gently out of her arms and placed his hands in hers, "I love you Olivia, I love you for carrying my child, I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ear when you are thinking hard, I love the look you give me when you silently tell me to shut up. I love everything about you and I want to be with you, both of you." Elliot touched her stomach and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Well when you put it like that," Olivia smirked as Elliot placed his lips gently on hers and she appreciated the tenderness of it all, his hand moved from her stomach up to her chin and he deepened the kiss.

"Liv…" He whispered causing her to tremble all over, "I want to be close to you,"

"El…"

"You don't have to say it back, I just need you to know that I love you."

"Elliot-"

"And I just want to be as close to you as I can,"

"Well if you would let me speak, you will hear me say that I love you too," Olivia grinned, despite her queasiness, since this man seemed to have the power to take it all away and ease her discomfort.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her, kissing her neck.

"Um… warm."

"If I am gentle enough… would you be willing to let me try?" Elliot kept on kissing her neck until he got to her collarbone.

"Try what?" Olivia was having a hard time concentrating.

"Let me try to make love to you," It was not a stupid question in the least, Olivia had avoided any type of sex due to feeling so bad all of the time. Elliot's proposal was more then she could bare and she found the remote and turned off the TV. Elliot gently picked her up, making sure to keep her comfortable. Cupcake went to find her bone to chew, the dog was not about to get in the middle of this weird people act.

Elliot kept telling Olivia that if she needed him to stop, he would, that if she felt any pain to let him know and he would gladly stop. The entire time all Olivia felt was safe, safe in his arms and more than happy to be as close to him in the most human way possible. After peaking, Olivia laid in Elliot's arms, her stomach protruding ever so slightly. She was too early to be showing but the change in her body was evident.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her, running his hands over her, causing her to tingle everywhere.

"No," Olivia answered lazily and he froze, "Relax El, I am more then OK, I am wonderful." She smiled and kissed his chest. Elliot relaxed and then squeezed her, "That was… amazing."

"It was more than amazing," Elliot kissed the top of her head, "It was perfect Liv."

"I hope we can repeat that," Olivia looked up at him.

"Give me ten minutes,"

"I should eat," Olivia sighed, "I just am not… hungry."

"Oh crap," Elliot shot up, causing Olivia to sit up with him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The soup!" Elliot jumped out of Olivia's bed and she heard him run to the kitchen and make a noise. Rolling her eyes lovingly at him, she got up to go to the bathroom. Taking a shower was a must so she turned on the water, "The kitchen did not burn down," Elliot appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"And the soup?" Olivia asked from the shower.

"The soup… did not make it sadly."

"I wasn't feeling soup anyway… wanna join?" Olivia asked him and he chuckled as he got in to the shower with her. Massaging her back with the Dove soap she used, relaxing her.

"I gotta get back to work," Elliot sighed, checking his waterproof watch.

"You know what? I am feeling up to some desk work,"

"You sure?" Elliot asked. He had realized that telling Olivia to stay home was like telling the sun to not shine on a hot day. The sun was going shine dammit and so was Olivia Bensons job at SVU.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Literally." They both got ready, Olivia made sure she had snacks with her as well as preggy pops, "Cupcake you be a good girl ok?"

"Yeah, no eating my shoes." Elliot pointed at the pup.

"Do you think we should put her in the Pak-N-Play?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Nah… she has behaved really well the past few weeks. I think she deserves some free time."

"Whatever you say." Olivia and Elliot locked up and headed to the precinct.

Ok so I am sorry for the no smut but this story is rated teen and I want people to read it without getting corrupted lol. Trust me I have smut in my other stories :D Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	11. This Story was NOT under DRAMA

AN: Sorry for the delay guys, got the flu. So here is a chapter…

"What is she doing here?" Fin asked Elliot as he and Olivia walked into the precinct, "Liv what are you doing here?"

"I work here Fin," Olivia reminded him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should be home with your feet up," Munch intervened, as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Tried that and it was boring so here I am," Olivia carefully took a seat at her desk and pulled out a Preggy Pop.

"Intimating Liv, you gonna entice the suspects to talk?" Munch snorted as he passed her desk and got settled back into his own comfy seat.

"Do you approve of this?" Fin hissed to Elliot and then cleared his throat, "I mean as a concerned partner and all. Because that it what you two are, just partners."

"Smooth," Olivia rolled her eyes as she checked her email.

"You guys know just as well as I do that when Liv decides to do something she is going to do it." Elliot looked over at her, "Besides, it is just desk work."

"Exactly," Olivia agreed, making faces at all of the junk mail she had received while gone, "I need to start checking my email from home,"

"Liv, how are you feeling?" The captain came out to greet her.

"Surprisingly fine," Olivia admitted, silently hoping she had not jinxed herself.

"You feel up to interviewing-" The Captain started.

"No way," Munch shook his head.

"I'll do it instead of Liv," Fin offered.

"Liv?" Elliot looked at her and she smiled at the only man who had stayed calm; Elliot had seemed to pick up on the fact that she responded better to serene.

"You guys intend on spoiling my child don't you?" She teased as she got up, "Not that I am complaining… but I could use an interrogation."

"Hold that thought detective," The voice of Tucker from IAB made her sick before she got pregnant but now it was worse. Olivia put a hand on her stomach and turned to face him.

"You lost?"Elliot asked the gruff man.

"So cocky Stabler," Tucker snorted but kept his eyes on Olivia, "Can we speak in private?"

"Am I in some type of trouble?" Olivia asked, not afraid in the least. Until it occurred to her that somehow it had gotten leaked that Elliot was the father of her baby.

"No but I do need to speak to you about your condition."

"My condition?" Olivia's face got hot and she was highly offended all of the sudden. She did not have a disease or a fatality… she was growing a baby inside her.

"Yes and I would prefer that we speak about it alone,"

"Not a chance," Elliot came to stand behind Olivia, "I am coming with her." This must have sparked Tucker's suspicions because his lips pursed. His eyes darted from Elliot to Olivia and then he chuckled.

"So protective of your partner," Tucker mused, "Any reason for that?"

"Detective Benson has been my partner for over a decade Tucker… if that is not a reason I do not know what is."

"I can think of a new reason," Tucker raised an eyebrow and Elliot and Olivia did not say anything.

"Fine, we can talk in private," Olivia agreed, then looked back at Elliot, "I've got this." Elliot did not question her but he did stare Tucker down. Olivia followed Tucker as did the captain.

"Thirsty?" Tucker offered Olivia some water and she thanked him, "Please sit down detective." She did so and he sat across from her, while the captain stayed outside.

"So am I in trouble?" Olivia asked, "For my condition?"

"Hold on there Detective Defensive," Tucker's jar made Olivia crack a smile and so did he, "First off I would like to congratulate you,"

"Really?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Tucker's face went back to his normal sneer and she sighed.

"My bladder does not tolerate long periods of sitting, Tucker so can we get to the point here?"Olivia finished her water.

"You just pointed out one of the reasons why I am here to talk to you."

"Oh?" Olivia's tone thickened.

"Women in your field who become pregnant are usually asked to keep things light, desk work and nothing too major. Are you ok with that?"

"That is the plan," Olivia sighed in relief that she disguised as a yawn.

"Good, good," Tucker cleared his throat, "Now I have to ask you a question that is also procedure," Tucker took time for a dramatic pause as Olivia stared him down, "Is the father anyone on this squad?" He asked.

"No." Olivia answered almost immediately.

"You do realize that lying to me could cost you-"

"It is not anyone on the Squad," Olivia lied, not looking into his eyes.

"May I ask whose it is?" Tucker asked, it was then that the Captain burst through the door.

"I believe that is not necessary Tucker," Cragen kept calm, "It is Detective Benson's right to keep whoever is the baby's father her private information."

"So nobody knows who the baby's father is?" Tucker asked.

"I think you are done here," Cragen looked down at Tucker who was staring at Olivia, trying to shake her up. It was working and she felt a little bit sick.

"Something is off here," Tucker shot up from his seat, catching it before it had the chance to crash to the ground, "And it is my job to figure it out," He left and the captain set his hand on Olivia's shoulder, "You ok?"

"No," Olivia admitted, "No, that was too close. He suspects Elliot."

"I know and he kind of has a right to but as far as everyone knows, you went to a doctor right?"

"Right." Olivia nodded.

"Try not to stress about it Liv, Tucker cannot prove anything and even when the baby is born he cannot force you to do a DNA test. He does not have enough evidence." Olivia got up and followed the captain back into the squad room where Elliot was sitting there chewing on his lower lip, pretending to do paperwork. He shot up when he saw Olivia appear.

"You alright?" Elliot asked her and she nodded, "If it didn't mean losing my badge I would-"

"He congratulated me," Olivia shrugged, "How the hell did he know that I was pregnant?" She wondered.

"Words spreads fast about these types of things, I am sure Cragen told him. Liability and all of that, what else happened?"

"Well he asked me who the father is."

"What?"

"Well not that directly, he just asked me if it was someone on the squad." Olivia shrugged and felt a wave of dizziness come over her.

"So he suspects…"

"He's Tucker, he always suspects. My bet is on you, but Cragen said that there is really nothing that you or I could do. However he did mention getting down to the bottom of something or whatever." Olivia fanned herself with some paper, "Is it hot in here?"

"Why don't we go outside and get some air? I could strangle Tucker for putting you in this type of distress." Elliot walked out of the precinct with Olivia, they took the stairs since the elevator made Olivia motion sick at the moment. The air outside of the precinct made Olivia feel better almost immediately.

"Olivia?" The voice was so familiar that Olivia stepped back into Elliot.

"Dean?" Olivia's eyes widened when she saw her ex boyfriend/co-worker. Dean Porter worked for the FBI and was known as just being in and out of her life.

"Porter," Elliot's eyes darkened but Dean just smiled at Elliot.

"Hello Stabler."

"What… are you doing here?" Olivia was having a hard time concentrating; this was too much for her. She hoped that Dean was just passing by or well, just passing by.

"I um, heard about… I just moved back to NY and… I well… congratulations." Dean took her hands in his and kissed her cheek once he got her away from Elliot. Elliot was shaking with adrenaline.

"Wow, word really does get out." Olivia snorted.

"I heard it from someone in the squad, I don't stalk you but I do check up on you," Dean blushed slightly, "I um, also heard that the baby's father left you." Dean's face got serious.

"Uh no," Olivia shook her head, "It's not like that, I… went to a clinic." Olivia felt horrible for lying once again, especially with Elliot right there. If Dean Porter knew the truth then Elliot's job and her own were gone forever.

"So you're doing it alone?" Dean was still clutching onto her hands and she acted like she was going to sneeze to get them back.

"False alarm," Olivia forced a smile and put her hands in her pockets.

"No, Olivia is not doing it alone… I am helping and so is the rest of the squad." Elliot decided to let himself into the conversation.

"Oh I am sure that everyone is being as supportive as ever right now," Dean smiled at Elliot before looking back at Olivia, "But what about when the baby is born? Or… when you go into labor? Lamaze classes? Is the squad going to be there to hold your hand?" It was obvious where Dean was going with this.

"I want to do it alone," Olivia insisted, her voice wavering.

"She has me," Elliot stood tall and Dean just glanced at him.

"Yeah… for a partner and a good friend. Olivia needs more than that for the baby," Dean argued. Olivia had to admit, his heart was in the right place. Clueless as what to do, she just stood there looking torn.

"Dean…"

"Can I give you a ride?" Dean asked, pointing to his car, "I am sure Detective Stabler has work to do."

"Ok," Olivia agreed and she felt Elliot's breath stop, "Just let me have a business word with Elliot and I will meet you at the car."

"Of course," Dean nodded and turned around to his car that was a safe distance away.

"Are you… what are you doing?" Elliot kept his voice down.

"Making a good argument for Tucker." Olivia matched his tone.

"You cannot be serious," Elliot put his hand over his mouth before running a hand along her arm, "Liv, I think the pregnancy is making you think unclearly."

"El, do not get all insecure on me alright? I am only going to let Dean think he has a shot with me, then when it is safe… I will decide that I DO want to do it alone."

"This is insanity," Elliot grumbled, "Liv, think about what you are doing. Kill me for saying this but what about Porter? Are you just going to-"

"Yes, I am." Olivia cut Elliot off, "Do you remember how he hurt me?" Olivia gave Elliot time to think about this, "Look, if Dean gets the idea that you and I are more than… partners or friends he will tip IAB off."

"I hate when you make sense," Elliot glanced over at Dean, "But Porter? Really?"

"Elliot," Olivia smiled at him, "I love _you_ and nothing will ever change that. We just have to… roll with the punches."

"I hate that guy ya know, just for the record." Elliot sighed before saying, "I love you too Liv. I wish I could give you a kiss."

"Save it for when you get home," Olivia winked at him, "Unless I decide in the next hour that I choose Dean. I will shoot you a text,"

"Look who is so funny," Elliot fake laughed, "Hey, this will help with Kathy!" He sounded excited now and it was Olivia's turn to get serious.

"Kathy?"

"Kathy is coming into town tomorrow night and… she was asking me about why Kathleen was not talking to me. That Kathleen said it had to do with you and…" Elliot scrunched up his face, "I am not sure about how Kathy is going to react to the whole pregnancy thing."

"Kathy knows I'm pregnant along with the rest of the world," Olivia snorted.

"Yeah but she does not know that I am the father."

"Unless Kathleen tells her," Olivia reminded Elliot.

"Well Kathleen has not said anything yet so..."

"This is giving me a headache but let me get this straight. You want Kathy to think that it is Dean's for the sake of… what? You saving face?"

"More like giving me more time to live," Elliot joked and then got serious, "I know that Kathy will be happy for us but… I just…"

"I understand El…" Olivia nodded.

"Just… don't fall in love with him ok?" Elliot glanced over at Dean who was checking himself in the rearview mirror of his car. Olivia followed his gaze and laughed.

"I look forward to seeing you later," Olivia wanted to kiss him so badly, in fact she wanted to find an alleyway and do something else with Elliot but she contained herself.

"Would it sound too sappy if I said I would be counting the minutes?" Elliot asked her with his famous Stabler half grin.

"Maybe 8 weeks ago but… no," Olivia mouth "I love you" to him and he did the same.

"Ready?" Dean asked her as she made it to the car.

"Mind if we stop to get some lunch? I'm pretty-"

"Say no more," Dean put his hand up, "I know a great place with pregnant friendly food." Dean unlocked their doors.

"You know about pregnant friendly food?" Olivia asked, impressed and surprised.

"With two nephews and a niece, I better know." Dean smiled and Olivia sighed as they got into the car.

Sooo… what do you think of the twist? BAM. What do you guys want to see happen? I love hearing your opinions! NEW SVU tonight!


	12. Right Here, Right NOW

AN: I am assuming that no one liked the last chapter… I have no clue. I had only three reviews. This has just been a bad 24 hours. There is a reason I added Dean, trust me on this guys. Maybe this chapter will make it better for you guys.

"Thanks for lunch Dean but I do not think the baby liked it very much," Olivia made a face as her stomach turned over. Dean had pulled up to her apartment and she had only planned on pretending to feel sick. Karma was such a bitch, now she truly felt bad.

"Ah… must be a girl then," Dean smirked as he shut the car off.

"Because I feel sick from lasagna?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "I do not think that gender has to do with why that place made me sick," Olivia had no idea why she was peeved at Dean's suggestion. First he shows up out of the blue and then Elliot has the gall to want to use him for not wanting to tell Kathy? This must have been one of those hormonal things she read about in all of those books. Watch out whoever crossed her path at that very moment. Tucker popped into her head as well and she involuntarily scoffed.

"Sorry, I forgot how sensitive pregnancy makes-"

"Have you ever thought it might be you?" Olivia cut him off, annoyed that he was blaming her 'Condition' on the fact that he was her problem right now.

"Why don't I walk you upstairs?" Dean acted as if she did not snap at him and her eyes glazed over.

"Tell you what, how does this sound? I am going to get out of the car, walk myself up to the apartment and then watch you drive away from my window," Olivia clumsily got out of his car and slammed the door. Making sure to look both ways, she crossed the street and did not look back.

"Please be gone, oh you better be gone," Olivia muttered as she entered her apartment, Cupcake hopping up and down, excited as ever to see her master. Olivia picked up the dog and headed over to the window, "Oh you fucking bastard." Olivia's eyes narrowed as Dean waved to her from his window and drove off. Cupcake licked her face and then stared at Olivia in worry.

"Mommy's fine Cupcake, just hating all men right now," Olivia was happy that her stomach pain was gone and she set Cupcake down on the couch before heading into the kitchen to get herself some juice. Cupcake followed her around like a puppy, to make the statement true, "What do you say to watching some Maternity Ward?" Olivia looked down at the dog who made a low growl of disapproval.

"Come on pup... I need someone on my side right now," Olivia sipped her juice slowly to make sure it stayed down. Apparently hormones made women jumpy as well since Olivia almost dropped her cup of juice when there was a knock on her door.

"Surprise!" Kathy's smile was hiding a deep sadness and Olivia was genuinely happy to see her. Perhaps it was the fact that she was another female or perhaps it was just that it was better company then a dog, no offense to Cupcake.

"Hi Kathy," Olivia opened her door wider.

"Oh… why you're glowing!" Kathy gave her a soft hug and then headed for the living room.

"If glowing means feeling like crap then yes Kathy, I am glowing brighter than a tree on Christmas." Olivia went to sit down next to her.

"It will go away soon, I promise. Oh… Olivia you got a dog!"

"Yup, her name is Cupcake, found her on the streets. She's a good one."

"So… how are you?" Kathy asked, setting her purse down, "Really and truly?"

"Honestly?" Olivia hated herself for what she was about to do or say. She decided to blame it on hormones.

"Yes," Kathy gave her a warm smile.

"I just had lunch with Dean Porter… did Elliot ever tell you about him?" Olivia all of the sudden got suspicious when Kathy began to smile.

"So you _did_ see him."

"What? Kathy… you know him? How? Wait, when?"

"Oh breathe Olivia please," Kathy chuckled, "I ran into him at the market this morning, I came back a day early just… well anyway," Kathy cleared her throat, "He recognized me as Elliot's wife, well I had to explain to him that El and I had gotten a divorce. He said he was sorry, all of that jazz and then he asked how you and the baby were doing."

"He…"

"Yes he asked how you and the baby were doing." Kathy raised an eyebrow, "Apparently he has a source or whatever, I told him you were good. Alone but-"

"Noooo," Olivia groaned and wanted to stomp her feet, "Oh Kathy you didn't,"

"Well it's true, you are alone and he asked who the father was and I told him I honestly did not know. I still don't," Kathy scrunched up her face, "Who _is_ the father Olivia?"

"Excuse me," Olivia answered her phone as if it had just vibrated but no one was there, "Oh you do?... Great…yeah…. You got it…ok." Olivia hung up while Kathy looked at her suspiciously.

"Your phone did not ring."

"It was on silent." Olivia nodded.

"So… how did you know that it was ringing?" Kathy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Intuition?" Olivia chuckled and then got another idea, "If you will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," Olivia stood up.

"Who was that on the phone, Olivia?" Kathy called.

"Gotta pee and my stomach is queasy so give me a few minutes!" Olivia shut the door to her room and went to her personal bathroom. Shutting that door and locking it, she dialed Elliot.

"Hi," His cheeriness made her want to punch the wall, "Liv, it is so good-"

"Kathy is here," Olivia grumbled, "And she wants to know who the father is."

"Liv are you ok?"

"I am stuck in my own bathroom right now, no I am not ok." Olivia began to pace in the tiny space.

"Is Kathy ok? You didn't kill her did you?" Elliot sounded truly worried.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia hissed.

"Well no offense but you sound like you are ready to murder someone," Elliot muttered.

"I need you to be here," It was not a plea or a request, it was an order.

"I just pulled up, hang tight." Elliot sounded like he was getting out of the car, "Dean's not there is he?"

"I killed him," Olivia hung up before going over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. She waited for the front door to open; when it did she took in a few breaths before exiting her bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Kathy asked her, looking worried.

"Baby is not happy with what I had for lunch," Olivia sighed overdramatically, "Why hello Elliot."

"Ya know, while you were in there Olivia, I noticed a couple of things. Or well… your dog did." Kathy looked at Elliot and held up a tie, it was chewed up to shreds and Elliot groaned at the dog.

"Cupcake you little scoundrel, you ate my favorite tie!"

"Exactly," Kathy raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys… living together?" The question was supposed to be an easy answer. Elliot did spend the majority of his time at Olivia's but he still had his own place.

"Define living together," Elliot had the nerve to say. Olivia scoffed and threw him a look that Kathy caught.

"This is my ex-husband," Kathy turned to Olivia.

"I know," Olivia all of the sudden had a pounding headache.

"I understand the moving on thing, I do. I just…" Kathy then turned to Elliot, "If you get involved with a pregnant woman El… there is no going back," Kathy's change of tone surprised Olivia as well as Elliot, "No offense Liv,"

"Uh… none taken," Olivia set a hand on her head, slightly confused.

"I love you both," Kathy looked from Elliot to Olivia, "but… getting together just because…" Kathy paused, almost causing Olivia to have an anxiety attack, "because the real father is not here then… well…"

"Kathy, I _am _the father," Elliot said in a voice so calm, it made Cupcake whine.

"El," Olivia began but he held a hand up to let her know it was ok.

"What?" Kathy's eyes widened in what seemed like horror.

"The baby was not planned and neither was… well," Elliot tried to choose his words carefully, "Baby or no baby I was bound to fall in love with Olivia," Elliot's words made Olivia's face soften and she had to smile feeling a bit self conscious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kathy now asked Olivia.

"I did not even tell Elliot… I could not tell you first that he was the father," Olivia explained.

"So this is why Kathleen is acting so upset," Kathy sighed, "Let me guess, she overheard you two talking?" Kathy seemed to be very upset but was composing herself well.

"We were having people over for dinner and she walked in when we told the squad." Elliot shrugged but was very calm and serious.

"We were planning on telling you and Kathleen at the same time." Olivia added.

"Is this even legal?" Kathy asked the one million dollar question.

"Not… really," Elliot muttered, "I mean we would not go to jail, just be in trouble for interoffice relations and… lying."

"I need to know because it his highly vital that you two tell me the truth when I ask this," Kathy sniffed, "Did you two ever sneak…?"

"No," Elliot shook his head.

"Never," Olivia vowed.

"I believe you," Kathy sighed, "Ok so wow… what does this mean? That… your baby will be my… stepchild? No, that is not right."

"Your kids are going to have a little half brother or sister," Olivia smiled, patting her stomach.

"Do you know if you are having one or two?" Kathy teased Olivia.

"Um… as far as my sanity is concerned we are having one?" Olivia looked at Elliot in alarm.

"You can't be certain until ten weeks I thought," Elliot looked at Kathy.

"Well it depends on how strong the heartbeats are." Kathy said to Elliot.

"Hello, pregnant person would like to know what you two are talking about," Olivia waved her hand around.

"Twins," Kathy shrugged, "Dickie and Lizzie are twins."

"I thought it went through the mother," Olivia pointed out.

"Well, the twins did not come from my side," Kathy chuckled, "Wow, this is really heavy you guys,"

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked her, truly concerned.

"Um… yeah… I think. Just… a little in shock," Kathy got her purse, "Um, I think that I am going to go for a walk… Eli is at Maureen's so I am going to go get him."

"Kathy," Elliot's voice was stern, "This cannot be disclosed yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kathy was then out of the apartment, a possible sob coming from her after she slammed the door.

"She's upset," Olivia sighed, going over to the couch and sitting down.

"She's hurt because we did not tell her… she'll come around," Elliot stayed standing and Olivia frowned.

"Something wrong?" she asked in amusement.

"Are you feeling better?" Elliot asked carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that you sounded homicidal over the phone," Elliot reminded her.

"Oh… that," Olivia took in a deep breath, "No… I uh… I feel fine now." She shrugged, "Gotta admit, that was weird. How I wanted to hit something,"

"You're pregnant," Elliot chuckled as he came to sit down next to her, moving Cupcake out of the way, "Also, I am sure Dean must have-"

"Do not even mention his name," Olivia felt angry again all of the sudden.

"Ah," Elliot smirked, "So that is your trigger,"

"I am so fucking serious El, do not even mention him," Olivia all of the sudden remembered why she had been angry. She was about to start pacing but a warm strong hand began to massaged her lower back. Elliot had gotten closer to her as well and all of the sudden she was reminded of where she was.

"Mmm," Olivia murmured as Elliot began to kiss her neck after pushing aside her long locks that cascaded over her shoulders.

"Still feeling tense?" His hot breath whispered into her ear.

"Yup," Olivia answered breathlessly, "I know a way you can take it completely away,"

"So do I," Elliot was pulled into Olivia's arms as she began to kiss him. Cupcake had disappeared conveniently as Elliot picked Olivia up in his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom.

"Wait," Olivia broke off the kiss.

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, out of breath.

"Now," Olivia began to undo his shirt.

"Right here?"

"Right here, right now," Olivia was forceful almost but Elliot matched with her as his shirt was removed completely. Elliot had her against the wall, where she was supported by his strong arms as he began to remind her how perfect he truly and really was.

…TA DAAAA. Oh my gosh guys please review… please? Please? I usually do not beg but like I said… I have had a bad 24 hours and could use some boosts. It will also help me write the next chapter.


	13. Surprise

AN: You guys are the sweetest ever… Thanks so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to write more. Just in case you guys are wondering, I have an eight year old. So I still remember what is was like to be pregnant and it really does mood swing you and make you more honest lol. Raise your hands moms if you agree.

"Oh my god," Olivia panted as Elliot fell back onto the bed, reaching to the bedside table for a glass of water that was not there.

"I should get you pregnant more often," Elliot sniggered, running a finger up Olivia's left arm. She smiled lazily at him and he pulled her closer to him, taking in her scent.

"I'm not protesting," Olivia stomach growled loudly and she laughed, "But apparently the little one is. He/she… it is hungry," Olivia looked down at her abdomen thoughtfully and Elliot pressed a warm hand where she was looking.

"Do you want to know or be surprised?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

"I'm not sure. I mean it would make sense to know right? That way you can plan better, pink for a girl, blue for a boy." Olivia began, "Easier to pick a name…"

"Yeah," Elliot agreed casually.

"But weren't your other kids a surprise?" Olivia looked at him and he grinned.

"Kathy and I both agreed that it was how it was meant to be. One of the best parts of pregnancy and childbirth is finding out if you have a little girl or a little boy to raise," Elliot smiled blissfully.

"I want it to be a surprise," Olivia made her decision and Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He kissed her and her stomach growled in response.

"Looks like I better go find something to feed the two of you then," Elliot kissed her lower stomach before sitting up and slipping his pants on.

"We are so lucky to have you," Olivia signed with content, whatever bad mood she had been in earlier was completely gone. The weight of telling Kathy was off of her, Kathleen would come around and IAB had no idea what was going on. Olivia was pregnant with Elliot Stabler's baby and there was "A Baby Story" marathon on that night.

"Um, Liv." Elliot walked into the room, shutting the door.

"What's the matter?"

"I love you," Elliot said in a calm but suspicious manner.

"Oh that can't be good, El what is going on?" Olivia slowly got out of bed and slipped a comfy pair or sweats on, with a tank top.

"Dean is here," Olivia's wonderfully, great moment was now gone. That blissful feeling just went poof and that glowing light that had just filled her bedroom turned to grey.

"I'm sorry but I could have sworn that you just ruined my day," Olivia's face scrunched up.

"No babe, no. I did not ruin your day, _he_ ruined it."

"What does he want?" Olivia checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked horrible, "Dammit, Elliot how do I look?" Olivia asked him and he smiled warmly.

"Gorgeous."

"No! No! No! No!" Olivia tousled her hair around, "How about now?"

"Sexy,"

"Elliot Stabler you are not helping."

"Are you seriously trying to make yourself look bad for Porter?" Elliot covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, "Not gonna happen babe, you're too beautiful to be unattractive."

"Ok that is it, you are bias." Olivia took one last look in the mirror and realized that she was the worst she was going to get, "What if I spill something on my shirt?"

"Alright, now you are border lining on…" but Elliot's voice trailed off when he realized how he might get on Olivia's bad side as well with that statement.

"Olivia, are you ok? I brought you some soup to make up for earlier," Dean called from the kitchen.

"Does he know why you are here?" Olivia asked Elliot in a hushed voice.

"He thinks I am here because well… I'm your partner and friend? Oh come on Liv, it is not going to tip him off that I am here," Elliot grumbled.

"Oh no, I cannot and will not deal with you being huffy with me," Olivia opened up the door and headed down the hallway.

"Hello Dean,"

"Liv!" Dean's over happiness made her want to cringe and smack him but she refrained.

"Well, it looks like you are great at forgetting things," Olivia muttered.

"Such as?" Dean held out the soup to her with a plastic spoon, "I remembered that you love New England Clam Chowder." Olivia's stomach grumbled as if betraying her. She accepted the soup and took a seat at her dining room table.

"I yelled at you earlier," Olivia reminded him, opening up the cup of soup. It smelled heavenly and she practically burned the hell out of her mouth by eating a spoonful.

"Oh that? Please, that was just your hormones." Dean shrugged it off and took a seat across from her.

"Dean, thank you for the soup. But I need you to go away now," Olivia said in between bites.

"Ok," Dean stood up and pushed his chair in. Olivia stopped shoveling soup into her mouth to look up at him.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, if you need some time that is ok. Hello Stabler."

"Ok in this apartment we call each other by their first names," Olivia looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Dean," Elliot skulked over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk and got one for Olivia too. He casually forgot about Dean and took a seat at the table next to Olivia.

"El and I have work to do, since it is hard for me to work at the office sometimes, he is nice enough to bring home paperwork," Olivia explained and Dean looked around.

"I don't see this paperwork,"

"It's because I forgot it at the office, silly me," Elliot gave Olivia a look and she just smiled sweetly.

"Thanks again for this soup, the baby and I appreciate it," Olivia made sure all of the contents were gone and then made a face.

"No worries, I got you two more cups, they are in the refrigerator," Dean's gesture of kindness made Olivia's heart melt almost immediately.

"That is…. So thoughtful," Olivia said to him.

"But you said that you want me to go, so-"

"Yes, I still want you to go," Olivia was now onto her glass of milk, making sure she was making loud slurping noises.

"Well, if you need anything… do not hesitate to call me,"

"Oh trust me I will…. hesitate," Olivia burped and Dean smiled encouragingly.

"Talk to you soon Liv," Dean left the apartment with a smile still on his face and Elliot was staring at the shut door.

"He is impossible," Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at her empty cup, "Great soup though, amazing."

"So glad he was able to feed you two," Elliot stood up and went to the kitchen to grab his jacket.

"El, don't get all primal on me, you know that you are the only man for me. Please do not get on my list," Olivia's threat made Elliot look at her through the doorway. His eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"List?"

"Yes, the list of people who piss me off while I am in hormonal swings." Olivia shook her head in shame, "My god, if Dean accepts my hormonal changes anymore I am going to have to change my number and my mailing address."

"Aw… don't tell me I am going to come home and find Dean serenading you with his cup of clam chowder," Elliot was now teasing Olivia and she did not like it.

"I am serious El, there is something about him that rubs me the wrong way," Olivia sighed.

"What if I do something to… rub you the right way?" Elliot threw his jacked onto the table and looked down at her.

"Nope," Olivia was stubborn as she headed over to the couch and grabbed the remote that Cupcake was sitting on.

"Oh come on Liv…" Elliot went over to the front door to make sure the chain was on as well as the deadbolt and Olivia was turned on all of the sudden, "Right before I go back into the office… you… me… relieving some of your tension." Elliot came over to her and began to pull down the strap of her tanktop.

"Don't… you… have some tension of your own?" Olivia asked as his hand began to pleasure her.

"I would rather release your tension first," It was not long before Olivia released whatever tension there had been, Elliot kissed her neck with a cocky grin on his face, "I better go,"

"What about you?" Olivia asked him lazily.

"I'm good baby, tonight it is you, me and-"

"A baby story," Olivia finished for him.

"Uh, I was going to say… a massage and dinner in bed but "A Baby Story" it is." Elliot smiled as she got happy again, "I love seeing you so lit up."

"You make me happy," Olivia admitted, "This whole thing makes me happy," Tears began to invade her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Sweetie, you ok?" Elliot set a hand on her right cheek.

"Just… emotional."

"I love you forever and always, both of you," Placing his left hand on her stomach, he kissed her softly and Olivia wrapped her arms around him to take him in.

"We love you too," Olivia rested her forehead against his and he nuzzled her nose.

"See you later Alligator."

"You are such a goof it's insane," Olivia laughed as Elliot left the apartment and Cupcake hopped up on the couch to take Elliot's spot. Olivia scooped up the tiny dog and turned the TV to the Discovery Channel. Soon, she was asleep with dreams of her baby and Elliot.


	14. Cakes and Chocolate

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I hope everyone is enjoying my other story about Elliot coming back! If you are reading that story… I would so love some reviews. I am not usually like this but I need some motivation! New SVU tonight here in the USA.

12 WEEKS

"Oh my God," Olivia groaned as she tried to button her new pair of jeans, "This is ridiculous… how? Oh what is the point of buying new clothes if I am just going to outgrow them anyhow?" She removed the jeans and put on her favorite sweat pants. They were flared so they fit her nicely, none of that saggy business.

"What's wrong with the jeans Kathy got you?" Elliot walked into Olivia's bedroom with a bottle of ginger ale and a glass.

"Not today El, heartburn is rearing its ugly head. I dunno which is worse… wanting to run to the bathroom every five minutes or eat Tums instead of food." Olivia pushed the ginger ale away, scrunching up her nose, "And Kathy is insane, she knew that my stomach would be… swollen," Olivia slowly laid down on the bed and took notice of the tiny bump that had not been there a week ago.

"Is someone cranky this morning?" Elliot leaned down to kiss her exposed abdomen and Olivia made a face.

"My lower back hurts and all I can take is Tylenol," Olivia groaned, "Nowhere in those baby books did it mention feeling like you have the flu. Also the whole stretching of the stomach? Even just a little bit? Ow…" Olivia made a face at the stack of books beside her bed.

"You wanna cancel dinner tonight?" Elliot asked, taking his mouth away from her stomach to talk to her, "You seem… especially pregnant today."

"No, no… we need to have dinner." Olivia cringed slightly at the idea of herself and Elliot at a nice restaurant with food that might make her sick, want to be sick or possibly sick later on for the rest of the night.

"Hahaha, then why do you look like you are contemplating a huge math equation?"

"I'm not… contemplating math, I am just thinking of what to wear." Olivia lied.

"I'll buy that," Elliot checked his watch, "Oh, oh… I gotta run. Cragen's got me on this case and-"

"Go, trust me when I tell you that we will be fine," Olivia smiled, starting to sit up to kiss him but he met her mouth so she did not have to get up all of the way, "I love you," She sighed happily.

"I love you too," Elliot nuzzled her nose with his, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your friend called… Michelle? I wrote it down."

"Oh! Great honey, thanks."

"No problem," Elliot kissed her once more before almost tripping over Cupcake, "We need to get that dog a bell! Love you!" The front door slammed shut and Olivia had to laugh, only to feel sick. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed Michelle.

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.

"Yes, is Michelle in?" Olivia asked.

"This is she," Michelle answered with what sounded like an over the top pretend happiness.

"It's Olivia,"

"Oh thank God," Michelle's voice changed and she made a noise that sounded like a cough, "I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend Jamie, she wants to take me out but I don't feel like being around someone with a way more perfect life then me right now. How are you?"

"I'm alright, laying down staring at my stomach," Olivia sighed, "That bites about your friend, you should tell her to just go away or… something."

"Well she's not really that bad," Michelle sighed, "It just… gets to me when I see her and her husband. It reminds me… that I'm alone."

"You're not alone, you have the baby and you have me." Olivia smiled through the phone, "Hey… I will understand if you don't want to but… would you like to go baby shopping with _me_? I wanted to go see some stuff… gush over things… without my… boyfriend." Olivia felt awkward, referring to Elliot as her boyfriend but what else was he? He was still her partner slash baby's daddy but… boyfriend was such a small word to explain him.

"Are you kidding?" Michelle gushed, "That sounds like just what I need! Give me a few hours to figure out what to wear and I will call you,"

"Ditto," Olivia laughed, "Why don't we meet at that pastry shop close to the park in about 45 minutes?"

"Sound perfect, see ya then," The women hung up and Olivia all of the sudden felt rejuvenated. She did want to go baby shopping with Elliot eventually but wanted to get her toes wet before diving right it. She stared at her closet with a curl of the lip.

"Oh whatever, I am going in this," Olivia pointed to her sweats as she spoke to Cupcake, "What do you think?" The dog yipped at her and she nodded, "I'm pregnant, I don't need to look like a super model." Olivia went to the mirror and did her hair and her make-up so she felt like she was at least trying. She walked Cupcake around the block before heading off to the pastry shop called Sweat Heaven.

"Hi!" Olivia called to Michelle, who was dressed in almost the same outfit only different colors. Michelle turned and waved.

"Great minds think alike," Michelle pointed to their outfits and laughed.

"They sure do," Olivia caught sight of the pastries in the window, "If your mind is on the same page as mine then you are surely thinking of getting one of everything in this window," Olivia's mouth watered and she all of the sudden _had_ to have that slice of White chocolate Cheesecake.

"Do I look ok?" Michelle asked, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"You look 12 weeks pregnant… you look beautiful." Olivia glowed, "Why?"

"Just… wondering."

"Uh huh," Olivia chortled, "I _am _a detective remember?"

"Just kick me if I am being too obvious," Michelle hissed at Olivia. They walked into the shop that lived up to its name. Olivia's stomach did not jump or feel sick at all, she just had to have that slice of cheesecake.

"Thank you Mrs. Carpenter, you have a wonderful day. Give my regards to Mr. Carpenter; I will see you at the same time tomorrow!" The young man behind the counter was full of life; this had to be the guy that Michelle had a thing for.

"Thank you Henry!" Mrs. Carpenter waved as she left the bakery with a white box.

"Michelle," Henry all of the sudden became flustered, "Hi, how are you feeling today? Did that scone sit well with you two?" Olivia had to marvel at the mushy scene going on in front of her. It felt like she had walked into a romantic comedy.

"The scone hit the spot," Michelle smiled, rubbing her belly.

"How are you doing today? Feeling alright?" Henry's eyes were locked on Michelle's and Olivia cleared her throat. That cheesecake was calling her name after all, "Oh, I'm so sorry, pardon my rudeness. Are you a friend of Michelle's?"

"Yeah, new friend who has my eye on that cheesecake you have there in the window," Olivia pointed and Henry smiled proudly.

"My mother's recipe, let me get that slice for you," Henry then looked at Michelle, "Would you like a slice as well?"

"I'm still thinking," Michelle twirled a strand of hair around her finger and Olivia had to hold in a laugh as Henry went to get her slice of cheesecake.

"Are you serious?" Olivia whispered to Michelle and she looked surprised.

"About?"

"Henry is totally in love with you," Olivia said so quickly that Michelle did a double take.

"Here you are," Henry handed her the slice on a beautiful dish, "On the house, I assume this is your first visit?"

"Yup," Olivia took a bite and held in a moan, "You will be seeing me every day from now on or my boyfriend," Olivia ate another piece, "Because I am going to be… well, we are going to be craving this for the next 6 months," Olivia patted her stomach.

"Oh wow, congratulations! So you are expecting around the same time Michelle is," Henry looked back over to Michelle and she flushed red, "Decide what you two would like today?"

"I have gotta go with the scone," Michelle admitted, "I mean, yeah… one raspberry scone." Henry reached next to him and pulled out a dish with saran wrap on it, "Oh… Henry… you knew?"

"I hoped," Henry smiled at her and pushed the dish towards Michelle.

"Ok, so my…the father of my child and I are going to this really nice restaurant tonight. Solicis, you two heard of it? Well he got us reservations about a month ago and there was a couple that was supposed to join us. Well they backed out and you know… you two should come," Olivia then took another bite of her cheesecake and watched Michelle and Henry.

"Olivia, that's very kind of you but… I'm sure Henry is busy," Michelle looked down at her scone and Henry looked anxious.

"What time?" He asked, causing Michelle to look up at him with a look of happy surprise on her face.

"Eight," Olivia finished her cheesecake and was so happy that it settled nicely in her stomach.

"Michelle… would you like to have dinner with…"

"Olivia and the child's father is Elliot. The word boyfriend still sounds weird." Olivia was tempted to get another piece of cheesecake but had a feeling she might regret it.

"Yeah… Olivia and Elliot, it would be nice to see you outside of the bakery, Michelle." Henry smiled bashfully.

"Elliot won't mind?" Michelle asked Olivia.

"Of course not," Olivia promised.

"Great… well here, write your number down," Henry handed a pen and paper to Michelle and she scribbled down her number, "I'll call you around six."

"Ok," Michelle smiled, taking the scone while staring at Henry.

"Excuse me sir but if you are done talking to your girlfriend could I get one of your birthday cakes?" An awkward teenager asked Henry and Olivia smiled.

"We should get going; it was so nice meeting you Henry,"

"You too Olivia and Michelle…"

"Talk to you soon," Michelle grinned as she and Olivia left the bakery.

"Before you say anything, let me say one thing," Olivia turned to Michelle once they were outside, "The father of my child looked at me like that for years and years… and never made a true move. I couldn't just stand there and watch you two beat around the bush. Henry seems like a solid guy… does he own that bakery?"

"It is his family's bakery, yes."

"Michelle… how long have you known Henry?" Olivia asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"I've known him since college," Michelle admitted.

"Since college?"

"We always liked one another but never got the chance to… do anything. Then when I got pregnant… I could not help thinking to myself, what about Henry? Then Damien left and… Henry has been amazing ever since."

"So has he ever been married?"

"Nope."

"Wow," Olivia looked down at her feet as the sun began to shine.

"Thank you for inviting us, this means I get to meet Elliot," Michelle was grinning ear to ear, "What is he by the way? How should I refer to him? Boyfriend? Baby's father… fiancé?"

"I… don't know," Olivia admitted.

"You don't know?"

"I have no idea. I mean, we are having a baby together, we love each other but… if our job found out then, well, we would both be in major trouble."

"Well don't you plan on staying home with the baby once he or she is born?" Michelle asked, finishing her scone. There was a baby store on their left and the decided to wander in.

"Well of course," Olivia admitted, "But I have no idea how… I mean," Olivia looked around at all of the prices on baby items, "Babies grow into children who grow into teenagers who are expensive," Olivia held up a bottle, "Twenty Five dollars for a bottle?"

"It's environmentally friendly," Michele pointed out, "and besides… you do not have to answer this but… do you plan on marrying him? I mean you _are_ having his baby."

"He's been married; he's been there and done that," Olivia sighed, "Good god, twenty dollars for 5 onesies?"

"I bet he is going to ask you to marry him," Michelle cringed when she saw the price for a beautiful looking stroller.

"I bet not," Olivia refused to get her hopes us. Elliot had not given her the impression that he was going to propose, if anything he had been at work way more often in the past few weeks. It made her kind of suspicious but she chalked it up to hormones and the detective in her.

"Did you have any idea that babies cost this much?" Michelle asked Olivia as they looked at baby clothes.

"I knew that they cost at least an arm, but I never thought I might have to throw in a leg." Olivia took Michelle's hand and guided her out of the store.

"I can breathe now," Michelle sighed in content.

"I am going to get something," Olivia announced, looking into the window of the baby store they had just left.

"Come again?"

"We should by something, just one thing. Nothing major… just… small for now," Olivia explained and pointed at one of the toys in the window, "Like that huge duck, yellow is neutral right?"

"You want to buy the baby a duck?" Michelle asked in amusement, "Plan to be surprised huh?"

"Yup," Olivia marched back into the store and went straight to the clerk.

"Why hello there, how can I help you?" The cheery clerk asked from behind the counter.

"I would like that stuffed duck in the window," Olivia pointed.

"Oh… you mean Daisy the duck?" The clerk swooned, "You will not be disappointed." Olivia watched as the clerk went to the window and took the duck off of the shelf. It was about the size of a basketball, "Smell her," The clerk handed Olivia the stuffed animal.

"Excuse me?"

"When you hug her she smells likes daisies, vanilla and lavender. It helps the baby relax," The clerk smiled as Olivia gave the duck a squeeze and the aroma of heaven flew into Olivia's nose.

"Oh wow," Olivia all of the sudden became very relaxed.

"No kidding," Michelle showed up next to Olivia, "Can I get the lamb?"

"Oh, the lamb is a good one too."

"I might keep the duck for myself," Olivia laughed as she let Michelle squeeze it.

"Now this lamb smells of Vanilla, Lavender and mint,"

"We'll take them," Olivia pulled out her credit card.

"Oh, no you-" Michelle began to protest.

"Hey, consider this an early baby shower present ok?" Olivia grinned as the plush toys were boxed and bagged.

"Thank you for shopping at the Baby's Bundle, please come back and see us!" The cheery clerk called out as Olivia and Michelle left the store.

"I wasn't kidding; I might keep this duck with me on the bed." Olivia laughed as the women decided to go get a light lunch.

…SVu….SVU…. SVU…

Olivia stared at the clock as the time went by. It was 7 PM and Elliot was nowhere to be found, his phone was off and he had said he would be at her apartment around 6:30. She tried his cell phone again but nothing, she was dressed in a slinky red dress that was comfortable but could feel her blood sugar dropping. She had refused to even leave the room after she had gotten ready, since she knew she might eat before dinner, causing her to get full.

"Screw it," Tears that were hot with disappointment flooded her eyes as she threw her door open. The waterworks stopped entirely when she saw that her entire apartment was lit up with candles and she smelled flowers, roses and tulips.

"I have been waiting for you to come out of there for a while now," Elliot stepped out in front of her in a black suit, looking more handsome than ever. The candlelight was helping to make him look like something out of Hollywood.

"El… what is this?" Olivia looked around, there were boxes of chocolates all over, roses and flowers, and then she saw it. It was a tiny black box on her coffee table, surrounded by the brightest candles.

"Before you open that gift… here is the first part," Elliot handed her a black shiny envelope with pink ribbon on it. Olivia opened it and her eyes scanned over the piece of paper, taking it in.

"This is a lease," Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well we need something bigger for when the baby is born," Elliot pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, "Happy late birthday. I never got you anything because of the excitement of the baby." Elliot watched Olivia as she just took everything in.

"You bought… a house?"

"Yes," Elliot nodded, watching her. Olivia set a hand on his cheek and pulled him into her. There was some resistance and she pulled away in confusion, "The box," Elliot whispered to her and she looked back to the coffee table, "What's the matter?"

"Is that box what I think it is?" Olivia asked, trembling all of the sudden.

"What do you think it is?" Elliot asked her breathlessly.

"I… have no idea." Olivia lied and Elliot kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Let me help you out," Elliot guided Olivia to the couch and sat her down, but stayed standing. Olivia looked up at him nervously as he picked up the box and stared intently into her eyes. It was when he knelt down; she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh…" Olivia gasped slightly as Elliot kept the box closed but kept his eyes on hers.

"If I could tell you everything in only a matter of minutes, it still wouldn't be enough," Elliot began, "We've been through everything together Liv, we've seen each other through hell and now heaven. I was there for you when you always needed someone because you were my other half. Because when I needed someone there you were. Like clockwork," Elliot's eyes glistened slightly, "So when you and I finally admitted our feelings for one another… Olivia I waited too long to act on anything and everything. I stalled and stayed scared but I don't want to wait forever, I don't want to take you for granted. Olivia, I love you. If that word can even describe it, I love you and will always love you. I am asking you to marry me because you're it Liv. You're the love I have been scared of but I'm not scared anymore. So… what do you say?" Elliot opened up the box to reveal a diamond ring. It was not too big or too small, it was just perfect.

"Well… when you put it that way," Olivia laughed happily, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that the answer I hope it is?" Elliot was now sniffling as well.

"Yes," Olivia laughed and held out her hand, "Yes times a million." Elliot slipped the ring on her finger before taking her into his arms and gently but very passionately kissing her until she was faint.

"You just made me… the most-"

"If you say happiest man alive, I will tease you for eternity," Olivia kissed his nose.

"Well then I guess I am going to be a walking punch line because… you just did make me the happiest man alive."

OK AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I think I caught a few cavities just writing the chapter.

So… tell me. What did you guys think? Is the marriage too soon? Love you guys! Review please!

PS. Those stuffed animals really do exist, my daughter has a lavender Cat that you can warm up before they go to sleep. It gives off the smell of chamomile and Lavender! So happy you guys are enjoying the story! REVIEW! Please?


	15. The Ring

AN: Sorry for the delay guys! I wanted to write a story about the necklace that Stabler gave to Benson, so we had an explanation and I had left my "Benson and Amaro Plus Stabler" story on an edge. Also for those of you interested, you can google Aroma Stuffed Animal and can purchase one online. The one my daughter has was a gift so I am not sure where it came from but I do think it was ordered VIA online.

14 WEEKS

"I… feel… great," Olivia smiled at her small dog who was chewing on a tiny squeak toy, "No heartburn, I am actually hungry and I feel like… going for a walk." Cupcake's ears perked up at the "W" word and Olivia chuckled, "What do you say? You and I… taking a stroll-"Olivia was interrupted by a knock on her front door. Cupcake was all over it; she had jumped up and ran to the door, yapping at it like she was the biggest dog in the building.

"Olivia? It's Dean." The knocking was a soft tapping that gritted Olivia's nerves.

"Of course… of course my mood would be ruined by…" Olivia swallowed hard, bit her lip and opened her door, "Hello Dean."

"You look-"

"Tell me I look beautiful and I am shutting this door in your face," Olivia threatened.

"Am I sensing that this might be more than just hormones?" Dean finally got a hint. It had taken him long enough, he was holding a white paper bag and Olivia's senses smelled Strawberry Streusel.

"You tell me," Olivia forced a sweeter then Kool-Aid smile, "What's in the bag?" She asked, picking Cupcake up who began to sniff the bag before Dean put it away from the pups face.

"A peace offering," Dean looked at her expectantly, however his face was no longer as full of light as it had been before, "Can I come in?"

"Ok," Olivia stepped aside and was shocked when Dean slammed the door, Cupcake began to growl and Olivia stepped back, startled and ready to grab her gun, "Have you lost your mind?"

"I have been so nice to you, trying so hard and you know I tried to blame the hormones, I really did but I am FBI Olivia, not stupid." Dean's voice was hard that Olivia did not come back at him with a comment, "What's really going on Liv?" He asked her and she felt her heart begin to go up. His face began to soften and she could tell that he was not angry but more hurt. All of the sudden Olivia's animosity towards Dean faded into guilt and she could feel her heart defrost.

"There's just something… about you that has been rubbing me the wrong way," Olivia tried to take the subject a different route, "Maybe it is because you decided to ditch me-"

"Excuse me? But who dumped who Olivia?"

"The term 'dumping' is so… can't we call it let go of?"

"Alright, so you let me go after we had a few good dates, we were getting pretty close and then _you_ dropped _me_," Dean reminded her.

"Only for you to show up a few years later, out of the blue and use the squad for some investigation without telling me!" Olivia rebutted.

"You invited me into your apartment! I brought you flowers, you kissed me."

"If it makes you feel any better, Elliot and the sound guy were hanging out in my bedroom," Olivia bit her lip to keep her demeanor. She was sure that what she had just told him was not helpful.

"You wanna tell me why you're wearing an engagement ring that could blind a young child?"Dean changed the subject as he looked at her left hand causing Olivia to flush a deep red, "If there was another guy why didn't you say so? Or were you just leading me on? Seeing who was better?"

"God Dean no, nothing like that," Olivia looked down at the ring that Elliot had given her two weeks ago. She did not get to wear it at work since she was supposed to keep it under wraps at the moment. So she liked to wear at as much as she could, even if Dean was right, that it did have the ability to blind small children and make pretty rainbows on the wall.

"So tell me, whose the lucky bastard? I bet Stabler wants to kill him," Dean snorted before staring Olivia down, "Unless…" Olivia said nothing and Dean's face went from amused, to hurt, to anger, back to hurt and then shock, "_HE_ proposed to you?"

"Uh…" Olivia was told that your life flashed in front of your eyes before you died, that was what was happening to her. She could see her career spiraling down a deep and dark tunnel, should she just quit now? She did have a baby coming but then again she and Elliot had lied about the baby's origin.

"But that's frowned upon," Dean kept going on as if Olivia was not having a huge inner crisis, which she was, "What is your chief going to say? So you are alone while pregnant and Stabler figures that he wants to be the man in your life?" Dean's face was getting red as Olivia just stared at the wall behind him. Dean's face became concerned, a man with that many expressions should have had way more wrinkles, "Liv? Are you ok?

"If IAB finds out," Olivia found that the color of her living room was a nice shade of purple, maybe that was the color she would paint the baby's room, purple. It was nice, lavender…

"Maybe you need to sit down." Dean was now approaching her slowly and she looked down at the dog in her arms, "Liv… are you having a moment?"

"Of course I am!" Olivia's out burst caused Cupcake to leap out of her arms and steal the white paper bag from Dean's hands.

"Cupcake!" Olivia called out, "No! Bad dog!" Cupcake was now somewhere eating the nice warm pastry, Olivia was officially upset.

"You named your dog Cupcake?" Dean asked out of context.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Olivia challenged him.

"No, not at all… I think that is a great name for a dog, now could you please sit down? You look pale."

"Of course I'm pale, I don't want Elliot to lose his job, I mean… I can quit mine. I want to be with the baby, I need to. I have always wanted to be a mom," Olivia was now rambling, "But if IAB finds out…" She finally plopped down in a chair at the dining table.

"IAB won't do anything much to you, I mean it is not like Stabler is the father so I would not worry too much about it." Dean reassured her and that was when Olivia began to cry.

"What? What did I do now?" Dean was now biting his fist.

"Liv, I got you some… Porter?" Elliot opened the front door and he sounded more confused then angry, "What brings you this time? I bet it was a pastry wasn't it?" Elliot brought over a paper bag to Olivia and smiled, "White Chocolate Cheesecake,"

"You bastard," Dean hissed to Elliot and Olivia threw her hands over her eyes.

"Just stop," She said, knowing it would not do any good.

"What now?" Elliot was standing next to Olivia as she sat at their tiny dining room table, she opened her white bag and salivated when she saw the delicious treat. Who needed Streusel when you had an Elliot Stabler to get Cheesecake?

"You proposed," Dean actally face palmed.

"You told him?" Elliot looked down at Olivia who was searching in the bag for a fork.

"El… there is no fork or spoon, I can't eat this with my hands Honey." Olivia's mind was only on the cheesecake.

"Here," Dean pulled a plastic utensil packet out of his pocket and Olivia eyed it suspiciously, "It was for the-" Olivia took it from him and began to open it up.

"Right," Elliot cleared his throat, "Yes, I did. I proposed to the woman I have loved for-"

"Oh save it, you're her partner!" Dean threw his hands up, "Do you have any idea how much trouble this can cause for you two?"

"Love is blind," Elliot shrugged, with a smile on his face, "Congratulations Dean on being the first person we have told,"

"Don't forget Michelle," Olivia poked him.

"Whose Michelle?" Dean's head was spinning now.

"My new best friend." Olivia took another bite of the cheesecake and made a satisfied moan.

"Well, she didn't tell me. The light emanating off of the rock on her finger tipped me," Dean looked down at Olivia who was looking much more peaceful, now that she was eating her cheesecake.

"So… are you going to out us?" Elliot asked Dean in a more serious tone.

"They are going to find out eventually," Dean muttered, "One of you is going to have to quit… assuming that would be Olivia. Shame too,"

"Well that's our business, not yours. Let me see you out," Elliot headed for the door.

"One thing before I go," Dean said all too calmly.

"What?" Elliot asked right before Dean punched him in the face. Elliot almost hit him back but didn't, he stood back up and just looked at the man who had just slammed him onto the floor, "You got any more?"

"This is the first DAY that I have felt great and you are going to come into _my_ apartment and pull _this_?" Olivia got between the two men, "Hit my fiancé again and I am pressing charges," Olivia put her left hand up into Dean's face and practically shoved the ring into his nose, "Do you see this? This is a diamond… from Elliot and it is on my ring finger, which means… that I am going to marry him. Whether you like it or not."

"But-" Dean started.

"You are so lucky that he didn't hit you back," Olivia laid back against Elliot, who wrapped his arms around her and kept his eyes hard on Dean, "Or you would be in the hospital right now. Thanks for stopping by, now get the hell out." Olivia stared Dean down; he sulked for a moment and then left, slamming the door behind him.

"Jesus, are you ok?" Olivia turned to face Elliot but he was only smiling at her.

"You are so sexy when you are sticking up for me," Elliot ran his hand over her cheek, "What's gotten into you?" Elliot asked as Olivia snaked her arm around his lower back and pulled him closer.

"You have," Olivia practically jumped Elliot but he was strong enough to withhold the force.

"_You're_ in the second Trimester now," Elliot chuckled into her ear as her lips trailed his neck.

"Yup…" Olivia went back to his mouth and he allowed her to remove his jacket.

"Liv, I gotta get back to-"

"You can spare fifteen minutes… or less," Olivia said to him through muffled kisses.

"You know I usually last way longer than that," Elliot's breathing was heavy.

"Ever heard of a quickie?" Olivia stopped kissing him to look him straight in the eye and that was when he laid her on the table.

SVU….. SVU….. SVU…

Later on that Night

"So wait a second, you want to tell Eli tonight?" Kathy asked in a low voice as Eli was sitting in the living room with Elliot watching Barney… again.

"Well, I _am_ starting to show," Olivia shrugged, "and he is going to start wondering why Liv is getting… fat."

"You are not fat." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"I feel fat."

"You are having a baby; did you expect to be annoyingly thin like those Hollywood mothers?"

"Good point," Olivia smiled and then got serious, "Kathy… are you ok?" The truth was that Kathy did not look OK, she looked upset, tired and just plain Peeked.

"My mother's just not doing so well and um… the news of you and Elliot… it's just a lot." Kathy was now getting teary eyed and Olivia attempted to give her a small hug.

"I _am_ happy for you two, I really am. It's just… strange, especially with…that on your finger," Kathy pointed down at Olivia's left hand and for the second time that day Olivia flushed crimson due to her diamond.

"Yeah… it happened two weeks ago," Olivia admitted.

"Elliot told me," Kathy admitted and Olivia was surprised.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he didn't' want me to be surprised when I saw that ring on your finger." Kathy squirmed a bit, "this is really awkward Olivia."

"I know," Olivia agreed, "It's like we are teens again… I guess adults face the same-"

"Liv! Liv! It's the part where they go around and pick out stuff from the list! Come watch!" Eli had the best timing. Thank God for Children.

"I love you little guy," Kathy saw an out and leaned down to kiss her son, "Good luck," She said to Olivia and hurried out.

"Mommy's been acting so weird," Eli observed. He had gone back to living with Kathy for the duration of her stay; she would be heading back to her mother in a few weeks.

"Eli, buddy… Liv and I have something to tell you," Elliot paused the movie and came to join his son and fiancé.

"Now?" Olivia mouthed.

"What is it Daddy?" Eli sounded impatient. He was obviously excited for Barney.

"Liv and I… well… one, we are going to have-"

"Ice cream! Ice cream, we are going to have ice cream and want you to have some with us, come on," Olivia led Eli into the kitchen where she felt panicked.

"Liv… what are you doing?" Elliot asked her, completely confused.

"Making ice cream, you wanna help me? You get the bowls, Eli… will you get the spoons honey? And I will… get the ice cream." Olivia opened the freezer and pulled out a carton of Mint Chocolate Chip. It was her favorite and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. Elliot handed her the scooper and she put some in Eli's dish, some in Elliot's and way more in her own. Sadly, it had only taken less than a minute to "make the ice cream."

"It's not that big of a deal," Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"It is to soften the blow."

"He's a boy; he is more interested in watching Barney!"

"So, what do you two want to tell me?" Eli asked, sitting at the table as he began to eat his ice cream.

"Well…. the thing is Eli… when a man and a woman-"

"Liv's going to have a baby!" Elliot belted out, receiving a look of exasperation from Olivia.

"Wow! Really?" Eli got excited, "So I am going to have a baby to play with? That is so cool!" Eli continued eating his ice cream and Olivia just looked at Elliot.

"See? Easy as-"

"So how did it get there?" Eli asked, as if this was every day conversation.

"Come again?" Elliot pretended to not hear his son.

"The baby… I know it grows in the belly but… how does it get there? I don't think it comes from a stork or you can find it in cabbage patch, it comes from the Mommy's belly… so… how does it get there?"

"Magic," Elliot nodded, "Like… Santa… Claus,"

"Elliot!"

"So Liv asked Santa for a baby? But it's not even Christmas time." Eli frowned.

"Santa makes special stops; Liv has been a very, very good girl this year. And adults get even bigger gifts like this because we are so… we only get one gift choice a year."

"Wow! So she got a baby? I wonder if I am good this year I can get my own dog…" Eli pondered, "Can we all go watch Barney now?"

"We'll meet you in there buddy!" Elliot called after Eli who took his ice cream with him, "He's obsessed with that damn purple dinosaur."

"Santa Claus?" Olivia hissed, "Are you serious? Oh that is a new one… So Santa gives babies away as gifts now huh? Must be why the world is so overpopulated, you know I bet when they bring that up in school, Eli can happily blame Santa."

"Would you rather tell him how it really happens? Liv, he's way too young to know the plumbing right now."

"I know…. But… Santa?"

"Come on Liv… let's go watch Barney… put Eli to bed and then you can tell me how naughty I have been…" Elliot gave Olivia suggestive look and she could not help but smile.

"Next thing you know… the tooth fairy is going to be blamed for knocking out adult teeth for more money." Olivia muttered as they joined Eli in the living room

AN: Ok so… the best question to ever have to answer… is "where do babies come from"? When my daughter asked me, it was in a movie theatre because she saw a movie trailer and said, "Mommy… why do Mommy's scream when they are having babies? Does it hurt or something?"

My daughter… is my clone. I won't go into how I told her but you can only imagine.

I did not tell her it was Santa, I simply asked her if she was ready to know what adults in love do when they want to have a baby? She just got this disgusted look on her face and said, "I'm not ready to know… you can tell me another time… when I am much older… I wanna stay a kid for now, adult things are for adults and I am only four… can you please pass me the popcorn Mommy?" She was four going on five. I swear that this was her response, I hugged her like I always do and said, "I LOVE you," And got the too early, "Mommy… I can't see the movie." My child everyone. She is now eight… O.O


	16. Sweet Fluffy Goodness

AN: I HAVE A NEW KEYBOARD! I can update my fiction! YAY! I am so sorry you guys, my Quotation button went first… you just do not want to know! I have missed everyone! Happy Easter!

18 Weeks Pregnant

"Babe are you ok? You look a bit green," Olivia's jaw dropped when she saw Elliot walk into the front door of her almost empty apartment. They were spending their last few night in the apartment before moving into their new house. Olivia was lounging on the couch eating some Granola with soy milk.

"I think I just ate something bad, " Elliot muttered as he locked the door and did not wait one moment before going to the cabinet where Olivia kept her stomach remedies that she had put away that were not safe for the baby or her.

"Either that or you are just jealous of me," Olivia held up one of her many baby books. She had enough to start her own library, any book on pregnancy that was in print, there was at least one copy in Olivia's possession.

"Come again?" Elliot looked at her from the kitchen with a look of pure concern for her sanity.

"It says in these books that the father will have his own pregnancy symptoms known as pseudo pregnancy for unknown reasons. Theories include one, jealousy of the mother and child or possible compassion-"

"So that is why I was lactating earlier," Elliot muttered as he poured himself a shot of Pepto Bismol.

"You actually lactated?" Olivia recoiled. Elliot just gave her a doubtful look and they seemed to have a staring contest for a few moments until Olivia finally realized he was teasing her, "Don't do that, you know that pregnancy has made me stupid."It was true; all of the blood must have left Olivia's head to go all the way to her stomach.

"I prefer to call it adorably cute," Elliot smiled at her before taking a shot of his pink medicine. He made a face that she had to giggle at.

"So how was work?" Olivia set down the baby book to welcome Elliot to sit next to her on the couch.

"Besides the nausea and the need to die every minute?" Elliot paused to think, "It was great."

"Welcome to my world," Olivia sighed, setting a hand on her now protruding stomach, "The heartburn is back and it brought a party,"

"Oh honey," Elliot set a warm hand behind her neck and massaged her gently, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a baby safe Novocain for my stomach," Olivia sighed and her eyes shut as Elliot kept on rubbing her neck. Taking in a deep breath, all of the sudden she felt something like a huge air bubble popping in her stomach and she became alert. Elliot's hand stopped moving and he was now looking at Olivia with huge concern.

"Are you OK? Is something wrong?" Elliot all of the sudden went into major man mode. He got ready to grab the keys out of his pocket but Olivia set her hand on his arm.

"Would you relax?" She turned off the TV and set her hand on the side of her stomach where she had felt the popping sensation. Elliot just stared at her, then down at her stomach.

"Liv, you gotta tell me what is going on here, is it the baby?" Olivia laughed as it happened again, she lifted her shirt and took Elliot's hand and set it on her right side.

"Say something," Olivia told Elliot.

"Is this what I-" Elliot stopped when Olivia felt the bubble feeling again and all of the sudden Elliot Stabler was the happiest and healthiest man alive, "The baby is kicking?"

"I was reading that it could happen this early but… I was not expecting… Oh My God," Olivia felt emotional tears fill up in her eyes, "Oh no… not the water works again. I promised myself that I would never be one of the women who cried at stuff like this," Olivia sniffled as Elliot leaned in to kiss her, his hand still on her stomach

"I love you," Elliot told her, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Olivia wiped away the tears that were pouring out of her.

"I wonder what we are having," Elliot looked down at her stomach, "A boy that will grow up and maybe be the next big detective… since you and I are both that way. Or a little girl who is going to be beautiful enough to be a princess because her mom is a queen." Elliot had become just as dramatic as Olivia with all of the chick flicks he had been watching with her.

"We agreed to be surprised," Olivia reminded him, but could not help her curiosity as well.

"Or maybe we could have one of each," Elliot joked but Olivia's eye widened, her tears stopped.

"One… of each?" She shadowed him.

"Yeah, twins."

"I am working on just expecting to push one out and the thought of two… I mean I would be happy either way but-"

"Calm down Liv, I was just-"

"Twins means twice the everything, I mean they would have to have equal attention at all times-"

"Liv-"

"-they would need diapers at the same time-"

"Honey-"

"I mean how I can feed two babies at once?"

"Are you done?" Elliot asked her, nothing but love coming out of his eyes.

"They would have heard two heartbeats right? There would have been two," Olivia was now only thinking about how everything was going to cost, how getting a four bedroom house was a bad idea because what if they needed more room?

"Can we go back to the happy moment where the baby kicked for the first time?" Elliot reminded Olivia and she stopped pacing.

"Of course we can…" Olivia smiled and waiting for more feeling in her stomach but nothing happened, "The baby is no longer active," She frowned.

"The baby is still very small," Elliot reminded her, "Come lay with me Liv, I've wanted to hold you all day long." Elliot held out his arms to her and she rejoined him on the couch, "I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"Don't worry about it… I have an appointment next week so-"

"This week," Elliot spoke.

"Next week.

"I have it in my phone," Elliot pulled his phone out and showed it to her.

"That's it; I'm sending out a search party for my brain," Olivia leaned into Elliot and she felt him squirm a little, "You OK?"

"I will survive, I just need to die for a little bit," Elliot snuggled in next to her and she shut her eyes, taking him in, "Being next to you is making me feel better."

"You've been watching too much daytime television with me," Olivia teased him and he just got closer to her.

"I just love you Liv,"

"I love you too," Olivia felt tears of happiness threaten her eyes again and she sighed heavily, "Now if only I could stop crying at everything I would be happier."

"You're pregnant honey, even puppy commercials are going to make you cry." Elliot reassured her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Olivia snorted but smiled all the same, "I just… never thought that this would ever happen."

"Being engaged to an amazing man and having his baby?" Elliot asked, sounding stupidly cocky. He had a teasing tone but Olivia had to laugh at him.

"That has not happened yet so I have no idea what you are talking about," Olivia teased him and she shrieked as Elliot tickled her side.

"You know, that pepto helped… you wanna go to bed early?" Elliot kissed her ear and the idea of spending the rest of the night in bed with him made her content beyond imagination. Elliot was just unzipping her sweater when there was a knock on the door. Cupcake, who had been sleeping soundly in her bed jumped up and began to bark and hop, "I can't believe you got a dog Liv."

"Leave her alone, you know you love her," Olivia got up to answer the door, picking up the dog, "Who is it?"

"Olivia?"

"Michelle?" Olivia opened her door and she saw her friend standing there crying, "What's wrong? Come in, come in." Olivia opened the door wider to and Michelle walked in, shaking.

"Hi Elliot, I'm so sorry to disturb you two-"

"It's fine, come sit down… El could you-"

"Two mint teas coming up," Elliot patted Michelle on the shoulder and gave Olivia a kiss as he made his way to the tiny kitchen.

"He's so good to you," Michelle said to Olivia, "He's such a good man!" The cries started again and Olivia grabbed a new box of tissues.

"What's the matter? Talk to me," Olivia was truly concerned for her friend who seemed to be going through more than some hormones."

"It's Henry," Michelle sniffled, thanking Olivia for the tissues. Henry was Michelle's boyfriend but they were new in their relationship," He… he…" But she began to cry again.

"Did he hurt you?" Olivia asked, she heard Elliot stop making tea and was sure if he heard that Henry hurt Michelle, he would go beat him up.

"No, no he would never," Michelle's answer was like a huge sigh of relief and Elliot went back to boiling water.

"So what happened?"

"He asked me to marry him," Michelle sniffled and then began to cry even harder. Olivia was confused to say the least.

"And… you're crying for joy?" Olivia asked timidly, receiving a look of distaste from Michelle.

"I may be a jumble of hormones but no… I am not crying in joy. I said no," Michelle composed herself and she finally stopped crying for a moment.

"You said no?"

"I said no, I told him it was too soon and he told me that he had loved me for… so long and-"

"Do you want to marry him?" Olivia did not blame her for being scared.

"My first answer was yes times a million but then I thought that maybe he was just doing it for the baby." Michelle admitted.

"I didn't." Elliot showed up with two hot cups of tea and set them on the table.

"What?" Michelle asked him and Olivia was curious as well as to what Elliot was talking about.

"I didn't propose to Olivia because she was pregnant… sure it… gave me the kick that I needed. The baby was a blessing in disguise, it just came first." Elliot took a seat next to Olivia and took her hand but kept talking to Michelle, "Olivia and I have known one another for so long that she became my world. I woke up one day and literally realized that my life without her wasn't a life at all. So I thought about asking her out… about how I would do it and where I would take her. No place on earth seemed good enough but fate took it's course and now he were are with a baby on the way. I didn't ask her to marry me because she got pregnant, I asked her to marry me because there was no point in waiting any longer. We already waited too long so…" Elliot cleared his throat as both women just stared at him in awe, "I don't think that Henry asked you to marry him just because he felt obligated to," Elliot's eyes lit up to meet Michelle's, "I've seen you two together and you two are really in love."

"I… don't know what to say," Michelle was looking at Elliot and then at Olivia who was sniffling again. There was a loud knocking on the door and Elliot stood up with Cupcake running to the door again, yapping at whoever was at the door.

"Come here you little squeak toy," Elliot picked up the dog and checked the peep hole, when he saw who it was he opened the door and let Henry in.

"Henry," Michelle stood up slowly.

"I knew you would be here," Henry looked like he had just been through hell, his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Yes." Michelle said to him and whatever he was about to say got stuck in his throat.

"What?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Michelle hurried over to Henry and threw her arms around him. Henry stood there in shock for a moment before taking her into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh," Henry hushed her and the couple just stood for a minute holding on another. "I love you … so much."

"I love you too." Michelle whispered to him and Olivia looked at Elliot who was smiling proudly. She took his hand and he kissed it as they watched the sticky sweet scene in front of them.

"Thank you for looking after her," Henry said to Olivia and Elliot.

"Why don't you two head home. Call me tomorrow ok?" Olivia smiled as Michelle leaned down to give her a hug.

"Thank you," Michelle looked up at Elliot and he just smiled as the two left. There was silence before Olivia stood up to go to Elliot and his eyes locked on hers.

"All of that stuff you said?" Olivia began, putting her hands on Elliot's shoulders, "Was… probably better then any movie or book I have ever read."

"Well… I did mean every single word of it," Elliot nuzzled his nose with hers before Olivia kissed him gently on the lips; "I really do love you Olivia."

"Show me," Olivia whispered into his ear and the tea was forgotten.

AWWWWWW… next chapter we find out if Olivia is having one… or two babies. Woot. Once again I am so.. sorry that my keyboard broke. I have been doing more work. As all of you know I am an actress/writer and have been in Hollywood/LA for the past… while. Also some family stuff is going on but I wanted to let everyone know that I am sorry for my lack of writing. Updates to my other stories this week!


	17. Surprise!

AN: So glad you guys loved the update! I own nothing but the story line and extra characters.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked Elliot as he came out of the bathroom the next morning, he looked pale and like he wanted to be put out of his misery.

"I feel as great as one of those people who eat too much and then get on a huge roller coaster. Yeah, that is how great that I feel," He only had his sweat pants on, he had taken off work to take Olivia to the doctor that day but he was still sick.

"Maybe you should stay-"

"Liv we are not having this conversation," Elliot cut her off as he got back into bed and snuggled up to her, he was burning up and she felt worry tug at her chest.

"But you are really sick," Olivia scooted down to kiss his nose.

"So much for my pity theory," Elliot groaned, "I will just take some extra strength Motrin and when you begin to drink your water for the doctor appointment." He forced a genuinely sweet smile and snuggled into Olivia.

"My water?" She asked after a beat/

"Yeah, I got you some of that nice Smart Water. You have to drink enough so they do the ultrasound remember?" Elliot sounded like he was drifting off to sleep, "You are comfy Liv,"

"Oh… I must have blocked that water part out," Olivia sighed, "And I have to hold it…" She cringed, "It is hard enough to not pee after taking a few sips of water," She pouted.

"Trust me you will not care once you see the baby," Elliot reassured her and she smiled with this comforting idea.

"Our baby…" Olivia sighed happily, setting her right hand on her belly. Elliot set his left hand on hers and their fingers laced together.

"Hey Liv..." Elliot broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" Elliot said with a smile in his voice.

"What?"

"I love you," Elliot kissed her neck before getting out of their comfortable hold.

"I love you too, hey where are you going?" Olivia could not help but miss him as the spot next to her that was once warm was now cool.

"Motrin," Elliot put a head to his forehead and shut his eyes in emphasis, "And no telling me to stay home, I would not miss this for the world," Elliot headed out of the bedroom and Olivia heard him in the kitchen.

"I guess I should get ready," Olivia looked at her clock, it was 11 AM and her appointment was at 1 PM. "I am going to take CupCake for a walk," She called to Elliot.

"Too late, I took her out when I woke up," Elliot showed up at the bedroom door and winked at her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Olivia started to go over to him to give him a kiss but he backed away, "What?

"I don't want to get you sick," Elliot told her very seriously.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Olivia pulled him to her and he could not resist her, "Now you never answered my question," She chuckled, "What am I going to do with you Elliot Stabler?"

"I can think of several things that you could do to me," Elliot looked seductive despite his sickness.

"Later," Olivia blew him a kiss before getting into the shower. The warm water felt so good all over that she never wanted to get out. The water began to run cool and she made a sad face before getting out. Olivia found Elliot in the kitchen, her vitamins were on the counter with a bagel that had egg and onion on it, "You made me breakfast?" Olivia asked him.

"Of course," Elliot said before having a sneezing attack in threes, "I am going to kill Munch for giving me this cold."

"How sick do you feel right now?" Olivia asked him as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I just smelled through my mouth," Elliot answered and Olivia gasped.

"Honey!" Olivia reprimanded him.

"I am fine; now eat that amazing bagel for the little one and yourself. Your water is in the fridge… I am going to go get the car." Elliot sneezed again before making a face.

"I'll come with you El, there is no reason to bring the car to me," Olivia was done with her bagel and was shocked out how quickly she had finished it, "The baby really loved that," She smiled as she got her coat, "Oh don't feel too bad that you are sick Honey… it is just going to give me practice for when this little one comes out." They headed out after Olivia gave CupCake a treat.

SVU SVU SVU

"Oh it hurts," Olivia felt sick as her full bladder made her want to kick something. They were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor.

"Squeeze my hand Liv," Elliot held out his hand and she shook her head.

"No! I don't want to squeeze your hand! I am not going into labor yet but if I had the option it would be that over this. Oh my Gosh..." Olivia squirmed, "Oh it burns."

"Live honey please take my hand, it will help. You can get back at me for doing this to you." Elliot looked up from his sports magazine.

"Don't talk to me," Olivia said grumpily as she stood up to walk around, only making it worse, "Oh…" She went over to the receptionist who looked to be in her late 20's, "Excuse me?  
"Yes?"

"My appointment is at 1,"

"Right well just check in right here on-"

"I've done that, it's just that I drank enough for an elephant for my ultrasound today and well… you see, being my age my bladder already hates me so doing this… holding it in…"

"Ah… Miss Benson right?" The girl pulled something up on the computer.

"That's me."

"Well yes your appointment is for one, I have it down here but… it's only five minutes to one so there is nothing I can really do."

"Are you telling me that I have to suffer for five more minutes?" Olivia breathed in and out.

"Actually, your bladder has to be full during the entire procedure so it is going to be longer than five minutes."

"Well aren't you so helpful?" Olivia then felt bad for being mean to this young woman, "I'm sorry… I just-"

"First time mom?" The receptionist asked in her cheerful manner.

"How can you tell?" Olivia cracked a smile at her.

"You just have that first time glow." She said kindly, "Look, I know it sucks and you are not the only woman who gets cranky. You're pregnant, it's a beautiful thing. Just tell yourself that it will be over soon and the baby is probably having a grand old time with that full bladder of yours. More cushioning," Olivia was touched by these words, thanked the girl and then sat back down next to Elliot who was holding in a sneeze.

"I'm sorry I'm so cranky," Olivia reached over to take Elliot's free hand and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Liv…"

"I'm really sorry."

"I know babe and I still love you," Elliot kissed her cheek, "I'm tough and nothing is going to make me stop loving you so be as cranky as you need to be. I know I would be pissed if I couldn't…. piss."

"Nice play on words Honey," Olivia squeezed his hand harder.

"Thanks, I worked hard on it." Elliot teased her.

"Olivia?" The doctor called her name and she was up as if it were the pregnancy Olympics.

"You're looking great!"

"Thank you," Olivia's feeling of having to pee subsided when she realized that she was about to see her baby for the first time.

"You must be the father,"

"Hi," Elliot smiled proudly.

"Um, no offense but you are not the same doctor I saw-"

"Oh that is because I am an ultrasound technician and you will see your doctor next week for a follow up, today were are checking the weight, sex… unless you want to be surprised."

"We do," Olivia nodded, "I mean I think we do…"

"As long as it's healthy," Elliot smiled as they entered the ultrasound room.

"Would you like photos today or a video?"

"Photos," Olivia insisted and the nurse smiled.

"Wonderful, my name is Lex by the way so I am going to let you slip into your gown and I will be right back," She left the room and Elliot helped Olivia into her gown.

"We do still want to be surprised right?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"It's up to you Liv,"

"No… I want us to be happy."

"Alright are we ready?" Lex came back and Olivia go onto table, she shut her eyes as Lex put the cold blue gel on her stomach, there was a kick and Olivia laughed, "It tickles, I know."

"The baby kicked again," Olivia told Lex.

"Must be a boy," Lex said as the picture came up, "I'm kidding."

"Well?" Olivia asked as she saw the baby come up, "Oh… wow."

"You have wonderful weight… and… um… oh wow! Looks like your cooking two buns in that oven of yours!"

"Excuse me?" Olivia was confused.

"You have two!"

"What?" Elliot asked before sneezing.

"What he said…" Olivia was in shock.

"Yeah, you have two healthy babies in there! Congratulations!" Lex looked overjoyed, "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Olivia was still in shock but she had tears going down her face.

"We're going to have two?" It was a delayed reaction and Elliot looked like he wanted to dance around the room.

"Yes, see?" Lex turned the monitor to them so they could see and Olivia touched her stomach and they both reacted.

"We want to know," Olivia could not tear her eyes off of the screen, "Right Elliot? We want to know so we can name them and get them outfits and-"

"Yes we want to know," Elliot laughed as he kissed Olivia on the forehead.

"It looks like you are having one of each, a boy and a girl," Lex looked delighted and Olivia was now sobbing with joy.

"I'm sorry, I am never this emotional," Olivia said to Lex.

"Let me get the photos for you," Lex began to print photos as Olivia just watched the babies on screen.

"Liv… I am so… happy and proud of you," Elliot kissed her on the lips and she kissed him right back.

"Alright, here are the photos and you may go to the bathroom," The babies went away and Olivia all of the sudden remembered that she had to empty her bladder.

"I love you. I love you so much," Olivia kissed Elliot before running to the bathroom where she felt such great relief that she could thoroughly be happy now.

"A boy and a girl," Elliot said in awe, "I am so…"

"Happy?"

"So happy," Elliot helped Olivia get back into her clothes and she shivered from the cold.

"Two babies," Olivia sighed happily.

"Let's go get some lunch and then get home," Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulders as she left the clinic.

"Wow…"

YAY! TWO BABIES! A girl and a boy! Olivia deserves them lol.


	18. Trouble in Paradise

AN: So happy everyone loved the last chapter! Onto the next….

NOTE: This story takes place during Season 10.

Elliot was sleeping soundly on the couch after taking a dose of medicine that Olivia had insisted he consume to help him. CupCake was sleeping at his feet and Olivia was looking at the new book she had bought on being pregnant with twins. Just as she was getting to the scary parts, Olivia's phone began to vibrate and she answered it; after marking her spot with an Anne Geddes bookmark.

"Benson," Olivia answered, her stomach grumbling.

"Olivia!" The voice was excitable and Olivia became alert all of the sudden.

"Casey?" Casey Novak was there old ADA who had been disbarred due to a certain case. Olivia had not heard from her in a while, so she was surprised but happy to hear from her.

"Are you sick?" Casey sounded concerned.

"No…"

"You sound sick… well different anyway and you sound like you're not at the precinct."

"Were you a detective or just really stalker like creepy?" Olivia teased her.

"I took some classes back in college, " Casey indulged her. "So are you at your apartment?" Casey sounded hopeful and she sounded like she was driving.

"Uh… yes," Olivia was finding it hard to come up with real answers at the moment.

"Are you… sure because you don't sound so sure," Casey teased her.

"This is just a surprise! I haven't heard from you in… well… a long time anyway so I guess I'm just adjusting."

"Well I met someone," Casey revealed, "So ever since then no one has really heard from me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's on a business trip and I decided to come visit you!" Casey sounded like she had, had way too much coffee, either that or too many red bulls.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, being engaged is wonderful but when he's gone I feel completely out of it and he is gone for two entire weeks so I thought of everyone here in Manhattan,"

"You're engaged? Congratulations Casey!" Olivia looked down at her own ring.

"Thanks, I am really happy wit him, it just happened but I also overheard your news…"

"You did?" Olivia all of the sudden realized how empty her apartment was and threw one of Cupcake's squeak toys at Elliot, slightly waking him up.

"Liv?" Elliot muttered into the pillow his face was buried in.

"Yes, Derek and I were looking into houses to move into and a friend of mine mentioned your name. I kind of drowned the rest out but I was told that you would be living in the same neighborhood as us and I thought I could help you move. Derek knows someone and we were told the house was being moved into this week-end!" Casey sounded like she had stopped driving and Olivia poked Elliot harder.

"Seriously Liv… I'll get more toilet paper when I go out…" Elliot went back to snoring and Olivia was now regretting her argument on Tylenol PM.

"Was that a man I heard?" Casey got out of her car and her door slammed.

"Are you here?" Olivia asked in alarm.

"Yup, sure am and I brought Chinese!"

"Oh… that's great! Amazing… um, I'll put some coffee on… there's not much in the apartment so-"

"Oh no worries, I will see you in a second!" Casey hung up and Olivia was now shaking Elliot slightly.

"El! Wake up!"

"I'm up… I'm up…" Elliot mumbled as Olivia stood.

"Casey Novak is about to be here in two seconds," This announcement caused Elliot to open his red rimmed eyes and turn to look up at Olivia.

"Come again? This must be some potent stuff because I just could have sworn that you just said that Casey was-" There was a happy sounding knock on the door and Olivia just stood there looking at the door while Cupcake began to bark.

"Liv! It's me, this stuff is hot!" Casey called out.

"Hide," Olivia hissed to Elliot.

"What?" Elliot asked as he sobered up a little.

"Olivia… seriously it's hot and… did you get a dog?" Casey called from behind the door again.

"Breaking the news to her with you in the room is a lot. I do not want to give her a heart attack. Just… go hide in the bedroom, count to a million and then come out."

"Oliviaaaaa," Casey sang songed.

"This is insane," Elliot got up and trudged off to the bedroom, "I love you but… insane."

"Thank you Honey, I love you!" Olivia hissed to him, the door shut and she heard him mutter something. Cupcake was at the door sniffing it as Olivia hurried over and opened the door like she was ripping off a band-aid, "Hi Casey!"

"Hi! Oh it is so good to see you… pregnant?" Casey's face went into shock when she saw Olivia's stomach, "Oh my god… either you decided to let yourself go or you're… pregnant." Casey's eyes were wide and it looked like she might drop the food.

"I am with child, it's true. Actually, I am with children, just found out I am having two," Olivia watched Casey carefully who was just processing this.

"You're pregnant with twins?"

"Yes," Olivia said very calmly. Putting a hand on her stomach.

"How?" Casey was still in shock and Olivia could not tell if it was a good kind or bad kind.

"That's a bit personal on how… I mean… gosh those bags do look heavy, let me help you with this," Olivia began to reach out to help Casey but she snorted and came inside the apartment.

"Excuse you pregnant person but this is heavy," Casey told her as she set the bags on the counter.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked as she shut her front door and locked it.

"You're not supposed to lift heavy stuff!" Casey said in a duh tone, "Oh crap… you're not supposed to eat certain foods are you?" Casey looked down at her contents, "I got you shrimp." She looked guilty.

"I like shrimp," Olivia was still having a hard time wondering how Casey was taking this.

"Yea but isn't there mercury in shrimp? My cousin was pregnant and she could not eat anything when she was pregnant. I knew I should have gotten the chicken, I can go back. We can call and-"

"Casey!" Olivia interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to sit down or are you just having some type of… moment?" Olivia picked up Cupcake and stared at Casey.

"Oh and of course you have a dog too!" Casey came over to make kissy noises at Cupcake and Olivia sighed, "Oh… she's so cute! Oh… look at her ears and her nose and … is that an engagement ring?" Casey was now holding out Olivia's left hand and Cupcake hopped out of her master's arms before she was dropped.

"I won it out of one of those 25 cent machines outside of the grocery store." Olivia joked but Casey looked like she had her lawyer face on.

"Who is he? Why isn't he here? He should be taking care of you! Helping you… oh I am going to kill him, who is he? You're not marrying this guy all because he knocked you up are you? And what about Elliot? I was so convinced that he would divorce Kathy and then realize that you and he were destined to be together!" Casey was red in the face now.

"Wow, you know I had a feeling that you might react this way… so… with everyone's safety in mind I put him the bedroom." Olivia admitted.

"So you're hiding him? Oh wow… Elliot must want to kill whoever he-"

"Alright honey, I am going to the store, need anything else you need?" Elliot was fully dressed when he left the bedroom, he had his keys in his hand and when he saw Casey he froze, "Oh wow."

"Oh my god," Casey gasped.

"Oh my god," Olivia sighed.

"The whole you sending me into the bedroom wasn't a dream was it?" Elliot asked Olivia as his face filled with color. Olivia shook her head and Casey began to laugh.

"So you're the father?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Guilty as charged," Elliot smiled after sniffling, he sounded horrible.

"I would hug you but you sound infectious." Casey said to Elliot backing away.

"I think I am, but… uh yeah I was going to go to the store to get dinner and… some more ice cream," Elliot explained.

"We have ice cream El," Olivia reminded him.

"You didn't ask me to buy more Mint Chip?" Elliot asked completely dazed.

"Nope," Olivia shook her head, "We got some before we came home remember?"

"Huh… maybe that part I _did_ dream," Elliot sighed and cleared his throat.

"You want some water?" Olivia asked Elliot, going into the kitchen, "Casey, we don't have much since we are moving this week-end as you know but I can offer you juice… water…"

"Congrata-freaking-lations!" Casey cried out, looking like she was glowing herself, "You two finally did it! Finally got on with it!" Casey was finally coming out of her shock, "Wow… this is… Oh god, Olivia I'm sorry at my initial reaction! I was just so stunned I couldn't believe it!" She walked over to give Olivia a hug.

"It's alright," Olivia told her, "Just… we're trying to keep in under the down low that Elliot is the father,"

"Why? Oh… right internal affairs…" Casey frowned, "So are you on maternity leave?"

"Pretty much, I do paper work that Elliot brings me but once I have the babies… I'm not going to want to leave them… ever." Olivia admitted bringing a silence into the room.

"Well… we don't have to talk about that right now. Why don't we eat and catch up? I want to hear everything! I want to hear how you're doing, what is it like to be pregnant? Are you happy? All of the good stuff!" Casey demanded grabbing the paper plates.

"I'm going to leave you two to girl talk and… I'm going to go back to sleep," Elliot nodded, "I hate to be totally rude Casey but… this sick thing sucks and the room is spinning so I am going to go back to sleep."

"Hey… do what you gotta do El, don't let me stop you from not getting me sick," Casey smiled at him.

"Feel better and if you need anything let us know, just because I'm pregnant does not mean I am an invalid." Olivia reminded him.

"I'm alright Liv," Elliot insisted lovingly at her as Olivia went over to kiss his forehead, "Ow…" He sniffled.

"Take some more Tylenol, I'll make you some tea," Olivia watched him go back into the bedroom and turned around to face Casey who was just watching them.

"What?" Olivia asked her.

"I just seriously never thought it would happen, I mean it was always there. You two just never saw it or you did and you chose to ignore it. It's just nice to see you two finally together… even if Elliot is dying from the plague right now." Casey poured herself some water.

"I heard that!" Elliot called from the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Casey called back to him.

"This is such a nice surprise Casey," Olivia told her, finally letting it soak in that Casey was there to visit her.

"Ditto," Casey agreed pointing to Olivia's stomach, "Here, you can have the chicken fried rice and I will eat the shrimp," They headed over to the couch that Elliot had been sleeping on and sat down with their food.

"This looks and smells soooo good," Olivia told Casey, "Oh wow," She took a bite of her rice and chewed it slowly, "Oh yeah… they approve." She pointed down to her stomach.

"Two babies, wow. I cannot believe that Elliot got you pregnant twice,"

"Hah." Olivia chortled.

"So do you know if you're having two miniature Olivia's or two mini Elliot's?" Casey asked, looking at one of Olivia's pregnancy magazines.

"One of each actually," Olivia revealed, "Oh wow, you know what you are the first person I've told about the twins. Well besides the grocer down the way," Olivia took another bite of her rice and was in heaven.

"Do you have names picked out yet?"

"No,"

"Well… do you have a baby name book?" Casey asked looking around the room. Olivia thought about that and then gasped, "What? What's wrong?" Casey looked alarmed.

"I have every baby book known to man and no name books…"

"Maybe you just wanted to be different?" Casey suggested.

"I just didn't think about it… I mean… um, whatever I name them will be what they are called forever."

"This is true," Casey nodded.

"I mean what if one of them wants to be a doctor or president? I mean I can't just name the future president something like… Anne."

"Anne?" Casey asked, looking confused.

"Yes, Anne… it was just a name that came to me." Olivia explained.

"Well what does daddy think of the names?"

"Well Elliot can't think at all right now so I will wait until he is lucid enough to actually have that discussion."  
"Good thinking," Casey agreed, "You know Casey is a great name. It's strong and it can go either way depending on your preference,"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Olivia thanked her. The television turned on all of the sudden and Casey jumped but Olivia did not flinch.

"Your television is possessed," Casey pointed behind her.

"Elliot put in a timer for me so whenever the baby shows I like come on, I can watch them," Olivia explained.

"Aw…" Casey looked touched, "So which one is on now?" She turned herself so she could see the television set.

"Maternity Ward," Olivia grinned, "It's like horror stories for pregnancy,"

"Awesome," Casey joked and sat back.

"We don't have to watch it…" Olivia tried to hide her sadness.

"No, lets watch it; I want to see what goes on in this world." Casey grinned and took a bite of her shrimp. They finished their food by the time the show was over and Casey looked the same way Olivia had when she had first watched it.

"You OK over there?" Olivia asked her friend.

"You're gonna do that?" Casey cried out.

"Well minus complications… pretty much." Olivia nodded.

"I mean I get how babies are born but… that looks-"

"Painful beyond explanation?" Olivia offered.

"Yes!"

"I am going to have an epidural, safer for me and the babies…" Olivia explained.

"But you're pushing out two… not just one but two. Who's to say one of them isn't feet first like that one baby we just saw? Who's to say Elliot does not faint in the middle of it or puke like that one father?"

"Everything you have just said… I have come to terms with it and have accepted the possibilities. Elliot has had how many babies? I think he's going to be more then fine."

"Was he there for their births?" Casey asked, turning the TV volume down.

"No… actually," Olivia frowned.

"Wow… you two should have a romance book dedicated to you," Casey got dreamy all of the sudden, "He's going to be there for you…"

"Thank you Casey," Olivia smiled sweetly. She was starting to feel tired and she blinked a few times, "Oh wow, I think it's my nap time," she admitted to Casey.

"Well you're creating two little humans, I imagine it can be tiring," Casey chuckled, "Tell you what. I have a room at a hotel a few blocks away. If you need anything please call me."

"I will and you are more than welcome here any time,"

"My offer on helping you move this week-end is still on the table, so just remember that," Casey got her things.

"That would be great, thank you so much Casey."

"Congratulations Olivia," Casey hugged her before Olivia walked her to the door, "and tell Elliot that if he does not feel better by tomorrow he should see a doctor,"

"I'll call you," Olivia promised.

"Sounds good! Sleep well," Olivia shut the door before heading to her bedroom where Elliot was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed. Olivia kicked off her slippers and climbed onto her side. They had kept the bed there so Olivia was as comfortable as possible.

"Kill me," Elliot coughed when Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Sorry… love you too much," Olivia kissed his cheek and was alarmed at how hot he was, "El… babe did you take something for your fever?"

"Yeah," His teeth chattered, "I don't remember the last time I was this sick," He told her, his eyes still shut.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," Olivia bit her lip, "Just to get checked out,"

"Usually I wouldn't but because you and the babies need me to be healthy, I'll go," Elliot nodded, but stayed where he was, "I'll take a cab,"

"I can't go," Olivia felt horrible, "Too many germs," Being pregnant she had to be careful about flu season.

"Call Dean," Elliot mumbled as he finally sat up slowly.

"Ok, yes you are delusional, I am calling a cab," Olivia grabbed her landline.

"He'll take care of you," Elliot began to cough.

"You're not dying honey; I mean I know you feel like it but… I can call Casey," Olivia promised Elliot.

"Casey?"

"She was just here…" Olivia hung up and redialed the cab company's number.

"Was she?" Elliot really did have a fever.

"Yellow Taxi," A man answered.

"I need a cab ASAP," Olivia gave him the address and they were on their way. She helped Elliot up and felt completely helpless.

"I'm really OK Liv," Elliot promised her.

"Casey can go with you," Olivia nodded and dialed Casey.

"Who?" Elliot was now nodding off.

"Hey Liv," Casey answered.

"Elliot's going to the hospital; will you do me a favor and go with him? I would but I'm not allowed to since I'm pregnant."

"Yeah no problem Liv, want me to pick him up?"

"He's getting a cab, could you meet him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, no worries. Text me the info," They hung up and Olivia had to admit she was scared. She was not sure why, it was just a feeling inside of her, "Casey is going to meet you there."

"I love you," Elliot told her, his eyes drooping.

"I love you too," Olivia told him and they waited for the cab.

"I'm sorry I'm so sick," Elliot muttered to her.

"It's not your fault," Olivia told him sweetly.

"I'm so sorry…"

IS ELLIOT OK? OMG Of course he is… he is just a little bit sickly. As for what is going to happen? Hmmmmm,,, so glad to be back, review please! What do you think the names should be and who should help Olivia while El is sick? I love opinions! Happy week-end everyone!


	19. Tale of Munch and Fin

AN: Sorry for the delay again, I know you guys are probably like, "Is she Bipolar?" no… just unfortunate LOL. I found a temporary replacement for my laptop while the power cord is getting replaced. I have a new story up so go check it out!

"Liv, it's your turn," John Munch said behind his hand of cards, his poker face was dead on, "What is with this Maternity Ward show? Doesn't it scare you? Don't you have nightmares about… well…?" Munch turned to look at the screen where a woman was giving birth in obvious pain, "I mean it is like a slasher film… only real life." Munch shuddered before turning away from the Television set.

"I agree with Munch, how can you watch this stuff Liv?" Fin Tutuola asked, taking a sip of his warm cola, "I mean if this does not give you nightmares that's cool, but I already have goosebumps."

"You two work Special Victims and you're afraid of a little bit of child birth?" Olivia looked up from her hand of cards to give the two grown men an amused look.

"It's just so…" Munch paled, "It's…" The woman on the screen was now throwing things at her husband.

"Well you're going to be going through that," Fin pointed out, causing Olivia to grumble at him.

"Well at least I can count on you two not being there," She set her cards down; "I'm folding and putting in Bambi."

"Well of course we will be there Liv!" Munch reassured her, "Just… with ear plugs to not hear you screaming and throwing stuff at Elliot."

"What the hell did we do to deserve Bambi?" Fin asked, setting his cards down, making Munch the only person still playing poker.

"Bambi is a classic," Olivia set the DVD in the player before getting back on the couch.

"Bambi is a morbid tale or abandonment and loss! Bambi's mother gets shot, they make man look like a horrible species-" Munch began.

"Well they really were not lying right there," Fin put in.

"And not to mention that Bambi's father does not even acknowledge he has a son…" Munch put his cards down with gusto before taking a drink of his water, "Anything else I forgot?" He looked at Fin who was deep in thought.

"Well we can always watch Barney," Olivia acted like she was going to get up again and both men stopped her.

"No!"

"Don't you like us?" Munch stood up and turned the TV off, "I think since it has been a while, we should catch up… talk about some things."

"You just don't want to watch Bambi," Fin snickered, taking everyone's cards to shuffle them.

"Well maybe that might have a factoring role," Munch admitted, "_Or _I might really want to talk to Liv," Munch headed over to the couch and Olivia scooted over. He sat down gently as if Olivia might break if he sat down too hard.

"What do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked, setting her hands over her belly.

"Well, first off… how is the baby?" Munch asked, keeping a safe distance.

"You are totally freaked out that she has a baby in there aren't you?" Fin asked from across the coffee table. He had a smug but amused look on his face.

"I think that pregnancy is a beautiful thing, it is mother nature at it's best," Munch began, "It does however baffle me how a baby can just… grow in there. I mean… what happens to everything else?"

"Well, the organs begin to move so-"

"Your _organs _move?" Munch was appalled.

"Well they move up so… the womb can carry the baby," Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Munch asked, looking even more freaked out.

"Well it's uncomfortable…" Olivia watched in amusement as Munch tried to grasp his head around this, "But the babies need room to-"

"Wait… I'm sorry did you just say babies?" Fin interrupted her; his card shuffling came to a halt.

"What?" Olivia played dumb.

"Babies, you said babies… wait a second, there are two in there?" Munch put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes Munch… I have two of them in there, one to kick each kidney." Olivia laughed.

"Well… that's amazing! Congrats Liv… so what are you having?" Fin was all smiles as Munch just sat there staring at Olivia's stomach like it was a science project.

"Well one is a-"

"NO!" Munch stood up, put his fingers in his ears and began to hum loudly.

"What the?" Fin stood up to face Munch.

"Is he always like this? I mean… he is _your_ partner," Olivia held back a chortle.

"Must have missed his dose of daily meds today," Fin rolled his eyes.

"I can't hear the gender of the babies!" Munch spoke loudly, as if Olivia and Fin were the ones with their fingers in their ears. "I am old fashioned! Back in my day we did not know what the babies were going to be! We had to pace back and forth and be surprised, I want to be surprised."

"Back in your day people was put in the crazy ward for acting the way you are!" Fin insisted, "I personally want to know what you are having Liv,"

"Well-"

"LA LA LA LA."

"Oh," Olivia felt a kick in the ribs, "Great Munch, you woke them up."

"I did what?" Munch's tone changed completely.

"I just felt a kick go all around me,"

"They move in there?" Munch asked in wonder.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Fin patted his work partner on the shoulder, "but seriously, write it down or something. I wanna know what you are having." He said to Olivia.

"Does it hurt?" Munch sat back down next to Olivia.

"Not really," Olivia shrugged, patting her hand on her belly, "I mean… I'm sure it will when they get bigger."

"I need some air," Munch stood back up, "Has anyone heard from Casey about Elliot?" He asked, looking from Fin to Olivia.

` "No cell phones in the ER," Olivia explained.

"Dammit," Munch made a face and as if by some crazy telepathy, Olivia's phone went off. She answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Liv, it's Casey,"

"Speak of the devil, how is Elliot?"

"He's… really dehydrated so the doctors are giving him some fluids. He's got some flu virus, apparently it's going around. Doc is releasing him in once his IV Saline Solution is done," Casey told Olivia in a calming voice.

"Thank you God," Olivia felt tears form in her eyes, "Elliot's fine, just a flu thing."

"Are they sure?" Munch asked, causing Olivia to give him an owl look, "What? A buddy of mine went into the hospital to get checked out and they said it was just a flu thing. He was back there the next week in a body bag."

"I thought that Casey asked _you_ to come," Olivia looked at Fin.

"He wanted to see you!" Fin held up his hands in defense, "I had no idea he was the Scrooge of babies!"

"Wishing you had Dean over there now?" Casey teased Olivia, after hearing the conversation.

"No," Olivia insisted, "Tell him I love him and that we're all doing fine. Thanks for everything Casey."

"Sure, no problem, I'll call you when we leave the hospital,"

"Ok, thanks." They hung up and Olivia sighed with huge relief, "I'm OK, you guys can head out if you want, I kinda just want to rest a little now that I know he is alright."

"We promised we would watch over you," Fin told Olivia.

"I'm fine!"

"We're not leaving until Elliot gets back," Fin took a seat back on the floor and Munch nodded in agreement, "Even if we do have to sit through Bambi… or the Maternity Ward."

SVU SVU SVU

"Wow… no wonder women have the babies; no way… no way could I do that." Munch sat back comfortably eating a bowl of popcorn. Fin was watching the screen intently and Olivia was smiling at how she had roped them into watching a few episodes. She had not heard from Casey and was getting a little bit worried; she sent Casey a text message and waited. The show was just about to go into a new episode when the front door opened.

"So sorry Liv, my phone died at the hospital and Elliot left his."

"It's ok!" Olivia got up and hurried over to her sick fiancé, "El,"

"Hey Liv," Elliot hugged her as everyone else began to get ready to leave. Olivia thanked everyone, eager to check out Elliot who still looked like he was in pain.

"Thank you so much for everything," Olivia told them.

"We owe you Bambi," Munch told her and she had to laugh.

"Call me tomorrow," Casey gave her a hug.

"Love you guys," Fin waved. Olivia closed the door and locked it so she could turn her attention to Elliot.

"I'm ready to fall asleep in your arms," Elliot snuggled into her and she had to laugh, thankful that he was alright.

"Let's go baby," And with that, they retreated into the bedroom where they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: SORRY this was such a short chapter but I had to give you something!**


	20. Chapter 20

IMPORTANT QUESTION!

How many of you are OK with this story becoming M for MATURE?

A lot of you have asked for it but I do not want to… overstep the boundaries.

Please let me know if you would like me to update my next chapter with a T rated version or the full on M stuff?

Thanks for the input…


	21. What's for Lunch

AN: Wow… my last few chapters… not that many reviews… hmmm perhaps THIS one will get your attention… mwuahahaha.

**THIS CHAPTER IS M FOR MATURE… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**No seriously… it is M… just… letting you know. **

25 Weeks Pregnant

The house was too big for comfort and Olivia looked around her new kitchen. Cupcake was sitting in her own corner eating from a small food dish, looking back at Olivia every few moments to make sure she was still there.

"I can't believe he got us a house," Olivia said to her dog, taking a seat at the counter where she had enough room to have at least four other people over, "In fact… I think I kind of miss my apartment," Olivia set her hand down on her protruding belly and she felt a kick on her hand. This shot a smile to her lips, "Well you two are going to love this place, and you've got one great daddy." Another kick and Olivia knew the twins could hear her. She had read in the baby books that the babies could hear as early as 20 weeks so now she was talking to them every moment she could.

"Knock Knock!" Olivia's front door opened and she was happy to see her friend Michelle, who was the same gestation as Olivia, only difference was that she would be giving birth to only one baby.

"You got away from the office," Olivia went to her front walk way to greet Michelle.

"Well, I was getting weepy so they told me to take the day off," Michelle gasped when she saw Olivia' stomach, "You've grown since I last saw you!" She set her bag down and smiled, "May I?"

"Go for it," Olivia let her friend set a hand on her stomach, "I am still figuring out names so… call them what you will."

"Hi babies… this is your Auntie Michelle, are you two keeping your mommy on her toes?" There were a few kicks in response and Olivia laughed at Michelle's reaction.

"There's your answer," Patting her stomach, Olivia led Michelle into the living room, "How are you doing?"

"I brought us some cake," Michelle did not meet Olivia's eyes as she put down the paper bag from her pocket.

"That great huh?" Olivia sighed, taking a seat across from Michelle.

"I just can't kick this sadness,"

"Have you spoken to your doctor?" Olivia asked with true concern as she got out her piece of Strawberry Cake, "Thanks for the cake by the way. Elliot usually brings me my sugar fix later on so this is awesome."

"No problem… um, my doctor wants me to see how I feel in a week and if I am still in this funk he is going to put me on something." Michelle explained as she began to eat her own cake. It was vanilla with Chocolate frosting on it.

"What does Henry think?" Olivia asked after swallowing a bite of her cake.

"He blames himself of course," Michelle sighed, "Which doesn't help matters any."

"Tell me about it," Olivia sympathized, "If I start feeling any type of mood swing, Elliot is at his wits end at how to make me feel better," She cracked a smile, "He's quite determined when it comes to that." Olivia finished her piece of cake and sat back feeling satisfied, "Thanks again for the cake that really hit the spot."

"Henry said that cake is good for the soul," Michelle grinned, "God I love him."

"I am so happy that things are going well with you two," Olivia told her sincerely. Just as she was about to get up for a glass of milk, she felt a kick in her ribs. Then another, all of the sudden it was like she had waves from the ocean crashing in her stomach, "Oh… oh no." Olivia groaned.

"What? What's the matter?" Michelle responded, becoming alert when she saw Olivia grab the sides of her stomach.

"I noticed this yesterday…the babies start going crazy after I have sugar with… coffee." Olivia was guilty as Michelle rolled her eyes at her.

"You're drinking coffee?" There was a motherly tone.

"The doctor said one cup in the morning is fine and won't harm the babies at all. She never told me that they would use me as a gymnasium though," Olivia rubbed her stomach as she felt both babies moving around. It felt like hunger pangs only the kind that were never relieved.

"Oh," Michelle began to laugh, "Oh… that's good to know. I will have to remember that with this one," She set a hand on her stomach.

"I read that walking can help them go to sleep," Olivia began to pace back and forth, making a rocking method with her body. She resembled a duck she imagined, only more human like and pregnant.

"You know what really helps?" Michelle gave Olivia a knowing smile.

"Tell me,"

"Making love."

"Seriously?" Olivia stopped waddling for a moment to look at Michelle.

"I read it in all of the pregnancy books," Michelle let Olivia know, "Some couples are afraid of sex during pregnancy-"

"I'm not," Olivia intervened, "I mean…my hormones are all over the place."

"Well sex is actually great during pregnancy, it helps with a smooth labor and is good for your heart and well… how many times do you and Elliot make love?" Michelle asked, finishing her cake.

"When I'm in the mood," Olivia admitted sadly, "I am usually not, which sucks because I want him all of the time during the day and then…" She pouted before taking a seat back down.

"And then when he gets home from work you're over it?" Michelle asked as if she was reading Olivia's mind.

"Yes! I just am so tired and-"

"Well that's it," Michelle stood her ground.

"What?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Your fiancé needs to get home now,"

"Well he's working." Olivia reminded her friend as she got another kick from one of the twins.

"Call him." Michelle got a mischievous look on her face.

"I can't just-"

"Come ON, this is the best time in your life to go at it like rabbits. He already knocked you up," Michelle began to chuckle, "Henry says he finds me awfully sexy pregnant. I bet Elliot feels the same way about you,"

"I thought he was just saying that," Olivia was now thinking deeply.

"Call him," Michelle got up from her seat, "I am going to use your bathroom and then head out. Have fun…"

"Michelle!"

"Call him!" Michelle disappeared down the hallway to find the downstairs bathroom and Olivia chewed on her lip nervously. Perhaps her friend had a good point, Olivia had read about it in the pregnancy books but when Elliot was home for the day she was already too tired for much of that. Taking all of her energy, she found her cell phone and dialed Elliot..

"Liv, you alright?" Elliot answered almost immediately.

"Can you come home for lunch?"

"Are you OK?" She heard Elliot excuse himself from somewhere and then he became more clear, "Babe are you alright, are the babies OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine but… you should come home for lunch if you're in the area." Hearing Elliot's voice made her miss him even more and she heard him chuckle in relief.

"Alright honey, I will try to get away for a little bit. Can't promise anything lengthy,"

"See you soon, love you." Olivia hung up the phone and she heard clapping from behind her.

"Good job," Michelle giggled, "So… what are you making for lunch?" Her question made Olivia flush a deep crimson, "Have fun… call me. We should get together for dinner soon."

"Uh huh," Olivia gave her a shy smile, "I'll call you… feel better."

"Bye Liv." Michelle left the house and Olivia was frantic.

'Please forgive me and for heavens sake, do not cry the entire time. Don't pee on the carpet either," Olivia threw Cupcake into the spare bedroom that was not set up yet. The dog gave a yip and whined a little, not liking the fact that her master had just thrown her into a room, "Mommy is so sorry!" Olivia felt guilty for making her dog stay in the room, but she did not want any interruptions.

"Ok…" Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. Had she really let herself become that pregnant woman who did not care about how she looked? Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her clothes looked completely frumpy, "This is not going to work," she went over to her new walk in closet and looked through some of her loose dresses. She found a blue one that would accent her cleavage, allow her belly room and was low cut enough to make her look respectable but also accessible.

Olivia checked the time and saw that Elliot would probably not be at the house for another hour or so. She took time to shave her legs and exfoliate, after getting out of the shower she applied some simple make up. Nothing too heavy but it felt great to look like her old self again. She had the pregnancy glow which gave her more of a desire, which was hard to imagine since she was already gorgeous.

"Liv?" Elliot called out as the front door opened from downstairs, "Honey, I'm home." Olivia snorted at that last statement. She never thought she would ever hear that in real life, checking herself out again she headed downstairs to surprise her unsuspecting Fiancé.

"Hi," Was all Olivia could come up with and Elliot turned around. He was in the dining room. When he saw Olivia his eyes glazed over as if he was seeing her for the first time again.

"Hi…" He looked her up and down and then cleared his throat, "Do something new?"

"Not really." She made sure he saw how glossed her lips her, tilting her head in the sunlight that was shining through the window.

"I brought some Italian home for lunch," Elliot actually looked nervous and Olivia had to savor the power she still had over him.

"I've got something else in mind," Olivia told him, her lips were on his before he could answer her. Their lips clashed together as she felt his hands grasp her hair that was flowing down her back. Olivia ran her hands beneath his jacket and swiftly removed his gun holster, so it was not a threat. As much of a turn on that he was still on the clock and was just expecting lunch with his pregnant fiancé, only to find that she wanted only him.

"I should come home for lunch more often," Elliot gasped out as he began to kiss her neck. Olivia leaned her head back, feeling her body wanting him so badly it almost hurt.

"How long do you have?" Olivia asked him as his hands began to enter her.

"Forever," Elliot said quickly before pulling the top of her dress down. Her nipples were now being tended to by his hungry mouth and tongue.

"Oh," Olivia was now being laid down on the dining room table, she watched as Elliot unzipped his pants and lifted her legs up, pulling her panties off. It was the perfect position and she ran her hands over his head as he lowered his mouth down to replace his fingers.

"I need you," Olivia groaned as she felt herself about to climax, "El… I need you."

"Come for me first Liv," Elliot growled to her and that was what she needed, his mouth never left her as she went over the edge over and over again. Just as Olivia felt like she might never recover, Elliot gave her exactly what she needed. Once he completely filled her, she pulled him down so their lips could meet, "Lay back baby, yeah… that's it." Elliot deepened his thrusts and Olivia felt herself clenching down all around him. Grabbing at his jacket, she screamed out. Elliot did not stop, in fact it seemed like he could go on and on but Olivia reached over to pull him closer into her.

"You're going to make me come again," Olivia told him as she felt him swelling inside of her, "Oh… don't stop. Please…" She could feel the tension building more and just as Elliot gave his last powerful thrust, she had the strongest orgasm through out their entire session causing her body to shake all over. Elliot was out of breath as he leaned down to kiss her passionately, his forehead resting on hers.

"I love you… so much." Elliot did not pull out of her immediately but stayed inside just to stay as close to her as possible.

"Love is not even a big enough word." Olivia told him, making a face as their bodies unlocked from each other.

"You're never like this," Elliot's eyes searched hers, "Not that I am complaining… but… wow."

"Oh trust me… once I have you without a time limit?" Olivia allowed him to pick her up from the table, "Well… that will be just like this only better."

"I cannot imagine how much better it can get from that," Elliot traced her lower back with his hand.

"I guess I will just have to show you then," Olivia could feel herself already ready for him again but she knew he had to get back to work. Elliot's beeper went off and he groaned loudly, "It's too bad that you really did not get actual lunch on your break." Olivia told him sincerely.

"I can grab something on my way. This was way better then some Fettuccini Alfredo with Garlic bread, Moz sticks and I lost you at Alfredo didn't I?" Elliot began to chuckle as Olivia's pregnancy took her over and all of the sudden her mind was on the food in the white paper bag.

"We thank you," Olivia told him, patting her belly, "Do you want me to-"

"Don't worry about saving me anything; just eat til your hearts content." Elliot winked at her, "Oh…" His face got serious for a moment, "The captain thought you might be going crazy so-"

"Paper work?" Olivia gasped in a strange excitement, "Oh thank GOD, I have been dying to do some actual work besides creating two children inside of me. Oh thank you Honey," Olivia kissed Elliot as he showed her the stack of files on the couch.

"Count on you to get excited over paper work." Elliot nuzzled her nose with his, "I'll try to be home early."

"I love you," Olivia walked him to the door, "We should do this again,"

"Don't tease me Liv, the last thing I need is to be turned on as I am heading off to help someone." Elliot kissed her chin and she giggled.

"Go before I ravage you again." Olivia practically shoved him out of the door but he stopped her in a very serious manner, "What? What's wrong?"

"Liv… where's Cupcake?"

**TA DA. How many of you are jumping up with joy right now for that smut filled scene? I know that some of you have been begging me to write one so there you go. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed yourself because I know I did… lol. Review! Do you want more chapters like this? And oh yes, next chapter will be all about names… now is the time to make your suggestions. Love you guys!**


	22. Hunger Pains

. AN: So happy you guys ate up the last chapter… get it? Hehehehe… yeah I know. I am so bad…. PS. Sorry for the delay, my left hand is slightly injured at the moment so typing has been a bitch.

28 WEEKS… Getting closer….

"So what do you think Liv?" Elliot caressed Olivia's arms with his as the lay beside one another in their King size bed. Their new room was more beautiful then Olivia could have imagined.

"About?" Olivia was enjoying her post orgasms from Elliot; it was hard to hear him through her state of calm.

"About a baby shower?" Elliot chuckled, setting his right hand on her stomach, causing one of the babies to kick, "We need a naming ceremony too,"

"I agree… I cannot keep calling them Peanut One and Peanut Two," Olivia sighed as the little boy on her right kicked his father. She felt a pain go through her lower back and she bit her lip.

"You OK baby?" Elliot asked her with concern coating his voice.

"I just had a shooting pain, oh… it hurts," Olivia shifted her weight, only to get kicked again and she sat up, "This must be the part of the pregnancy where I am ready for it to be over with?" Olivia looked at Elliot as she was now being kicked from both sides, "Great… they're playing now."

"The doctor said that Braxton Hicks contractions might start soon," Elliot set his hand on Olivia's lower back and pressed on one of her pressure points, "This might be it,"

"Oh… the false labor?" Olivia breathed in and out, "I don't understand false labor… why make me suffer before the babies truly come?" Olivia breathed in and out, practicing her Lamaze breathing.

"Because your body has to practice the contractions," Elliot explained to her gently, lines of worry on his forehead for his fiancé.

"Well that's not fair, I mean if I am going to push out two babies, why do I have to go through the pain now?" Olivia lifted herself off of the bed, the weight of her stomach made her feel like the strongest woman alive. The babies were at a healthy weight, four pounds each. So it made Olivia feel like she was carrying one full term baby when she really was not.

"Come on Liv, let me give you a massage," Elliot jumped out of their bed and came over to her side, "I know you're uncomfortable but let me try to help."

"Do you know what it is like to carry two babies around in your stomach?" Olivia asked him, clenching her teeth down at a strange pulling on her lower abdomen.

"Well… no," Elliot answered.

"That's right… you have no idea so… don't try to act like you do," Olivia was cranky, the babies had just fallen asleep after the love making and they were now awake and bright eyed as ever.

"Do you want to go rock in the rocking chair?" Elliot suggested, it was something that Olivia had begun doing to help the babies sleep when she was home alone.

"No… I want the pain to stop," Olivia hated this and it was then that fear struck her, "El, what if something is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Liv… it's just normal, Kathy went through the same thing." Elliot wrapped his arms around her, Olivia's eyes shutting tightly as she breathed in and out, "Maybe you should get checked out just to be sure,"

"Elliot… what do you think?" Olivia's chocolate eyes looked up at his and he just kissed her nose.

"I think you're alright… there has not been any leaking of amniotic fluid or bleeding right?"

"Right," Olivia nodded with him.

"So this is just a mile mark," Elliot began to massage her shoulders, "Just breathe in and out baby, in and out." Olivia leaned back into him as the pains started to subside, as long as Elliot kept on rubbing her shoulders, she seemed to calm down. The kicking subsided and she kept rubbing her belly. She was not sure if she could wait a few more months before the babies were born, if she was already feeling this way at 28 weeks how was she going to feel when the real labor happened.

"You wanna get back into bed?" Elliot whispered into her ear, "I'll keeping massaging you…" His offer was tempting but Olivia's stomach overpowered her.

"I think the babies are hungry,"

"Why don't I bring something up? Then we can discuss getting them back to sleep," Elliot kissed Olivia's neck and she shuddered. He did not leave her side immediately; instead he left a trail of kisses from her neck up to her right ear. It was then that Olivia's heart began to go up.

"I have a better idea," Olivia reached behind her and found the line of Elliot's boxers. He let out a moan as she pulled them down, to find that he was ready to satisfy any other type of hunger she had. With one swoop Elliot had turned her gently over so she was holding onto the bed post. His left hand cupped her breast and squeezed her nipple gently, sending pleasure all through her body.

"Oh…" Olivia was happy that Elliot took no time in entering her. The spot he always knew how to hit was penetrated by each and every thrust. He went slow and circular at first but as she began to feel herself peak, Elliot pumped in and out of Olivia. She threw her head back and felt his free hand grasp onto her hair and that was all she needed.

"Oh god," She felt her whole body tense up as Elliot slowed down, feeding her orgasm. He slowed his pace but did not stop as Olivia began to feel herself react to him again, "Don't stop…" She groaned, "El... don't stop…"

"Is this what you were hungry for?" Elliot asked, squeezing her breast tighter.

"Yes… oh God yes…" Olivia was ready to be in ecstasy all over again. Elliot began to go faster, "Deeper…" She told him and he did as she told him to, he thrust became more eager and intense, as if he was helping to itch his own scratch while relieving hers.

"You feel so hot inside," Elliot told her breathlessly.

"I want you to come in me," Olivia told him, feeling his grasp on her hair go to her shoulder, "Come on El… give me all you got." She prodded him and she could feel that he was close.

"I don't want this feeling to stop," He admitted to her as his thrusts became more defined.

"OH!" Olivia cried out as he hit the spot, "Right there!" She let him know, he kept going and just as she began to come he released everything into her. Olivia kept riding him until her orgasm was completely over and Elliot just gasped for air.

"Oh…" Elliot sighed as Olivia laughed lightly, "I am going to have to sit down before I go get you three some food,"

"I'll join you," Olivia felt onto the bed with Elliot's help and the laid down side to side.

"Feeling better?" Elliot asked her, picking up a towel to clean himself up as well as Olivia.

"Oh yeah… much better." Olivia sighed happily.

"I'm going to end up spoiling you," Elliot chuckled into her hair.

"Too late,"

"Well before you fall asleep, I should tell you that the baby shower its next week-end,"

"What?" Olivia was awake now.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but… yeah, Casey is throwing you the shower next week-end, and the whole gang is coming."

"Great," Olivia felt sleep taking her over, "Wonderful."

"And you're OK with that?" Elliot asked, his voice getting far away.

"Uh huh," Olivia's fight with sleep ended when her eyes shut and she was thrown into a dream land of her babies and her happy new life.

**Sorry this was a short chapter but like a I said, my left hand is injured sp typing take longer at the moment. Love you guys! Baby shower next chapter and the NAMES. Surprise guest is coming too… **


	23. The Baby Shower part 1

AN: So sorry about the wait you guys, I have been busy as per usual. This story will get finished, I SWEAR. I am going to be making a huge effort to complete all of my fan fiction stories to make room for new ones!

29 Weeks

"Oh I need a miracle pill," Olivia groaned as Elliot helped her out of the bathtub. She had gotten to the point where she was so pregnant that her belly button was now protruding. Elliot leaned down to kiss her stomach a kiss and she had to laugh, "That might work too,"

"Hey babies… it's your daddy…" Elliot handed Olivia a towel for her hair as she watched him talk to her stomach, "Today is a very big day because we are having a special party for you and Mommy. It's called a baby shower and you two will finally get names! How does that sound?" Elliot grinned when he got a kick in the ear and looked up at Olivia, "I think they like it."

"If only Mommy could stop feeling like a beached wale then maybe I could be more excited," Olivia toweled her hair off as Elliot stood back up, "I need to find something that is going to fit me," She told Elliot, not taking notice of how he was staring at her lips, "What time is everyone supposed to be here? My memory sucks right now… it's a wonder that I am still on desk duty-" Her words were muffled by Elliot's lips on her own and she moaned instantly.

"Why don't I take a few minutes to take away all that tension, Liv…" Elliot pulled her closer to him and she dropped the towel. Being dressed was so over-rated when you had someone to be naked with any chance that you got. Olivia removed Elliot's shirt but protested when he tried to move her to the bedroom, "What's the matter?" He asked, stopping immediately to make sure that she was alright.

"I want you to do it in here," Olivia sat back on a counter that was not being used and spread her legs so one was resting on the edge of the bathtub. Not being able to even control himself, Elliot got down on his knees and began to prepare her for his entry. Not that Olivia needed it; she was turned on all of the time. Olivia's hands snaked down to Elliot's neck and he felt himself get harder at her need for him.

"Oh God. Right there… Oh don't stop El," Olivia cried out, her hands now grasping his broad shoulders. Elliot was not ready for her orgasm to come so soon but his mouth never left her until she came to a stop from thrusting. Wondering if he should make her come again, Olivia answered his question for him, "I need you inside me," Taking long enough to be careful but not too long to piss her off, Elliot used his muscles to hold her up as he entered her.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her, sliding into her completely.

"Very…" She moaned. Elliot thrust into slowly at first but her body was telling him that she was ready to explode now. Lately she was not interested in being teased; she was interested in coming all over him. Elliot could happily deal with this, not having neighbors to worry about, Olivia screamed out as she tightened around him. This set Elliot off and their bodies moved together as one. Elliot could feel sweat on his brow and he caught his breath.

"Feel better babe?" He asked her and she gave him a satisfied smile.

"I love you so fucking much," She let him help her up and he kissed her gently.

"I love you too Liv…"

"I need to get cleaned up again… thanks." Olivia's cheeks were rosey and whatever worry she may have had was now gone from her face.

"I'm going go to get things started," Elliot kissed Olivia one more time before leaving the bathroom so she could take a shower. The doorbell rang as he was just getting down the stairs, checking his watch, Elliot frowned. Who was here so early? Checking the peep hole, his stomach flopped as did his heart when he saw his other family. Kathy was on the other side, with Eli, Lizzie, Dickie and Kathleen.

"Well this is a GREAT surprise," Elliot opened the door, hoping that he was put together well. The idea of his children knowing he had just had sex with Olivia a few minutes prior, made him self conscious.

"Daddy!" Eli cried out and threw himself into Elliot's arms.

"Eli!"

"Hi dad," Lizzie, hugged her father and her fraternal twin Dickie waved to his father.

"We were in town from college and Mom told us that you knocked up Olivia so-"

"Dickie!" Kathy swatted his arm in reprimand.

"I was just about to say Congratulations mom, geeze," Dickie rolled his eyes. Kathleen was the only person who had not said anything, it seemed like she was waiting.

"Well thank you everyone for coming… Liv will be happily surprised," Elliot kissed them all but Kathy," Come on in everyone, I'll give you a tour,"

"Actually… dad can I talk to you?" Kathleen blurted out and everyone seemed to take cue.

"I'm raiding your kitchen dad," Dickie called as he headed in the right direction.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Kathy winked at Elliot before hurrying after the Stabler clan. Kathleen just stood outside, looking at her hands.

"At least come inside Kathleen," Elliot asked of her and she did so. He took her into the dining room; she looked like she knew what she was going to say but was scared, "Talk to me honey."

"Dad…" Kathleen began but they were interrupted by Olivia was finally made her way downstairs.

"Kathleen?" Olivia had one hand on her belly and the other on the banister.

"Liv," Kathleen actually lit up, "You look… wow…"

"I know I look like a mutant," Olivia chuckled lightly as she read the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad can you give us a second." Kathleen said to Elliot and he smiled in understanding.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Elliot kissed Kathleen on the forehead and squeezed Olivia's hand before leaving them alone.

"Do you hate me?" That was not what Olivia had been expecting.

"Never!" Olivia's heart lifted, "Kathleen… I could never hate you. I love you like you were… well… my own daughter." Olivia reassured her and she saw her smile in relief.

"I am so sorry for acting like such a brat," Kathleen began guiltily, "I guess the whole my mom and dad still belong together vibe kicked in. The truth is that I love you Liv, you have been such a good friend to me and my mom. I should have been happy for you, I _am _happy for you, I just…"

"Honey take a breath, I forgive you. It's OK." Olivia wrapped her arms around Kathleen.

"You swear?" Kathleen sounded close to tears.

"Of course! These babies need their big sister,"

"That's right… dad emailed me and told me that you are having twins. Congratulations."

"Aw that means so much to me Kathleen," Olivia let go of her and felt her own emotional tears begin.

"Um… Mom said that you two haven't figured out names yet," Kathleen cleared her throat, "I took the liberty of taking a poll from everyone on which names would be the best…" She took out a card from her pocket and handed it to Olivia, "I hope that's OK… that we did that."

"Kathleen… that is more then OK… that is amazing!" Olivia looked at the list and read the names and smiled.

"We all agreed on Madison Olivia Stabler for the girl and… Matthew Elliot Stabler for the boy, I mean some of us liked others but those were all the names we agreed on," Kathleen grinned.

"Madison…" Olivia listened to how it sounded and she was surprised to feel a kick on her right said, "Madison," She said again and she felt another kick.

"What's going on?" Kathleen asked, looking curious.

"You wanna feel your little sister kick?" Olivia asked Kathleen and she laughed nervously.

"Ok…" Kathleen put her hand where Olivia's had been, "Now what?" Kathleen jumped slightly when she felt a kick on her hand, "Whoa! Was that Madison?"

"Yes it was," Olivia laughed happily at the moment.

"So if this is Madison then… where is Matthew?" Kathleen began to gently poke around Olivia's stomach, "Matthew… this is your big sister… you in there?" To Olivia's happy surprise there was a kick on her lower left side and she had to sniffle.

"He likes the name! They like the names! Oh… are you ok? Does it hurt when they kick you?" Kathleen shot up when she saw Olivia's tears.

"Hormones," Olivia wiped the corners of her eyes, "its… fine honey, it does not hurt. It tickles… sometimes it's uncomfortable but it is worth it…" There was a ring of the doorbell and Olivia hurried to get the door.

"Happy baby shower!" Casey threw confetti at Olivia and she sneezed it back at her, "Oh… sorry," Casey laughed, hugging Olivia, "How are you? How are the babies?"

"We're good, how are you?"

"Excited for cake… I am cheating on my diet because of you today,"

"I heard the door, oh hey Casey," Elliot greeted her, "You're early."

"So good to see you too El," Casey teased him, "Hey Liv, where's your bathroom? I had way too much tea earlier."

"First door on your right," Olivia pointed down the hallway.

"Wonderful! Thanks," Casey hurried off and Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"So we have names, your kids picked them out and your new ones like them so… what do you say to Madison and Matthew?" Olivia told Elliot and he grinned.

"I love that," He kissed Olivia's cheek before hugging Kathleen, "Thanks kiddo."

"Daaaaaaaaad, I am not a kid," Kathleen rolled her eyes, getting away from his grasp to head off to find her other siblings.

"So how did things go?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Good, we talked… she apologized… everything is all good," Olivia kissed Elliot softly.

"Good… well hey; are you up to entertaining while I run to the store? Dickie ate the cream cheese dip I made… gone, within minutes." Elliot sighed.

"Of course I can entertain," Olivia smiled, "And cream cheese dip? Yum…"

"Love you," Elliot kissed her, "Love you two," He kissed her stomach and hurried off.

"You two are happy," Kathy said from behind Olivia, startling her a little bit.

"Yeah… yeah I guess we are," Olivia turned to face Kathy, "I hope that this isn't… too awkward."

"Liv please," Kathy looked tired but not from all of this, "I knew that Elliot would never stay a single man. He and I just… well you know, we didn't work out. It happens, I am happy that it's you." Kathy assured her and Olivia felt hormonal sappy tears hit her again.

"Thank you Kathy… I really appreciate that," Olivia said through a high voice.

"Want some help setting up?" Kathy asked.

"Sure, that would be great."

SORRY this was a short chapter but I had to give you something! I have a tight schedule right now and you guys get the idea! For my SVU CHAT fans, it is back up on youtube. I am doing many projects right now. Thank you everyone for hanging in there and hello to new readers!


	24. The Baby Shower part 2

AN: I own nothing but the idea! Thanks for the reading and support! As for the people who keep getting on me for updates… I know it takes me forever but I have A LOT going on in my life all of the time. Thanks.

"OW," Olivia dropped her piece of cake as she grabbed her belly.

"Whoa Liv, you alright?" Fin had followed her into the kitchen, since she insisted in getting some more ice for everyone.

"Get Elliot," Olivia felt tears sting her eyes as another pain came to her stomach. The baby shower was only half way through; she had not even gotten to presents yet.

"Olivia," Fin had only gotten a few steps before Elliot was by Olivia's side. His arms were around her in seconds, "What happened?" He looked at her and then at Fin.

"I-" Fin just shook his head, speechless, as if afraid of what to say.

"I'm having those false labor pains again," Olivia felt another pain go through her and she ground her teeth. Elliot was now on his phone, "What are you doing? Who are you calling?"

"Kathy," Elliot said into the phone.

"She's right outside!" Olivia exclaimed, squeezing Elliot's hand as he muttered a few things before hanging up.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Kathy showed up with practically everyone at the party. The Stabler clan, Casey, Munch, Michelle and Henry.

"Their just false," Olivia began to feel sick to her stomach and hot, "I'm alright," Olivia insisted but Kathy came over and put a hand on Olivia's stomach.

"You need to go to the hospital Olivia," She said with heaviness in her voice.

"What? Why?" Olivia had no idea why she was feeling so disoriented. She was too early; the babies were not due for another ten weeks!

"Just to get checked out, the contractions are too close Olivia," Kathy told her, "It's probably nothing but-"

"Say no more," Elliot was able to support Olivia as he got the keys.

"I'm coming," Casey grabbed her purse, "I will follow you,"

"Me too," Michelle was getting her things.

"Um… we can clean up," Kathleen called. Olivia was now tearing up and was not sure if she could do any of this. She felt scared, even with Elliot right next to her, he was not having the babies, and he was not feeling the pain.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Casey asked, just as Elliot was opening the backseat door for Olivia, "That way you can sit with her,"

"Yeah, thanks," Elliot threw his keys to Casey and she abandoned her car.

"Elliot… we're blocking her in," Olivia breathed in and out.

"What?" Elliot looked over at Casey, "Shit… Case we gotta take your car!"

"Duh," Olivia rolled her eyes and threw the keys back to Elliot.

"I don't want to die," Olivia whimpered to Elliot as he helped her into the back of Casey's car.

"Babe you're not going to die," Elliot kissed her forehead after getting in next to her.

"I feel like I am going to die, the pain is so bad," Olivia squeezed the hand that Elliot offered her. She saw his jaw clench, "I'm sorry if I am hurting your hand," She said to him.

"Honey it's OK… squeeze away… if you break it, we'll be at a hospital anyway," Elliot chuckled and Olivia had to laugh, "How is the pain?" He asked her with complete worry in his deep eyes.

"My stomach keeps tightening," Olivia squirmed and Elliot set his free hand on her belly.

"Just breathe," He told her.

"You want some music Liv?" Casey asked, turning the radio on. Music began to blare and Olivia kicked the back of Casey's seat, "No would have sufficed Liv," Casey turned the radio down, "But it's ok… you're in labor so you have every right to freak out."

"She's not in labor," Elliot told Casey as they pulled onto the road heading towards the hospital.

"I'm not?" Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"It's false labor,"

"What the hell is false labor?" Casey asked from the front seat. This earned her another kick, "OK, that is it; you are not allowed to take this out on me!" Casey kept her voice calm but she began to grasp the steering wheel.

"Casey's right," Elliot told Olivia and it made her squeeze his hand harder.

"You should take it out on Elliot… I mean he is the one who made this happen," Casey snorted as she accelerated to run a yellow light.

"I take it back, Casey's wrong," Elliot always made Olivia feel better no matter what but right now, she was not sure if anything or anyone could. Then it happened, Elliot set his free hand on her forehead and she all of the sudden calmed down.

"Keep your hand right there," Olivia told him and he became alert.

"The best thing to do is stay calm Liv," Elliot told her and she nodded.

"I really want to kick the seat again," Olivia groaned.

"I know you do honey but… Casey is our friend,"

"Don't tease me right now Elliot," Olivia whimpered as another contraction came. Another squeeze of Elliot's hand and all of the sudden the car stopped, "What happened?"

"We're here," Casey got out of the car, leaving the front door open. Olivia and Elliot watched as she fought someone for a wheelchair, the words 'Baby' and 'hungover so what' was heard from the car. Olivia smiled when she saw that Casey won.

"I'm sorry I kicked your seat," Olivia told Casey when she saw her friend open the door for her.

"It's alright… I'll just get you back when you are not having two babies," Casey smiled warmly as she helped Olivia into the wheelchair. Elliot supported Olivia's back and climbed out of the car, "You two go, I'll park." Casey told them.

"Thank you," Olivia called as Elliot wheeled her into the hospital.

"We got another one," A nurse said to a woman behind the counter, when she saw Olivia.

"When did the water break?" The woman behind the counter asked Olivia.

"Not yet," Olivia spoke, "I'm only 29 weeks."

"She's having twins and the contractions are a few minutes apart," Elliot swallowed hard.

"You got it," The woman got on a phone and paged someone, "Alright, let's get you up to the Maternity Ward,"

"The…" Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"It does not mean anything honey, they just have to check you." He told her, setting his hand on her forehead and she was able to breathe.

"Ok…" Olivia let the nurse chit chat with her as they got her prepped and ready for anything to happen. Within minutes the doctor was in to check her, he was not her regular doctor but they were not picky at the moment.

"Alright Olivia… I have good news and bad news," The doctor told her after examining her, before Olivia could yell at him he told her what was going on, "The good news is that you are alright and so are the babies, you are not in labor." A huge sigh of relief went through Olivia and Elliot, he leaned down to kiss her and she went back to looking at the doctor.

"So what's the bad news?" She asked him.

"The bad news is I want you on bed rest until the birth," This did not sound like bad news at first but then Olivia began to think about it and she made a face, "You are dilated a little bit and I cannot have you inducing the birth. So just take it easy, watch your favorite movies, read… knit…"

"Did you just tell me to knit?" Olivia asked the doctor and he nodded.

"Olivia this is very important,"

"Ok," Olivia sighed. Feeling relieved but sad at the same time, "What about sex?" She asked the doctor.

"That's not important," Elliot told her.

"Uh… yes it is," Olivia was adamant and the doctor laughed.

"Stimulation is safe, however intercourse could speed up the birth so… I would stick to nothing being inserted." The doctor began to wash his hands, "I am going to let you get dressed. I will be right back." He left and Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"No sex," Olivia pouted and Elliot smirked.

"Trust me… I know exactly what to do to-" Elliot was interrupted by Michelle and Casey entering the room.

"Well?" Casey asked and her eyes widened when she saw Olivia hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"Are you alright?" Michelle went to Olivia's side.

"I'm alright, I just have to stay on bed rest."

"I'll visit you all of the time," Michelle promised her.

"Ditto," Casey set a hand on her chest, "I'm just happy that you are alright."

"Alright Olivia, I printed out some instructions and also, you are going to be feeling these contractions off and on. Any sign of bleeding, any sign of leaking of amniotic fluid, you come back."

"Thank you doctor," Olivia began to get dressed; she did not care about Michelle and Casey being in the room. They were probably going to be there when she delivered anyway, "I still hurt but the contractions are over."

"Come on babe, let's get home," Elliot took her hand and squeezed it, "I'll call everyone."

"You two are not allowed to come out yet," Olivia said to her stomach, "Understand?" She waited for the kicks, when they happened she smiled, "I cannot wait to meet both of you but stay in the oven until you're done alright?"

Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes.!

TADA.

I know haha… I love pregnant Liv.


	25. Welcome

AN: So sorry about the delay, with reopening the chat rooms and also my new stories… you get the idea! So this week is EXPECTING week! YAY. I have huge plans for this story and am getting used to this new keyboard.

35 WEEKS

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore," Olivia whimpered after sending Elliot another text. Cupcake was lying at her feet but she could not see. The twins were taking up all of Olivia's view in that region, "No offense you two but…" she began to talk to her belly but was interrupted by Elliot coming into the front door.

"Liv… what are you doing on the couch? You're supposed to be in bed!" Elliot's tone was not mean, just concerned. Olivia's hormones screamed at her, as she saw him remove his jacket. His muscles showed through his white t-shirt and she could not help but let out a groan in response.

"I'm suffering El," She told him, as he approached her. He looked down at her and with a sympathetic look but with a hint of a smile on his law line.

"Want me to make anything feel better?" He asked her, reaching down to stroke her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut.

"YES," Olivia told him, grabbing his hand, letting him know that she needed more than he was allowed to give her.

"I ordered Chinese," Elliot told her, sitting down on the floor so they were eye level.

"I hope you got spicy food," Olivia told him, shifting her weight.

"Liv, elephants are pregnant for two years," Elliot kissed her lips but she froze.

"Did you just compare me to an Elephant?" Olivia gave him a very serious look. It was a look that she had acquired around her second Trimester. It was a look that made anyone want to take back what they had just said.

"No Honey, I was letting you know that you only have to carry two babies for 9 months… think about the hell that Elephant goes through for two years!" Elliot was so serious that it made Olivia laugh. She pulled him in for a kiss and he moaned lightly, "Liv we can't."

"Please?" Olivia was aching down there and Elliot's hot breath was not helping, "I NEED you inside of me El…"

"And you can have me inside of you all you want once you have the babies… we cannot risk early labor," Elliot reminded her. He reached down with his left hand and began to massage away the some of the ache between her legs. Olivia's eyes went shut and she pulled him close to her, their lips crashed together as Elliot went faster with his hand. Olivia could feel herself reaching orgasm, but there was something different about this one. It was intense and there was pain afterwards. Elliot sensed her distress and stopped.

"Liv?" He asked her, "What's wrong? What happened?" He became alert.

"OH… contractions," Olivia grabbed her stomach. They were different from before, they were more intense and she grabbed Elliot's hand.

"OK Liv… breathe baby, just breathe," Elliot helped her sit up, "Are these different?"

"Yes… they are… coming every few seconds… oh my god… I know I said that I would not scream but…" Olivia bit her lip.

"Come on Liv, I'm taking you to the hospital. Your bag is in the car already," Elliot helped Olivia outside.

"I lied," Olivia began to cry, "I don't want the babies to come yet… they're not ready," Olivia looked at Elliot as she texted someone on his phone, "Elliot!"

"Sorry! I was letting Casey know and… everyone else," Elliot helped Olivia into the front seat. He got in the driver's side and got Olivia to the hospital as fast as he could. Olivia was in so much pain she felt like passing out, Elliot's voice was getting faint and before she knew it, she only saw black. She heard people talking, she heard hospital noises, and she was in and out of conciseness until finally she was able to focus on Elliot.

"Liv?" Elliot said to her gently and she felt groggy. Her stomach was tightening over and over again.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, reaching down to feel her stomach. To her shock, it seemed like the babies were lower.

"You've dilated 7 centimeters Liv… now don't worry, the doctor said that babies can be delivered this early,"

"What?" Olivia felt a mixture of fear and joy go through her, "But… it's too early!"

"Olivia, how are we?" A man in scrubs walked into the room, an excited looking Casey Novak followed him.

"Oh good! You are awake!" Casey came to Olivia's other side, "The gave you a spinal…"

"Well I can still feel the contractions," Olivia cried out, "Doctor… doctor… wait, where is my regular doctor?"

"Out of the Country,"

"Ofcourse," Olivia grasped Elliot's hand

"Olivia, my name is Doctor Hunt, now I know that you're scared but it seems like the babies are ready to come." The doctor was gentle.

"Well… I'm not! What if they are not ready? What if… they need to stay in there?" Olivia tried to stay calm.

"Olivia, I assure you that many twins are delivered early, now by the measurements, it looks like the babies are developed enough,"

"But I am not due for another few weeks," Olivia argued.

"Not according to the measurements I looked at," The doctor showed Olivia some printed out ultrasound photos, "According to these, you are due in two weeks."

"What?" Olivia clenched her teeth down, "How?"

"There is a reason we have a two week window Olivia," The doctor bent down in front of Olivia to examine her, "Wow, you are almost fully dilated, I would say these babies will be here in less then an hour," Doctor Hunt smiled at Olivia, "You ready to start pushing?"

"Um," Olivia looked up at Elliot and then at Casey.

"Liv… I am right here," Elliot told her as he squeezed her hand and she nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Casey asked Olivia, looking a tad freaked out.

"YES." Olivia told Casey who looked as terrified as she felt, "The team needs you!"

"I might faint," Casey admitted.

"Oh GOD," Olivia felt more contractions and she saw the doctor get ready, "Wait… wait… it's too soon!"

"Alright, Olivia… on the count of three I want you to push. We will count to ten, then you will relax… understand?"

"Y-yes," Olivia nodded.

"Alright everyone, One… two… three… push," Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and Casey's. They all counted to ten before Olivia relaxed.

"Good, very good." The doctor praised her.

"Good Job Babe… you're doing great," Elliot told her. The pushing went on for a little while until all of the sudden, Olivia felt a type of release and she gasped as a tiny crying began.

"It's Madison," Elliot grinned, the baby was shown to Olivia but handed to a nurse so she was checked on, "They have to make sure that she is alright," Elliot told Olivia.

"6 LBS 7 OZ," The nurse called out, "She's healthy!"

"Oh my God!" Casey began to cry emotionally.

"Alright, Olivia, it's time to give me another push for your little boy," Doctor Hunt told Olivia and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, she gave the biggest push of them all and then there was crying.

"And it's a boy!" The doctor called out happily, "Yet you already knew that."

"Matthew," Olivia laid back as she watched her son get carried away to get cleaned off. Madison was brought to her in a tiny bundle and the baby fit perfectly in Olivia' arms.

"Would you like to cut your sons cord?" The doctor asked Elliot and he nodded. Olivia stared down at Madison; she was the most perfect little person she had ever laid her eyes on. Her tiny blue eyes opened to look at Olivia and she yawned.

"She has her father's eyes," Casey sniffled and Olivia nodded.

"She sure does," Olivia gasped when she saw Elliot walk over with Matthew, "How is he?"

"Healthy… he… has your eyes," Elliot grinned as he looked down at Madison, who was now looking up at Elliot.

"She knows her daddy's voice," Olivia could not help the tears that were coming to her eyes, "Do you want to swap?"

"Here," Elliot laid Matthew into Olivia's free arm and she had both of the babies. They looked up at her with wonder.

"I love you two more than you will ever know," Olivia kissed Madison on the cheek, then Matthew.

"You finally had your babies," Casey was sobbing, "I am… so h—happy for you both!" She hugged Elliot and then hugged Olivia as best as she could.

"Olivia, we could like to keep you and the babies over night just to make sure everything went alright," Doctor Hunt smiled at her, "Congratulations."

"I love you," Elliot kissed Olivia and she nodded into him.

"I love you too."

6 Months Later

"I know you wanted to wait until the kids were old enough to be in the wedding but… I want to marry you now," Elliot told Olivia as they sat outside eating lunch with the babies in their bouncy seats.

"El…" Olivia began, pulling Madison out of her seat as she became fussy, "Shhh Maddy… Mommy is here," Olivia looked up at Elliot, "See? Even your daughter is protesting."

"I beg to differ," Elliot cleared his throat loudly and all of the sudden the back doors opened, "You see… I just could not wait anymore," Elliot grinned as Casey and Michelle surprised Olivia.

"We are going to hold the babies as you walk down the aisle," Casey told Olivia and then a few others showed up.

"Someone order a dress?" Munch spoke up, "I have no idea why I was the one who picked it up. You should have seen the looks the boutique gave me."

"It was on your way," Elliot grinned to Olivia, who was taken by surprise, "Liv… will you-'

"Yes," She answered immediately, kissing him softly.

"Then we have some work to do," Casey picked up Matthew and handed the baby to Michelle, "I need your little girl, Liv."

"I…" Olivia began to protest but Madison giggled when she was picked up by Fin.

"Hey mini Olivia…. I'm your uncle Fin… you remember me… yeah," Fin was all gushy and Munch sighed.

"I'll meet you back here in ten," Elliot told Olivia and she was pushed toward the house. She felt like Cinderella with the little animals helping her get ready. Within minutes she was in the wedding dress she had showed Elliot ages ago, she looked out of her window and saw that the backyard had been turned into a reception.

"I cannot believe that El did this," Olivia laughed.

"I can," Casey grinned.

"So can I," Michelle agreed, "That man loves you…. And these babies. Now come on, let's get you down there!" The babies were changed and they were put into outfits that would be ruined within minutes but no one seemed to care.

"Um… who is going to give me away?" Olivia asked the question she had always dreaded.

"We miss you at the office," Olivia's old boss, Don Cragen said as she entered the front room.

"Don," Olivia grinned when she saw the most fatherly figure in her life.

"It seems like only yesterday that you walked into the Bull Pen… unsure and new. You challenged me, pissed me off but I grew to love you. Just as you stole the heart of your partner and saved so many lives. Now here you are… about to live the life you so much earned." Don's speech made her tear up.

"Does that mean you are going to give me away?" Olivia asked.

"I would be more then honored," Don held out his arm out to her. A red and white bouquet was handed to Olivia and she looked at her two babies.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked as she linked her arm with Don.

"Because your dream is about to come true," Casey smiled as she pulled out another bouquet.

"Let's do this," Casey got in front of Olivia.

"How does a woman have nothing to do with her own wedding?" Olivia asked them.

"Oh honey…. This is not your real wedding. Elliot just wants to marry you now… then after this we start to plan to REAL wedding," Casey winked at her. The doors were opened and Olivia felt tears come to her eyes when she saw a reverend in her backyard, an aisle had been made and there were rose petals everywhere. As Olivia came to stand across Elliot, she realized how perfect her life had become. She had everything she had ever wanted and more, something she had only dreamed about. Never did she think it would actually happen, but now here she was… across from the man she loved, about to bind herself to him forever.

"I'm sorry this is so late," Elliot told her, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It's better late than never," Olivia grinned and then… they joined hands.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed this story!

Check out my other ones!


End file.
